Pure Priceless Insanity
by Shinigami-cat
Summary: Sequel to Beautiful Broken souls. Matthew continues to have dreams about Ivan torturing him and seeks help. Meanwhile Gilbert investigates a string of murders. as always BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Dreams and reality

**Shinigami-cat: **Once I finished I just couldn't stop thinking about it! I had to write more... I OWN NOTHING!

**Summary:**

**Several years after the events in Beautiful Broken Souls Matthew is still haunted by nightmares of Ivan while trying to live a normal life with Gilbert. Meanwhile Gilbert is trying to balance life with Matthew's nightmares, the frustrations of being human and trying to solve a string of murders. They seem just like any other murder but is there something more too them?**

**Warning:**

**Lots of blood, violence and heaps of other bat shit crazy stuff!**

**Pure Priceless Insanity**

**Dreams and reality**

_I can't escape this hell  
>So many times I've tried<br>But I'm still caged inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself_

'_Animal I have become' by Three Days Grace_

* * *

><p>Matthew shivered even though it was unbearably hot. The chain around his ankle cut into his skin, threatening to cut off all circulation in his foot. The rough concrete on the walls cut into his face. He was too tired to move. The heat was just sucking the energy right out of him.<p>

"I'm going to die..." Croaked Matthew. "I'm going to die... If I don't starve to death I'll die of dehydration..." Hot tears rolled down his face. They stung the wounds and scars on his face.

The door slowly creaked open and there stood a tall man with a wicked grin on his face. "Hello Matthew." He said a little too kindly. "We're going to be having fun da."

Matthew's eyes went huge. "Ivan..." He whispered. "No... NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Matthew swung his arms about to try and keep Ivan away from him.

Ivan laughed, grabbed Matthew's arms and pinned him to the floor. "You really think you can fight me? It didn't work before, what makes you think you can stop me from taking you again?"

Matthew shut his eyes and continued to scream. "NOOOOO! GILBERT! SAVE ME!"

Ivan growled and slapped Matthew. "Look at me. LOOK AT ME!"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew opened his eyes. He wasn't looking into Ivan's sadistic purple eyes, he was looking directly into Gilbert's eyes. Gilbert was sitting on top of Matthew holding his arms down, blood was dripping out of his nose. "Are you okay Birdie?" He asked.

Matthew nodded. "Yeah... what happened to your nose?"

"You punched me in your sleep." Said Gilbert. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Matthew smiled weakly. "I'm fine... Could you please get off? You're crushing me."

Gilbert got off Matthew and sat next to him. "Was it about him again?"

Matthew nodded. "Yeah... I'm sorry."

Gilbert sighed and ran his fingers through Matthew's hair. "It's fine. Just wish you'd stop beating me up in your sleep."

"Sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you."

Gilbert pulled Matthew into a hug. "Its fine Matthew really it is."

Matthew shook his head. "No it isn't. I wish I wasn't so... so weak..."

"You're no weak." Said Gilbert. "If you really were weak you'd just let your nightmares consume you instead of asking for help." He held Matthew's hand and ran his fingers over a gold ring. "Besides... You already proved to me you were strong all those years ago when you continued to live and wait for me... Husband."

Matthew blushed. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed when Gilbert called him that, but he quickly got over it. "Well... we should get up... I mean it's about time we got up anyway... You have to go to work... and fix your nose."

Gilbert chuckled. "And you need to go see your new therapist."

Matthew sighed. "Okay... You want pancakes for breakfast?"

Gilbert beamed. "Yep." He got off the bed and walked into the bathroom to fix his nose. "Lots of maple syrup too!"

Matthew smiled and walked to the kitchen. '_My name is Matthew Williams..._' He thought. '_I'm twenty seven years old. I live with my husband Gilbert Beilschmidt. We've been married for three years... When I was a sophomore I was kidnapped and raped by my teacher Ivan Braginski... I've been having nightmares on and off ever since... _' It may seemed strange that Matthew was thinking things over in his head like that, but it was his only way of coping.

Matthew quickly made the batter and turned on the stove. Before long he had made a huge stack of pancakes for him and Gilbert. When he put the plates onto the table Gilbert walked out fully dressed and ready for the day. He kissed Matthew on the cheek before sitting down to eat.

"So don't forget." Said Gilbert. "Eleven o'clock. Väinämöinen's office."

Matthew nodded. "I know. So anything interesting happening at work today?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Not unless I trick Alfred into the morgue again."

"Is he still creped out by bodies?" Asked Matthew in disbelief. "I mean you both work on homicides and you usually see lots of stuff way worse than that!"

"I know right." Said Gilbert. "He can handle seeing a guy with hi face bashed in but as soon as all the blood has been washed off he freaks out." Gilbert shoved some more pancake into his mouth. "He said without the blood they actually look like they might come back to life. He's watched way too many horror movies."

Matthew shrugged. "I told him not to watch so many horror movies but he just doesn't listen to me."

Gilbert shrugged. "At least he isn't as bad as Feliks. Oh God Feliks..."

"What did he do this time?"

"You know how he's... excentric?"

"Yep."

"Let's just say he scared the crap out of Alfred and me the other day when he was practicing his ventriloquism... He was in the morgue and it looked like the guy he was performing an autopsy on was talking. It was freaky..." Gilbert shuddered.

Matthew cringed. He had met Feliks a couple of times before. It wasn't that he was a bad guy, he was just... well excentric. The first time Matthew met Feliks was when he was picking Gilbert up from work one day. Feliks was talking to Alfred, not strange, but he was wearing a red Minnie skirt, platform shoes and a frilly pink v neck shirt. He could just imagine Feliks wearing something similar while performing an autopsy. The second time he met Feliks was when Gilbert needed to come home to get something and Feliks happened to be with him. He was wearing some kind of Gothic Lolita cross Valley Girl thing. It was weird but not freaky.

Gilbert stood up and stretched. "Well better be off. Alfred said if I was late again he would hunt me down and shoot me."

Matthew chuckled. "I wouldn't put it past him. Do you have everything?"

"Of course." Said Gilbert.

"Badge?"

Gilbert held up his badge. "Check."

"Gun?"

Gilbert held up his gun. "Check."

"Okay you got everything." Said Matthew. "Come home safe okay?"

Gilbert smiled and walked over to Matthew. He tilted Matthew chin up and kissed him. "You know I will." He said. "I'll always come back to you."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert hit his head against his desk. He hated his life. Well that a bit of an overstatement. It would be more accurate to say he hated how helpless he felt now. Before if he was still a Fallen angel he could have manipulated Matthew's dreams so he would never have to dream about those things again. But no... He was human and humans couldn't do that sort of thing.

"Like Gilbert! You're like totally here early!" Said Feliks. "What's up? Something looks like it's eating you up."

Gilbert lifted his head and shrugged. "Just worried about Matthew... his nightmares are getting worse... He punched me this morning he was so freaked out."

Feliks let out a low whistle. "Damn... that's like so sad. So ready for paper work?"

Gilbert hit his head against the table again. "Not more paper work... I mean come on! This is a fucking city! There has to be at least one dead guy out there!"

Feliks pouted. "If you think that's bad you should see what I have to do. Not only do I have to do paper work I have to categorize and tag different bodies! And you like totally have no idea how pissy people get when you like make a mistake!"

Gilbert sighed. "You sent the wrong body to the funeral house again didn't you?"

"I was like distracted!" Said Feliks. "I was like trying to watch a fashion show while I was bagging and tagging the stiffs!"

"Why do you have a TV in there?" Asked Gilbert.

Feliks shrugged. "Because I just do. Besides you weren't complaining when we like watched that horror movie in there last month."

"But that's because it was awesome." Said Gilbert. "Only made doubly awesome because we were watching a zombie flick."

"What's this about a zombie flick?" Asked Alfred. He walked over to Gilbert's desk with a hamburger in his mouth. Where the heck did he get that so early in the morning?

"Hi Alfred." Said Feliks. "We were like talking about last month when we watched that zombie movie and you like totally shit yourself."

Alfred pouted. "I didn't shit myself."

"That's right." Said Gilbert. "You pissed yourself!"

Alfred punched Gilbert in the shoulder. "Shut up Gilbert. How's Mattie going?"

Gilbert rubbed his shoulder. "He's got his first session with his therapist today."

Alfred sighed. "I never thought that Matthew would need a therapist..."

"Neither did I." Said Gilbert. "But looks like we were both wrong."

"Tell Mattie I hope he gets better soon!" Feliks stretched and walked off. "If you need me I'll be bagging and tagging more stiffs!" He walked back to the morgue with his lips stick red pumps clopping down the hall like a horse.

Alfred sighed and picked up a file on Gilbert's desk. "The Whitlam case? That was the one where that family was shot execution style right?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yep... just finishing my report. By the way is your arm okay?"

Alfred shrugged. "It's not broken. But it still hurts a bit when I lift something heavy."

Gilbert smirked. "So Kiku's been the seme lately?"

Alfred slapped Gilbert in the back of the head. "I hardly see what my sex life has to do with you."

"Well do you want to hear about mine?" Asked Gilbert. "I was banging your brother into the mattress last night and he-"

Alfred stuck his fingers in his ears. "LALALALALA! I can't hear you! LALALALALA!" Gilbert chuckled and went back to work.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see a therapist of not. Well he wanted to but he felt uncomfortable about it. He looked up at Mr Väinämöinen. He seemed like a nice person, he was a blond with blue eyes with just a hint of purple. "So Mr Williams. This is your first time here right?"

Matthew nodded. "Yes Mr um..."

"Just call me Tino." He said. "Well now that we have the introductions out of the way, please tell me why you're here."

Matthew gulped. It would probably be easier if he just got everything out of the way now. He looked down at his hands and took a few deep breaths. "A few years ago... I was kidnapped and raped, and I've been having nightmares about it ever since."

"Well that's understandable." Said Tino. "It would have been very traumatic."

"It was..." Mumbled Matthew. "It's really been effecting my sleep. I can't sleep properly and when I do get to sleep I end up thrashing around like I'm being attacked... I suggested to Gilbert that we get another bed but he doesn't want that. He's afraid I'll hurt myself accidently if we aren't in the same bed... but I just end up hurting him instead."

"Sounds like Gilbert really cares about you."

Matthew smiled slightly. "He dose... He's the one that suggested I come see you in the first place."

Tino smiled warmly and jotted down some notes. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Matthew shook his head. "I can't talk about it... not right now anyway... It's too painful."

"I understand." Said Tino. "Maybe some other time... How about we talk about your dreams instead?"

So that's what they did. They talked about Matthew's dreams and the things that Matthew wanted to achieve by coming to these sessions. Soon the hour was up and Matthew left Tino's office and went home.

There wasn't much to do at home. Just a bit of cleaning (_Gilbert's mess_) and pretty much nothing else. So he sat in the lounge room holding Kumajiro in his arms. He sighed and rested his head on the lounge arm and turned on the TV. There wasn't much on. So he just waited around for Gilbert to come home.

Gilbert announced his presence home by slamming the door open. "The awesome me is back!" He stated. "I got pizza!"

Matthew smiled. "How was work?"

"Good." Said Gilbert. "I finished all my paper work and I saw Feliks trip over trash can. He snapped the heel off his shoe and almost killed Alfred."

"Why?"

"Because it was Alfred's trash can he tripped over."

Matthew sighed. "I bet he laughed too."

Gilbert passed Matthew a slice of pizza. "You know it. So how about you? Therapy working out alright?"

Matthew shrugged. "It was just my first session. Nothing's really happened. We just talked."

"Well as long as it's helping." Said Gilbert as he pulled Matthew into his lap. "That's all that really matters Birdie."

Matthew leaned back into Gilbert's arms and sighed contently. "I know it'll help."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami-cat: <strong>Yep... that's the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Victim in the water

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... here's the next chapter... I OWN NOTHING!

**Victim in the water**

_There are no fingerprints  
>Deep under water<br>Nothing to tie one to a crime  
>And if you seek vengeance<br>All you need are instruments of pain_

'_Mermaider' by Dethklok_

* * *

><p>Gilbert flicked a paper ball across his desk hitting Alfred in the head. "Watch it frosty." Said Alfred. Gilbert rolled his eyes. He hated that knick name. Every time he heard it he wanted to punch Alfred right in the face... and request a new partner that could handle his awesomeness. He rolled up another piece of paper and flicked it at Alfred. He missed and it landed on Alfred's burger.<p>

Suddenly Feliks clopped into the room with a huge smile on his face. "You two would like never believe what just happened!" He said.

"Lady Gaga's in town?" Asked Alfred.

"You hacked Alfred's bank account because he wouldn't pay off your shoes?" Asked Gilbert. Alfred hit Gilbert in the head with an empty cola bottle.

Feliks rolled his eyes. "Like no and no, but I'll do that later."

"Hey!"

"Like you didn't see that coming." Said Feliks. "Anyway a friend of a friend told me that there was like a totally awesome club that like opened down town! We should like check it out after work."

"Sweet!" Said Alfred. "Is it that place near the harbour? The non-criminal side?"

Feliks nodded. "Yep. What about you Gilbert? Are you in or out?"

Gilbert thought for a minute. "I'd love to go... but I should probably go home. Birdie's still seems a little off. Even if he says that he's fine."

"Okay then." Said Feliks. "It's settled. Alfred and I are like going to get smashed tonight."

Alfred's phone began to ring. He picked it up. "Hello...? Okay then." He put down the phone and frowned. "Looks like we'll have to reschedule that drink Feliks."

"That's like so not cool!" Whined Feliks.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "What happened?"

Alfred stood up and put on his brown bomber jacket. "There was a body found in the harbour. Near some club called Magic carp."

"That's the club!" Said Feliks. Then he pouted. "I guess this means I be like on the graveyard shift tonight. LOL no pun intended."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew sighed as he unpacked a new shipment of books. Sometimes he wondered why he even owned a book shop. Hardly anyone read books anymore. They preferred to read on line. Electronic books. Matthew was a little saddened by this. He himself rather likes reading an actual book than be hooked up to a computer, iPad, iPhone or any other electronic device, basking I its unnatural glow.

He looked at the cover of the book. It was a horror romance novel. He looked at the blurb and frowned. Apparently it was about a girl who fell in love with some supernatural creature. Surprisingly not a vampire or werewolf for once. Some stuff about a curse and some murders stuck in there somewhere. Matthew shrugged and put it on the shelf.

His books store was full of different kind of books from fiction to non-fiction. Once he had finished stacking the shelf he walked back to the cash register and sighed. Once again no one was in his shop. "What to do... what to do..." He said to himself. "I hope Gilbert's having a better time than me..."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert practically jumped out of the car. He couldn't take Alfred and his incessant talking anymore. "Oh come on." Said Alfred. "Okay you can be Batman! I'll be Superman!"

"I don't care!" Yelled Gilbert. "Let's just get this over with!" Gilbert quickly moved through the crowd of people that had gathered around the crime scene to see what was going on. Gilbert quickly ducked under the tape and walked over to a fiery red head who was talking to a forensic person in a thick Scottish accent.

"Now shove off lad and don't come back until you got something." Said the Scotsman. Gilbert grinned.

"Hey Scotty." He said. "What's up?"

Scott turned to Gilbert and sighed. "Hey there Gilbert. Where's the yank?"

Suddenly Alfred materialized next to Gilbert. "The hero is here!"

Scott face palmed. "Right... so anyway I assume you want to know what's happening."

"If you wouldn't mind." Said Gilbert.

Scott nodded and gestured for them to follow him. "Early this morning the owner of Magic carp was closing up when he found the body."

Alfred opened his note book and jotted down some notes. "Name of the guy that found the body?" He asked.

Scott sighed. "I can't for the life of me pronounce it! But everyone calls him Hong Kong."

Alfred nodded and took it down. Gilbert looked over at a body bag on the dock. "That's the victim?"

"Yep." Said Scott. "There was no ID on him but we know he looks like he's in his late teens to early twenty's." They walked over to the body bag and Scott opened it. Inside was a guy with blond hair and a huge bruise on his forehead. "I'm assuming that he was knocked out and thrown into the water."

Gilbert frowned. "Maybe... seems likely. No bullet holes?"

"Nope." Said Scott. "Not even a stab wound."

"Blunt force trauma perhaps?" Suggested Alfred.

Gilbert shrugged. "Well we won't know until Feliks has a look at him... but it is a tossup between drowning and blunt force trauma... unless it's poison."

Scott shrugged and zipped the body bag back up. "Whatever. Just as long as we catch the guy who did it I don't care." He passed Alfred and Gilbert a pair of rubber gloves. "Feel free to have a look around. Yell if you find anything."

"Will do." Said Alfred. Scott nodded and walked off.

Gilbert put on the gloves and walked to the edge of the dock. He looked out across the water and sighed. He loved his job. He really did. Finding the bad guy and locking them away. Making them pay for what they did. It made him feel like he was atoning for what he did to Matthew for so long. But he still hated that people murdered each other.

"Why do people do it?" He said to himself.

"Do what?" Asked Alfred.

"Kill each other." Said Gilbert. "Humans are the only animals that actually kill each other for some kind of weird gain... I mean animals kill their own species for at least three reasons; food, rival, enemy... human kill each other for a hell of a lot more reasons than just that."

Alfred shrugged. "Well that's just the way life is... so for the body to be washed up here, the body could have been dumped from either the bridge or the other side of the harbour."

Gilbert nodded in approval. "But why dump the body in the harbour?"

"Easy way to wash away DNA." Said Alfred. "No finger prints, no sweat, no saliva, no nothing. Plus it's a convenient dump site."

Gilbert nodded. "True... true. So we know at least one thing about our killer."

"What?"

"They either panicked and dumped them here or they don't give a damn about him."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew sighed and rolled a pen across the counter and sighed. Another day without customers. "Maybe I should jut sell the place..." He mumbled. "Sell the place and get a job at... an office somewhere... but I like the flexible hours."

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a man. His blond hair was spiked up and tall and he had a pretty expressionless face. It reminded Matthew a little of Ludwig. He walked over to a book shelf and picked up a book. He flicked through it before nodding and walking over to Matthew. "Do you have any books on forensics?" He asked.

Matthew blinked a couple of times. "Um... I think so... next to the section on crime up the back."

"Thanks." He said. The man quickly turned and walked to the back of the shop.

Matthew smiled. '_Maybe I will have a customer today._' After about twenty minutes the man came back with five books and put them on the counter.

"Do you have _Scraping the surface _by _Natasha Glue_?" He asked.

"I'll check." Said Matthew. He quickly searched on the computer and frowned. "Sorry we don't have that book in stock... But I can order it if you want."

"Thanks." He said.

Matthew quickly scribbled down the name and author of the book down. "I just need your name and your phone number."

The man nodded and quickly scribbled his details down. "Can I pay for these books now?"

"Sure." Matthew quickly scanned the books and put them in a bag. "$150.95 please."

The man handed over the money and picked up his bag. "Thanks um..."

"Matthew." Said Matthew. "I'll call when your book comes in." He nodded and left the store. Matthew looked down at the paper. "Lars huh?"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert and Alfred were walking around the harbour. Gilbert was surprised at how focused Alfred was, but then again he was always focused right at the beginning of a new case... and then by the end he would get bored and start eating burgers and making stupid comments.

"So if my hunch is right which it should be." Said Alfred. "They wouldn't have dumped the body from the bridge because it's a little too obvious and people would see that. So they would have to have thrown the body from the harbour... I'm thinking somewhere close to the bridge but not too close."

Gilbert nodded. "Yes... that makes sense... Perhaps the murder actually took place under the bridge. That way any noise is muffled by the traffic and it's easy to dispose of the body."

So they walked under the bridge and began to poke around a bit. There was a heck of a lot of rubbish there. '_What the heck?_' Thought Gilbert. '_Why the hell is there so much rubbish here? Hasn't anyone around here ever heard of a bin?_'

"OH MY GOD!" Screamed Alfred. Gilbert ran to his side.

"What? What did you find?"

Alfred pointed to a half-eaten Big Mac. "How could someone just throw out half? It's so inhumane!"

Gilbert took a deep breath and supressed the urge to throw Alfred into the harbour. "Alfred we are looking for clues that will help us solve a murder... Not clues about who threw out half a Big Mac."

Alfred pouted. "But this is a crime Gilbert. No one can just throw out half a Big Mac and get away with it!"

"Shut up Alfred." Snapped Gilbert. He turned around and continued to look around. He kicked a card board box out of the way and smirked. "Hey Alfred I found some blood. Still a little fresh too." Alfred walked over to the blood and smiled.

"Well it looks like we found our murder scene." He said. "What's this blue gunk?" Alfred pointed to a translucent blue gel like glob mixed in with the blood.

Gilbert shrugged. "A clue? Call Scott. I'll look around a bit more. See if I can find anything else." Alfred nodded and called Scott to get the forensics team over here.

While Alfred was doing that Gilbert continued to look through the trash. But he didn't see anything. Maybe the others would have better luck.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

When Matthew had ordered the book for Lars it became apparent that no one else was going to bother to come in so he closed the shop and went home. At the moment he was chopping up vegetables to make soup. Chicken noodle soup to be precise.

'_Potatoes, carrots, corn, cauliflower, spinach, garlic, salt, pepper, rosemary, tarragon, chicken stock, noodles and chicken. _' Thought Matthew. '_I should buy some more garlic. We're almost out._'

He put the lid on the pot and like it simmer. Dinner would be ready in three hours and Gilbert would be back by then. Matthew picked a book from the book shelf and sat down to read. But blushed as soon as he saw what the book actually was. It was one of those fake books. The ones that look like a book but when you open it up there was a secret compartment. Well in this one was a porno. Matthew closed the book and sighed. "Gilbert you idiot."

He put the book back on the shelf and grabbed a different one. He was mildly disappointed that Gilbert did such a crappy job of hiding it. At last the book he got this time didn't contain a pornographic DVD. So he ended up reading that for three hours.

The door creaked open and in walked Gilbert. "I'm back Birdie." He walked over to Matthew and kissed his forehead. "How was your day?"

"I sold five books." Said Matthew.

Gilbert beamed. "That's brilliant!"

"How was your day?" Asked Matthew.

"New case." Said Gilbert. "A guy was found floating in the harbour. I'm betting he was poisoned, drowned or beaten to death."

"Sounds interesting." Said Matthew. "Do you want dinner now?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Chicken noodle soup." Said Matthew. "Should be ready by now."

"Sounds great." Said Gilbert. "Dish it up and I'll be out in a bit." He walked off to the bed room while loosening his tie.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Feliks mumbled as he put on his lab coat. "I don't see why they can't like make it in pink. White is like not fab at all!" Once he had finished complaining he snapped on his gloves and stood over the body of there John Doe.

Feliks pulled back the guys eyelids and frowned. His eyes had little scratches skimming over them. It was obvious to Feliks that it was done post-mortem. He pressed a button on his head set and began to record his findings. "So like there are these scratches on this guy's eyes. And there seems to be like s fragment of glass or plastic under his left eye lid." Feliks used some tweezers to remove the plastic. "Like my mistake. Looks like a contact lens. Purple in colour."

Feliks bagged the lens and continued with the autopsy. He looked over the guy's head and ran his fingers over the scalp. "His skull is slightly dented. Possibly received during the attack." He looked over the man's body. "So... he like has defensive wounds on his arms, mainly his wrists. Probably caused by a rope of some kind... they are also like present on his legs about mid-thigh. There are also dark bruises on his chest and body in general."

Once Feliks was done with his general analysis he picked up a scalpel and began to cut into the man's chest. He quickly peeled back the skin and muscle tissue to get to the rib cage. "Like three of his ribs are cracked. One of them puncturing his left lung."

He carefully pulled the guy apart piece by piece. Giving detailed descriptions about anything and everything he saw. Every now and then he would take a sample for later analysis.

"Okay, so I like just noticed an abnormal amount of blood near the intestines I assume that an organ was ruptured or something but just going to check it out." He shifted and poked around a bit until he felt something hard and slightly metallic. He pulled it out and made a noise of surprise. "Like this is interesting! Looks like a piece of metal... now why would he have a bit of metal in his guts?"

He shifted the guts around a little bit more so he could see and gasped. "Like no freaking way... This is like totally going to freak out the guys when I tell them!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami-cat: <strong>Next chapter is done! Please review!


	3. Calls and questions

**Shinigami-cat: **So... thank you all for your reviews so far! It really makes me happy to read them... I OWN NOTHING!

**Calls and questions**

_Caught in the __Eye Of The Storm__  
><em>_did the heaven just open and fall __  
><em>_We are caught in the eye of the storm __  
><em>_all that's left are just bodies to mourn _

'_Eye of the storm' by Bullet for my Valentine_

* * *

><p>Feliks paced the morgue in his knee high boots patiently waiting for Alfred and Gilbert to turn up. Gilbert opened the door and frowned at the body on the table. He was closely followed Alfred who seemed really uneasy about being in the morgue. "Like finally!" Said Feliks. "I've like been waiting for you two to show up for like forever!"<p>

"Well we're here now." Said Gilbert as he snapped on some gloves. "What do you have to show us?"

"And make it quick!" Said Alfred. "Because I have other stuff related to this investigation to do..."

Feliks rolled his eyes. "Right... Anyway if you would like look at his eyes." He pointed to the guy's scratched up eyes. "I thought that the scratches were done post-mortem but when I like looked at them a little later I noticed that some of them weren't. Exhibit A."

Feliks held up the plastic bag containing the purple contact lens. "I'm like thinking this guy wasn't used to contacts that's where some of the scratches come from. The others could be from when the guy died. He could have like closed his eyes but the killer could have touched his eye lids causing the scratch marks."

"I'll try and look into that." Said Alfred.

Feliks nodded. "Okay and now time for the most dramatic thing I like found! Exhibit B." He held up the bag containing the bit of metal. "I've like concluded that this is totally part of a razor blade."

"What?" Asked Gilbert. "There wasn't any stab wounds."

"None on the outside." Said Feliks. He began to move the intestine away. "I like found that were his rectum used to be."

"What do you mean used to be?" Asked a slightly worried Alfred.

"May I like present Exhibit C." Said Feliks pulled back the last of the intestines to show them what he had found.

Alfred's jaw dropped. "Holy shit."

Gilbert's eyes widened. "Fuck!"

Feliks nodded. "I know right?" the rectum was completely ripped to shreds. Torn apart. Looked like someone had put in in a blender. It was gone. The rectum was no more. Feliks lets go of the guts and let them fall back into place. "Like in my own medical opinion this guy was fucked with a broken beer bottle and a razor blade."

"That's nasty." Said Alfred. "... but that might explain the blue gel at the crime scene..."

Gilbert quirked an eyebrow. "Lube? I guess it's possible... but was the guys ass cut up? And did the rape happen post-mortem?"

Feliks shrugged. "Like I checked but his sphincter seemed fine... well a little torn but not cut up like his insides... and I'm sorry to say but he was alive when this happened."

Alfred cringed. "Like that's just sick. But at least we aren't dealing with someone into necrophilia. That's just sick."

Gilbert nodded. "Well if that's all Feliks."

"I got the tox reports back!" He chirped. "Negative on drugs and poison. There was some water in his lungs but blunt force trauma was the killer. I recon you guys should be looking for something curved and heavy... like a pipe or something similar."

"Okay." Said Alfred. He was slowly backing towards the door. "Well we have to get going now..." He turned and ran out the door as fast as he could.

Feliks rolled his eyes. "Is he like still freaked out about bodies?"

"Yep." Said Gilbert. "He says it's unnatural."

Feliks quirked an eyebrow. "But being dead is natural."

"That's what I told him."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

"So we hardly got anything done today." Said Gilbert. He was sitting on the couch with Gilbird in his hair. Yes that little yellow fluff ball of awesomeness was still alive and kicking. Don't ask me how he just was. "What about you Birdie?"

Matthew shrugged and sat next to Gilbert. "I just dusted the shop again. Honestly it's more trouble than it's worth."

Gilbert frowned. "No way. You always wanted to open a book shop. Of course it's worth it!"

Matthew smiled and leaned against Gilbert's shoulder. "Thanks."

Suddenly the phone started to ring. Gilbert sighed and got up. "I'll get it." He got up and answered the phone. "Hello? The awesome me is speaking."

"**Gilbert!"** Called the voice of a happy Italian. **"It's so nice to hear you ve."**

"Oh hi Feli." Said Gilbert. "What's up?"

"**Oh next week I'm planning on taking Ludwig out for our anniversary and I was wondering... could you please watch Sophie for me?"**

Gilbert quirked his eyebrow. '_Sophie... um that's their kid right... or is it their cat... no Antonio has the cat... no he has two cats... So Sophie is their kid..._'

"**Ve? Are you still there Gilbert?" **Asked Feliciano.

"Sorry Feli. That's your kid right?" Asked Gilbert.

"**Ve that' right! So can you look after her next week?"**

"One second." Gilbert turned to Matthew. "Hey Matthew! How do you feel about looking after Sophie next week?"

Matthew smiled. "I haven't seen her in ages. How old is she now? Four or five? It'd be great to see her again."

"Sweet. Okay Feli Birdie's cool with it. So tell me... what do you have planned?"

"**Wonderful! Sophie hasn't seen you two in years! Um let's see... I planned for us to go to this nice Italian restaurant and I booked a hotel and Antonio was nice and got me a maids dress and-" **

"Just going to cut you off there." Said Gilbert. "Don't forget bondage. He likes bondage."

"**Ve I know. I'll see you next week Gilbert!"**

"Later Feli." Said Gilbert. He put the phone down and sat next to Matthew again. He pulled him into his lap and sighed contently. "Hey Birdie? Do you have any idea what Sophie looks like?"

Matthew shrugged. "I think she looks like Feli but has Ludwig's personality... or is it the other way around?"

Gilbert chuckled. "Just imagine Ludwig with Feli's personality."

"That's a little scary." Said Matthew. Gilbird flew out of Gilbert's hair and landed on Matthew's head. "... Should have bought some detangling shampoo..."

Gilbert laughed and pulled Matthew closer. "If you want I can brush the knots out of your hair later."

"I'd like that."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew was sitting back in Tino's office. He was calmer and less anxious about his visit this time. Tino smiled warmly at him. "So how do you feel Matthew?"

Matthew shrugged. "Well... I'm not upset or angry."

"That's good to know." Beamed Tino. "Is there anything you want to talk about? Are your nightmares still frequent?"

Matthew shook his head. "No... But that happens a bit. They can be really scary and I can get violent and other times nothing happens and I wake up crying. So I don't really know if my nightmares are constant or not."

Tino nodded and jotted down some more notes. "Is there any kind of trigger that sets you off?"

Matthew shrugged. "Not that I can think of... Hopefully it won't affect Sophie's visit."

"Sophie?" Asked Toris. "Who's Sophie?"

Matthew smiled. "Sophie... she's my niece. I haven't seen her in a while."

"How old is she?"

"About four or five." Said Matthew. "From what I remember she's very cute."

"She sounds sweet." Said Tino. "How do you feel about little kids?"

"They're cute." Said Matthew. "I rather like them. I'm quite good with kids."

Tino smiled. "That's good. So it won't be a trigger for you then?"

Matthew shook his head. "Nope."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Alfred leaned back in his chair holding onto a minnie football. "So... What do we know about the murder?" He tossed the ball to Gilbert.

Gilbert caught the ball. "The vic was bludgeoned to death with something big and curved. Possibly a pipe or bat." He tossed it back to Alfred.

He caught it and frowned. "He was raped... but we have no idea what he was raped with." Back to Gilbert.

"The vic was wearing purple contacts." Back to Alfred.

"The vic has blond hair."

"Late teen's early twenty's."

"No sperm found in the vic suggesting that a condom might have been used."

"Or a dildo or something."

"The fact that the killer shoved God knows what up their ass while they were still alive suggests that this guy could be a sexual sadist."

"Or they can't get it up so they took their frustrations out on that guy."

"Perhaps the vic did something that made the killer well kill him."

"Hope he doesn't kill again."

"Me too." Gilbert threw the ball back to Alfred. He caught it and sighed.

"Maybe we should interview Hong Kong? We could get some answers out of him."

Gilbert took a quick gulp of coffee. "You want to interview him or will I?"

"You can." Said Alfred. "I can't be stuffed."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert casually walked into the interrogation room. The room was concrete with a one way mirror on the wall, there was a table on the middle and two chairs. Hong Kong was patiently sitting down waiting for him.

Gilbert sat across from him and exhaled. He had five different interrogation techniques; good cop (_handy for dealing with people that he could pretend to relate to_), bad cop (_handy when people were close to braking or if they were being asses_), annoying cop (_handy for OCD and no fuss kind of people_), understanding cop (_a mix between good cop and annoying cop, makes people think you understand what they are going through_) and sexy cop (_handy to flirt with people to get an answer out of them_).

Today he decided to go with understanding cop. "So... Mr um... I'm sorry your name is hard to pronounce. Can I call you Hong Kong?"

Hong Kong nodded. "I do not mind. Officer?"

"Beilschmidt." Said Gilbert. "And if that's too hard to pronounce just call me Gilbert." Hong Kong nodded. "Okay then... So can you please recount the events leading up to and when you found the body of our John Doe?"

Hong Kong nodded. "It was just another average morning. Kicking out the last of the drunks, seeing off the last of the bouncers and locking up. I'm a smoker so before I went home I decided to take a smoke. So I walked to the dock and lit up. That's when I saw the body floating face down in the water. I called the police."

Gilbert nodded. "Did you see anything before the body? Anything at all that might help us?"

Hong Kong thought for a second. "Well... I'm not sure if this will help but I could hear a car screeching away from the other side of the river..."

Gilbert nodded. '_That's near where the body was found._'

"There was also something else... It seemed strange but... it was probably nothing"

"Go ahead." Said Gilbert. "It might be important."

Hong Kong sighed. "Well... I heard a noise echoing around slightly before I heard the car pulling away. It was a little difficult to tell what it was because of the traffic but I heard something that sounded a lot like metal hitting something... It was quite loud... I believe that it was hit against concrete. But I can't be sure..."

Gilbert nodded. "Why do you think it was something metal against concrete?"

Hong Kong shrugged. "Several times when I have thrown out garbage into the alley bits of metal have hit concrete. But this had a kind or ringing sound... like when a pipe is struck."

"A pipe huh?" Gilbert frowned. "Did you notice or hear anything else unusual?"

Hong Kong shook his head. "I don't believe so."

Gilbert sighed and stood up. "Okay than... nice talking to you. If you remember anything else just come in."

Hong Kong nodded and walked out of the room. When he was gone Gilbert walked into the next room where Alfred was watching and eating a burger. "That's all?" He asked.

"What do you mean that's all?" Asked Gilbert. "It was just a little Q and A. I wasn't talking to a killer. I was just talking to a witness you idiot... and what he said about hearing something like pipe matches what Feliks said was the murder weapon."

Alfred shrugged and pulled another chunk out of his burger. "Wif gof mofing."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Translation please. This isn't fucking SBS."

Alfred swallowed. "I said we got nothing. No ID, no motive, no nothing."

Gilbert sighed. "I know... I know... But we need to keep trying... I'm going back to the crime scene."

"Want me to come with?" Asked Alfred.

Gilbert shook his head. "It's fine Alfred. Just stay here. Who knows... Feliks might find something else on out John Doe."

Alfred shuddered. "I don't want to go back into that creepy room. I'm so going with you."

"Fine... but don't piss me off."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert frowned as he looked over the crime scene. The forensic people had removed everything they needed for evidence but the tape was still up. Alfred and Gilbert ducked under the tape. Gilbert frowned. "Okay... so let's assume our vic walked from that direction and the killer did the same."

He quickly walked over to the other side of the bridge and waved Alfred over. Alfred pouted. "Am I going to be the victim?"

"Yes now shut up." Snapped Gilbert. He turned Alfred around and pushed him to get him walked. "So the victim was walking along here when they noticed something, so they turn around." Alfred took a few steps then turned around. "He would have seen his attacker and tried to fight him off but the attacker would have over powered him. How?"

"If they were strong they could have easily over powered that guy... They could have also hit the guy in the head with something knocking him unconscious." Said Alfred.

Gilbert nodded. "Okay so if I was the attacker... let's assume I hit you with something so you're can't fight back and knock you to the ground... Go on lay down."

Alfred rolled his eyes and smirked. "I would have thought you would have at least taken me to a restaurant first Gilbert."

"Just shut up and do it." Growled Gilbert. Alfred sighed and did what he was told. "So then the killer would have used something to tie the vic up. Possibly something found here or something they brought with them... Roll onto your stomach."

"Fuck you Gilbert."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to rape you. Kick you maybe but I won't rape you. Now just to it you big baby."

Alfred rolled onto his stomach. "Don't you dear tell anyone about this."

"Whatever." Said Gilbert. "Anyway... we know what happened next. Then after that the killer beat our vic to death with a pipe. And judging by the blood trail the vic was then rolled into the harbour..."

Alfred stood up. "But the killer pulled the guys pants up before. That's a sign of remorse."

Gilbert nodded. "Perhaps the killer realized what they did and felt guilty."

Alfred shrugged. "Hopefully." Suddenly Alfred's phone started ringing. "Hello...? Really...? Okay... we're on our way."

Gilbert frowned. "What's up?"

Alfred sighed. "Turns out our murderer has become a serial killer."

"Fuck."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami-cat: <strong>YAY! BTW pretty obvious that Sophie is an OC character. PLEASE REVIEW... (_I'm such a review whore..._)


	4. Victim on the roof

**Shinigami-cat: **HI THERE! So... what to do... what to do... I OWN NOTHING!

**Victim on the roof**

_Punch your lights out  
>Hit the pavement<br>That's what I call entertainment  
>Causin' problems makes you famous<br>All the violence makes a statement  
>Punch your lights out<br>Hit the pavement  
>That's what I call entertainment<br>Causin' problems makes you famous  
>ALL-THIS-VIOLENCE-MAKES-A-STATEMENT<em>

'_Lights out' by Mindless Self Indulgent _

* * *

><p>It took less than ten minutes for Gilbert and Alfred to get to the next crime scene<em>.<em> It was the roof top of a tall block of apartments in the upper class part of the city. When they got there Scott was shouting out orders to everyone again. He turned to Gilbert and Alfred and sighed. "Bloody hell. Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse."

"Nice to see you too." Said Gilbert. "What makes you so sure that this person was killed by our guy?"

Scott walked over to the victim; he was lying face down with the back of his head smashed in and there was blood on the seat of his pants. "According to the report given to us by that tranny... Feliks is it?"

"If he dresses like a Valley girl reject then yes that's him." Said Alfred.

"Okay then." Said Scott. "The victim's name is Vash Zwingil. He's around the same height, age and has the same hair colour as our John Doe. He was also bashed to death with something like a pipe of a bat of some kind."

Gilbert put of some gloves and crouched down next to the victim. His purple eyes were wide open. "I wonder..." Gilbert poked Vash in the eye and pulled out a purple contact lens. Vash's natural eye colour was green.

"Did you find something?" Asked Alfred.

Gilbert nodded. "This guy was also wearing purple contacts like our first vic."

"Interesting." Said Alfred. He quickly jotted that down on his note pad. "When Feliks gets a look at this guy I think I'll be able to come up with a profile of our killer."

"Vash has a sister you know." Said Scott. "I believe her name is Lili."

"Sounds like someone else to interview." Said Gilbert.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Lili was a young girl. About fifteen maybe sixteen. But either way she had to have a guardian with her. Her uncle. Gilbert coughed. Today he was going to be the good cop. "So Lili Your brother has been your legal guardian for three years now? Is that right?"

Lili nodded. "Yes... big brother had been looking after me ever since our parents died..."

Gilbert nodded. "Okay. Did Vash have any enemies?"

Lili shook her head. "My big brother didn't really have friends. He was worried about me a lot and wanted to keep me safe."

"He sounds like a good brother. Do you know why Vash was on the roof?"

"He sometimes went up there to clear his head." Said Lili. "He said it was relaxing."

"When did you realize that something was wrong?"

"When he didn't come back down after twenty minutes." She said. She began to tear up. "I... I went looking for him and that's when I saw... I saw him..." Tears fell freely down her face and she buried her face into her hands.

Gilbert sighed. He knew it was traumatic to see a loved one dead... Matthew had died in his arms more than once. "It's okay Lili." He said. "I just have one more question and then you can go. Can you do that for me please?"

Lili nodded. "Okay..."

Gilbert cleared his throat. "Did your brother own a pair of purple contacts?"

Lili shook her head. "No... Big brother didn't even wear glasses."

Gilbert nodded. "Okay you can go now. We'll catch who did this to your brother."

Lili nodded. "Thank you." She left the room with her uncle and Gilbert went to talk to Alfred. Once again he was watching and eating a burger.

"So..." Said Alfred. "The killer puts the contacts onto the victim before he rapes and kills them... part of his MO."

Gilbert scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Well we won't know if Vash was raped."

"There was blood on the seat of his pants Gilbert." Deadpanned Alfred.

Gilbert shook his head. "What I mean is we don't know if he was rapped with the same thing as out John Doe."

"Then go see Feliks." Said Alfred. "He's probably finished with Vash by now."

"I think I will." Said Gilbert he turned around and walked straight into Feliks.

"Like watch where you're going." Hissed Feliks. "Oh Gilbert I was looking for you!"

Gilbert smirked. "Finished with Vash I take it?"

"Totally." Said Feliks. "So long story short. The only difference with him, apart from him missing the back of his head and half of his brain splattered across the crime scene, was like the marks on his face. Like he had a gag in his mouth or something."

Alfred swallowed the last of his burger. "So that means he was raped with the same thing as the first guy?"

Feliks nodded sadly. "Yep... Still got no idea what that thing is though... I'll look into it later."

Gilbert sighed. '_Crazy son of a bitch... What the hell is wrong with this sicko?_'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew hummed to himself and sipped a cup of coffee while reading a book. Another day... without selling a single book. It was really starting to piss him off. If he didn't get more customers soon he would have to close. "Maybe I should just burn the place..." He muttered. "Maybe than I could collect the insurance and go on a holiday somewhere... where to go?"

"Netherlands is pretty good this time of the year." Said a voice. Matthew looked up and smiled.

"Oh hi um... Lars? Your book hasn't come in yet."

Lars shrugged. "It's okay." He picked up a book and sat down in one of the arm chairs in the shop. "I just wanted to find a nice quiet place really. The city is just so noisy."

Matthew nodded. "I know what you mean. I used to live pretty far away. I wouldn't say it was a country town, but it wasn't exactly urban either."

Lars sighed. "That sounds really nice. Must have been really quiet."

Matthew chuckled. "Well it was really quiet before Gilbert moved across the road. Things got really hectic after that."

Lars quirked an eyebrow. "Who's Gilbert?"

Matthew smiled. "Gilbert he's my husband... but when I first met him I was convinced he was going to kill me. But after a while we became friends and then we started going out and here we are now."

Lars frowned. "You really thought he was going to kill you?"

"Yes." Said Matthew. "He just seemed to follow me around and his eyes... I used to be terrified of them... but now I really love them. Such a beautiful shade of red... But enough about me." He quickly said. "What about you? Why are you living in the city?"

Lars sighed and eased back into the chair. "I used to live with my mum in a small country town but I had to move away because I couldn't find work. I'm a plumber by trade you see... I haven't been able to get a steady flow of customers so I've been moving around from place to place. I've been all over the country looking for work."

"Find any work here?" Asked Matthew.

Lars shook his head. "Nope... but that's okay. If I don't find anything in a month I'll just pack up and go south." He opened the book on his lap and flipped through the pages. "Know any good coffee shops around here? I don't really know my way around yet."

"Oh there's one down the road." Said Matthew. "The coffee is pretty cheap but it's good."

"I'll go there some time."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Alfred and Gilbert had complied a profile of the killer and were in the process of delivering it to the rest of the people working on the case. Scott along with the rest of the officers were there listening and taking notes.

"Okay." Said Alfred. "I have a basic profile of our guy." He flipped through his not book. "Our killer is a preferential killer. He specifically targets young males. Specifically white, blond males, between the ages of sixteen to twenty five. From the information we gathered about Vash we can determine that our guy probably doesn't interact with his victims."

Gilbert nodded. "That's right. He is playing out a fantasy. The guy he keeps killing obviously enrages him. He could be an ex-lover or someone who rejected our guy. He keeps doing these horrible acts of brutality to anyone who looks close to his main target. They just need to have the same hair colour and be around the right age. He puts contacts on his victims before he kills them. This shows that the killer needs his victims to have purple eyes to complete his fantasy."

"But after the victim is dead, the killer shows signs of remorse." Said Alfred. "This is only shown by when the killer pulls up the pants of his victim. He absolutely despises everything this person represents, but gives them back some of their dignity."

"So the guy we are looking for should be a white male in his mid-thirties." Said Gilbert. "He would have recently suffered a loss. As I previously mentioned the loss of a lover or a rejection. He's a sexual sadist. He will seem to function normally. He will be able to hold up a normal conversation with someone but he won't be able to control his anger for too long. That is why it only took two days for him to kill. If his cooling off period remains consistent he'll end up killing the day after tomorrow."

Alfred clapped his hands. "So to sum up; look for a white male in his mid-thirties who has suffered a romantic loss. Remember if you think you found him be careful. He could be really dangerous. Any questions?"

"Just one." Said Scott. "How do you know it's a man doing this?"

"We're only assuming." Said Alfred. "Besides we assumed that the force that was used to over power and kill these people was more suited to a man than a woman. Plus there was the whole rape thing too. A female serial killer is very rare and if they do kill they don't usually use something to rape their victim."

Scott shrugged. "Just trying to explore every possibility. Okay men you heard yank and frosty. Move out."

"HEY! I'm the hero!" Cried Alfred.

"Frosty is an unawesome nick name!" Whined Gilbert. Why did people keep insisting that they call him that?

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew and Gilbert were getting ready for bed. Matthew was brushing his teeth. He hummed to himself. Today had been a good day. Lars seemed like a really nice guy and his dreams were peaceful. '_I haven't even had any nightmares for a few days._' Thought Matthew. '_Hopefully tonight won't be any different._'

He spat into the sink and frowned. Instead of the normal white foam it was a kind of orange colour. He opened his mouth and looked in the mirror. There was a little blood dripping from his gum. Matthew's eyes went wide and he began to panic. He could feel the hot taste of metal on his tongue.

Matthew began to hyperventilate. '_Calm down._' He thought. '_It was an accident... I just brushed too hard. It's not like I got punch or something... oh no._' Matthew quickly moved to the toilet and chucked up. He couldn't stand the taste of blood.

Gilbert slowly opened the bathroom door. "Birdie? Are you okay?" He sat next to Matthew and squeezed his shoulder. "What happened?"

Matthew turned his head slightly. "I... I cut my gum..."

Gilbert nodded knowingly. "It's okay. Just let it all out."

"I think I just di-" Matthew vomited again. "Okay now I think I'm done..."

Gilbert smiled. "That's good. I'll get you some mouth wash."

"Thanks." Said Matthew. Gilbert stood up and grabbed a bottle of mouth wash. "Hey Gilbert..."

"Yes?"

"Do you think we should look after Sophie?" Asked Matthew. "I mean it's not that I don't want to... It's just that I'm worried that I might have a panic attack or something really bad."

"You'll be fine." Said Gilbert. "This is the first time you've freaked out like this in a while. I should know, I'm not bruised or bleeding at all." He gave Matthew the mouth wash.

Matthew sighed. He knew Gilbert was just joking when he said things like that but it just made him feel so guilty. '_Why dose he put up with me? I'm so useless and weak and... and pathetic... Why does he love me?_'

Matthew expected Gilbert to go to bed once he had given him the mouth wash, but instead Gilbert sat next to Matthew. Patiently waiting for him to do something. Matthew looked at him for a second. "Do you need to use the toilet?"

Gilbert shook his head. "I just want to make sure you're okay. _Ich liebe dich._" Matthew blushed. Then he felt stomach acid bubble up his throat again. He spewed up his stomach acid. Any romantic mood that was created by Gilbert's little I love you thing was ruined.

Matthew moved away from the toilet and wiped the vomit away from his mouth with his hand. Gilbert grabbed Matthew's arm. "What are you doing?"

"It's so unawesome to get vomit on your skin Birdie." Mumbled Gilbert. He wiped the vomit off Matthew's hand with some toilet paper and some that he missed on his face. "It's unhygienic and yes I can use big words like that."

Matthew chuckled. "Thanks Gil... but I'm fine now. I'll be out in a bit."

Gilbert nodded. "As long as you're sure." He stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

Matthew sighed. He washed the taste of vomit out of his mouth with the mouth wash and flushed. He hated how stupid he felt. It was just a bit of blood. He blamed Ivan for it. Just the name caused him to shiver. Because of him his life was a living hell. He splashed some cold water on his face and went to bed.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew and pulled him into a hug. "Try not to punch my lights out tonight Birdie."

"Okay Gil."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami-cat: <strong>So sweet! Right at the end there... PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Blue eyes, brown hair

**Shinigami-cat: **Time for Sophie people... I OWN NOTHING!

**Blue eyes, brown hair**

_Close your eyes little girl  
>You're a princess now, you own this world<br>Twirling in your twirly dress  
>You're the loveliest far above the rest<em>

_You build your castles in the skies_  
><em>Stars reflecting off your eyes<em>  
><em>And angels sing on silver clouds<em>  
><em>And no one cries, screams or shouts<em>

'_Set apart this dream' by Flyleaf_

* * *

><p>Gilbert felt like beating his head against the wall. The profile he and Alfred came up with was right. They got another person. This time they were found in a park. He really hoped that they were wrong. But now wasn't the time for this. Now was the time to help Matthew clean the house up to make sure everything was ready for Sophie's visit. That and nurse his sprained wrist. Thank you Matthew.<p>

"I'm really sorry..." Mumbled Matthew.

"It's not your fault." Said Gilbert. "I mean it's not like you meant to knock me out of bed causing me to fall on my arm."

"I'm sorry!"

"I already said it's fine." Said Gilbert. He picked up some magazines and moved them. "Do we have anything I can rub on it? It hurts like hell."

Matthew sighed. "I think we have something in the bathroom... I'll go get it." When Matthew left the room the doorbell rang.

Gilbert opened the door and was greeted by one happy looking Italian. "Ve hello Gilbert! What happened to your hand?"

"Nice to see you too Feli. I fell over." Said Gilbert. He looked down and saw a little girl hiding behind Feliciano's legs. "So this is Sophie? Keseseseses... Who dose she take after?"

Feliciano smiled. "She has her very own unique personality." Feliciano crouched down. "Sophie this is your uncle Gilbert. He and your other uncle Matthew will be looking after you tonight."

Sophie looked up at Gilbert and squeaked. She had long brown hair tied back into a pony tail, her eyes were a sky blue colour and she was wearing a cute little floral dress. She hid behind Feliciano. "Scary." She muttered.

Gilbert sighed. He should have expected that. Not a lot of little kids were comfortable around him because of his eyes. Feliciano pouted and patted her on the head. "I know he might look scary but Gilbert is really nice. He's like your Vati. He can seem scary but he's really nice."

Sophie shifted uncomfortably for a bit. She looked between Gilbert and Feliciano. "How about you both come inside?" Suggested Gilbert.

Feliciano nodded and he and Sophie walked inside. Sophie stayed as close to Feliciano as possible. Matthew walked back into the room with a box of pain killers. "This was all I could find. Oh hi Feliciano."

Feliciano beamed. "Hello Matthew! This is Sophie." Sophie looked at Matthew and sifted behind Feliciano's legs slightly. Gilbert smiled. At least she didn't seem to be too worried about Matthew.

Matthew smiled and crouched down to her level. "Hi Sophie. I'm Matthew. I hope you have a fun time here." Sophie nodded and looked up at Feliciano with wide eyes.

Feliciano smiled. "Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. You don't have to worry. I'll bring Vati too!"

"West is coming over? Sweet!" Said Gilbert. "I'll grab some beer after work tomorrow."

Feliciano smiled. "He'd like that." He turned back to Sophie. "Okay Sophie. I have to go now but I'll be back with Vati tomorrow."

Sophie nodded. "Bye bye Papa." She whispered softly. Gilbert smiled. She was just so cute! Feliciano kissed Sophie on the forehead and bid farewell. When Feliciano was gone Sophie shuffled around awkwardly. Not really sure what to do.

Matthew picked up Sophie's bag. "How about I show you to your room?"

Sophie nodded and grabbed Matthew's hand. Matthew was surprised at the little gesture but smiled none the less. He led Sophie to the guest room across from the bedroom where he and Gilbert slept. He opened the door and Sophie walked in and jumped onto the bed.

Matthew smiled and put Sophie's bag next to her. "Do you want to unpack or do you want me to?"

Sophie swung her legs over the edge "You can."

Matthew nodded and opened the bag. There was the usual thing; shirts, skirts, dresses, shorts, shoes (Feliciano liked to give her choice), underwear... (He left that in the bag). There was also a book. Matthew had a quick look at it. It was a children's fairy tale book, a bunch of classics written by the Brothers Grimm. The book was worn and slightly discoloured. It was obvious that the book was well loved.

"Do you like reading?" Asked Matthew.

Sophie nodded. "Vati reads to me every night." She said. "Will you read to me?"

Matthew was surprised at the question but was happy. "Sure. I'll read to you tonight before you go to sleep. Sound like a plan?"

Sophie nodded. "Why does he have red eyes?" She asked innocently.

"Well..." Said Matthew. "Gilbert is albino. So he was just born that way. It has to do with genetics. You'll understand it better when you're in high school."

Sophie nodded again. "It's still scary."

Matthew shrugged. "I guess... But hasn't your Papa and Vati taught you not to judge a book by its cover?" Sophie pouted and nodded. Matthew smiled. "So what do you want to do now?"

Sophie shrugged. "Can I watch TV?"

Matthew nodded. "Sure." Sophie got off the bed and clung to Matthew's hand again.

They walked out to the living room. Gilbert was sprawled out on the couch. Mumbling something. "Sadistic... purple eyes... unnoticeable... murder..."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Still thinking about work?"

Gilbert sat up. "Yep. And I won't rest until the bas... bad guy is caught." He hated censoring himself but he didn't want Ludwig to kill him for teaching Sophie some new words.

Sophie tilted her head in confusion. "Did you mean bastard?" Matthew and Gilbert looked at her with wide eyes. "What?" She asked innocently. "Uncle Lovino says it all the time."

"But doesn't he tell you not to repeat what he says?" Asked Gilbert. Sophie blushed and his behind Matthew again. "Keseseseses. She reminds me of you back in the day." Said Gilbert. "So shy. It's so cute! Even if she can swear like Lovino."

Sophie tilted her head and looked up at Matthew. "I'm like you?"

Matthew shrugged. "Well maybe. But I think you're really unique." Sophie smiled.

Gilbert stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Anyone want a drink? Birdie? Sophie?"

Sophie hid behind Matthew's legs again. Matthew smiled. "We have orange juice, water, cordial and milk."

Sophie looked up at Matthew with her large blue eyes. "What kind of cordial?"

"Red." Said Gilbert. "Because it's an awesome colour!"

Sophie gulped. "... Water please."

Gilbert sighed. "Okay... Birdie?"

"Water." Said Matthew. When Gilbert was gone Sophie sat on the lounge and pulled her feet toward her chest. Matthew frowned for a second before smiling. "I'll be back in a second." He quickly walked out of the room and came back with Kumajiro and Gillian (_Don't know who that is? Read Beautiful Broken Souls_).

Sophie looked at the stuffed toys with wide eyes. "Who are they?" She asked.

Matthew beamed. "This is Kuma and Gillian. Would you like to hold one?"

Sophie nodded and reached out for Gillian. Matthew happily passed her Gillian. She buried her face into its soft fur and sighed. "She's pretty."

"Gilbert gave me her." Said Matthew. "He's a really nice guy. You shouldn't be so worried about him."

Sophie smiled. "Okay." She said. "He can't be a bad person if he got you something this nice... but his eyes are still scary."

Matthew shrugged. "Well I guess they are if you're not used to them. Just give it time."

"The awesome me has returned!" Said Gilbert as he walked back in with two cups of water. "I come baring drinks!" He gave Sophie and Matthew there drinks and flopped down on the floor. He looked up at Matthew and pouted. "I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

Matthew frowned. "Don't we have any mincemeat?"

"Ate it for lunch."

"The chicken?"

"Lunch yesterday."

"The lamb?"

"Last night's dinner."

"... What do you want Sophie?" Asked Matthew.

Sophie frowned and screwed her face up in thought. "Um... Chinese food? We had that for dinner a while ago and it seemed nice..."

"Chinese it is!" Announced Gilbert. "You want to go or will I?"

"I'll go." Said Matthew. "I need to get some more eggs anyway." He stood up and walked toward the door. "Keep an eye on Gilbert for me will you Sophie? He gets up to all kinds of trouble when I'm not around."

"Okay Uncle Matthew." Said Sophie.

"YOU TELL LIES!" Yelled Gilbert. "LIES! LIAR! WHY MUST YOU LIE? YOU'LL MAKE HER THINK I'M EVIL!"

"You sound like Uncle Lovino." Muttered Sophie.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

After the awkward beginning Sophie really seemed to like Gilbert and she was less nervous. She also seemed to have her own verbal tick like Feliciano. "Meh, Vati is always so busy!" She said while stabbing a chunk of stir fried chicken. "Meh, he's never home... But when he is we always spend lots of time together."

Gilbert frowned. "Not awesome. I'll smack him in the head and tell him to spend more time with you." And with that he shovelled a spoon full of fried rice into his mouth.

"Don't hurt my Vati, meh." Snapped Sophie.

Matthew chuckled. "Don't worry Sophie. Gilbert's all bark and no bite."

Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Really? You should know me better than that by now Birdie."

Matthew went bright red and pouted. "Eat your rice Gil."

Gilbert wiped away a fake tear. "Birdie's all mad at me! I'm going to cry!"

"NO!" Cried Sophie. She jumped from her seat and hugged Gilbert. "Don't cry! Uncle Matthew say you're sorry for making him cry, meh!"

Gilbert looked up at Matthew and smirked. "Yeah Birdie. Say you're sorry."

Matthew chuckled. "Okay Gilbert, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Apology accepted." Said Gilbert. He lifted Sophie onto his lap held up a spoon of rice to her mouth. "Try the fried rice it's awesome." Sophie giggled and ate the rice happily.

Matthew smiled happily. To him Gilbert really looked like a father. Maybe they could think about adoption later on. He shook his head and sighed. '_Gilbert doesn't really like kids that much... I guess he's just putting up with Sophie because she's family. I really hope not._'

"Uncle Matthew?" Asked Sophie. "Are you okay?"

Matthew blinked a couple of times and smiled. "Just a little tired. That's all."

Gilbert chuckled. "Don't worry Sophie. Matthew's just old."

Matthew pouted. "I'm old? You have a few million years on me Gilbert. Don't forget that."

Gilbert stuck out his tongue. "You're just jealous of my awesomeness! Sophie who do you think is older."

"Meh, you Gilbert." Said Sophie. "You look older that Uncle Matthew."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Not cool Sophie. Time for bed."

"Meh? But I'm not sleepy!" Pouted Sophie.

"To bad." Said Gilbert. He picked Sophie up and walked out of the room. "Bed time for you!"

Sophie giggled. "No! I don't wanna!"

Matthew sighed and took Sophie out of his hands. "I'll make sure she goes to bed. You clean up."

Gilbert pouted but nodded. "Okay fine... but I want ice cream tomorrow... and beer... and... other stuff tomorrow."

Matthew blushed. "I... um... go to bed..."

Gilbert laughed. "Keseseseseses. Okay I'm going... Got to get up early anyway. Night Sweetie. Night Birdie." He leaned over and kissed Matthew on the forehead.

"Night Uncle Gilbert." Said Sophie.

"Night Gil." Said Matthew.

When Gilbert was gone Sophie began to giggle. "What?" Asked Matthew as he put her down.

Sophie grinned. "You went red just like Uncle Lovino does when Uncle Antonio kisses him or hugs him."

Matthew laughed. "Okay you got me... Now I believe you wanted me to read you a book tonight?"

Sophie's eyes lit up. "Meh, really? Yay!" She dragged Matthew up the hall to the bathroom. Matthew couldn't help but smile. Little kids were just so adorable!

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert quickly cleaned the table and got ready for bed. He happily brushed his teeth while thinking about how well Matthew was getting along with Sophie. '_So... They seem to be getting along well. And Sophie really likes him. She practically latched onto him when she got here... Maybe..._'

He spat the foam into the sink and sighed. Things were going well but you never know. He liked having Sophie around and he was sure Matthew did too. He sighed and walked into the bed room and flopped down on the mattress. "He might... but then again... He might not... Where is he?"

Gilbert frowned and stood up again. Man he was impatient. He walked down the hall towards Sophie's room. He stopped just outside the door and listened in.

"Another one!" Said Sophie. "Read me another! I want another story!"

Matthew chuckled. "Sorry Sophie but it's time for me to go to bed. I'm tired."

"But my Vati reads me a hundred stories every night! And my Papa sings to me every night!"

"Really?" Asked Matthew. "A hundred and a lullaby? Well aren't you spoilt."

"Meh, I'm not spoilt! Read me another story."

Gilbert peeked into the room and grinned. Matthew was sitting on the bed with Sophie in his lap. She was pouting while Matthew was smiling happily. He wished he had a camera to photo graph the cute scene. He quickly moved back so they wouldn't see him. He leaned against the wall and smiled.

"Okay." Said Matthew. "You win... Oh I know. Once upon a time there was a young boy. He lived in a house with his brother and Father. He was very lonely and wished he had a friend. One day he went walking through the woods and he met another boy, but he was very different from him."

"Was he a fairy?" Asked Sophie. "Was he a werewolf? Did he have antlers? Was he a troll?"

Matthew giggled. "Not really. He had very white skin, the same colour as milk and his hair looked like fine strands of silver, his eyes were the same colour as-"

"Rubies?"

"Okay. His eyes were the colour as rubies and he had beautiful white swan wings."

"Was he an angel?"

"That's right Sophie." Said Matthew. "He was an angel. He explained to the boy that he had gotten lost in a storm and fell to earth damaging one of his wings. The boy had a look at the wing and noticed a thorn was in it. So he pulled the thorn out instantly curing the angel."

"Did he fly away?"

"He did." Said Matthew. "But before he left he promised the boy that he would grant him one wish. The boy declined but the angel insisted that there had to be something he could give the boy. After a while the boy gave in and asked that the angel would find him a friend. Someone that he could always talk to and be with. The angel smiled and said that he would gladly do that and flew away."

"But the angel didn't do anything!" Protested Sophie. "He flew away!"

"Be patient." Said Matthew. "So the boy went home and the next day boys wish came true. The angel had come back as a human to stay by the boy's side forever. The end... Now go to sleep."

"Fine... Night Uncle Matthew."

"Night Sophie." Gilbert took that as his cue to quickly run back to the bed room. After all he didn't want Matthew to think he was spying on him or anything.

He dived under the covers and pretended to be asleep when Matthew walked in. A few minutes later Matthew was in bed. Gilbert pulled him close and kissed his head. "I liked that story you told Sophie. The one about the angel. Sounded a lot like me don't you think?"

Matthew blushed but moved closer to Gilbert. "It was the first thing that came to me... After all you were an angel right?"

Gilbert chuckled. "True... True... Hey Birdie? Ever think about adopting?"

Matthew looked up at Gilbert with sleepy eyes. "Sometimes... Why?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Because I think you'd be a good dad."

"So would you." Said a slightly embarrassed Matthew. "Sophie really likes you... Any kid would love you as their dad."

"Keseseseses... because I'd let them get away with anything right? I'd be an awesome dad."

Matthew smiled. "Let's talk about it later... I'm tired. Night Gil."

"Night Birdie." Whispered Gilbert.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami-cat: <strong>TA DA! Chapter's over... REVIEW IT NOW!


	6. Puzzle pieces

**Shinigami-cat: **Last chapter was so nice right? Well... Time to get back to the plot I guess... I OWN NOTHING!

**Puzzle pieces**

_I'm an employee  
>I have a degree<br>I'll fulfil your need  
>I will make you bleed<br>I'll rise to the top  
>Best one on the team<br>Kill outside the box  
>Hold you as you scream<em>

'_Briefcase full of guts' by Dethklok_

* * *

><p>The alarm clock went off and Lars slowly opened his eyes. It was too early for this even if it was about eleven. He just wanted to sleep, but he had to get up. He needed to appear normal... for the sake of his sanity. He sat up and picked up a book on his side table. He opened it up to the centre and sighed.<p>

It was filled with pictures... hundreds of picture of one Matthew Williams. Now people might call him a stalker, but that wasn't the case. He just found Matthew interesting... and cute... and perfect... and married... That really pissed him off.

"Fuck..." Growled Lars. "Can't believe someone got to him first. Everything would be a lot easier if he was single."

He got up and walked to the kitchen to make himself a really strong cup of coffee. On the way he tripped over a book. He cursed and picked it up. It was one of the forensic books he bought from Matthew's shop.

He smiled fondly at the book and opened it up to a chapter on crime scenes. He laughed slightly at how armatures always make stupid mistakes... Like leaving sweat on the victim, flakes of skin under the victim's nails, hair on the victims clothes, finger prints, semen, spit and a whole bunch of other things on the victim. All of which was easily avoidable if you prepared properly.

Choose a cooler day/night and wear light clothing, quickly subdue you victim, wear a hat, wear gloves, don't fuck them without a condom, don't talk and several other easy things to save your hide.

He put down the phone next to his answering machine and was surprised that there was a message. He played the message as he walked into the kitchen.

"**Hi Lars. This is Matthew from the book shop. Well your book came in early this morning. So just come in and get it when you can."**

Lars grinned. Now he had an excuse to see Matthew again. The purple eyed angel. "Shouldn't be thinking of him like that." He said to himself. "He's already taken... but I can change that if I try."

He chugged down his coffee and changed into jeans and a shirt before heading off to see Matthew.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Sophie frowned as she looked up at the book on the shelf. "Meh, I can't reach the one I want." She mumbled.

Matthew smiled and lifted her up. "Which one were you after Sophie?"

"The horse's book." She said. Matthew pulled it off the shelf and gave it to her. She smiled and walked over to one of the soft chairs and made herself comfortable. Matthew smiled at her and went back to stacking books.

Suddenly the door to the shop opened and in walked Lars. "Hey Matthew I got your message."

Matthew beamed. "Hi Lars. The books on the counter." Lars nodded and picked up the book. That was when he first noticed Sophie.

He frowned. "Is she your kid?"

Matthew walked to the counter and shook his head. "She's my niece. Say hi to Lars Sophie."

Sophie looked up from her book and saw Lars. She instantly went bright red and hid her face with the book with a squeak.

Lars chuckled. "She's pretty shy isn't she?"

Matthew nodded. "She hardly said anything when her papa dropped her off last night, but after a while she couldn't keep her mouth shut."

Lars smiled. "She's really sweet. Do you have any kids?"

Matthew sighed. "No... Gilbert doesn't seem like the kind of person who likes kids... But we've been talking and hopefully... Maybe... Anyway here's your book." Matthew passed Lars his book. He quickly payed for it and sat down on one of the chairs to read it.

Matthew smiled and walked back over to the shelfs and stacked more books. But he couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling that he was being watched...

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert grunted as he finished his pull ups. Today was his day off but he was going to go over the case with Alfred so Matthew had to take Sophie to work. He let go of the bar and grabbed his drink bottle. He walked over to Alfred who was on a treadmill. "So... working off your last burger binge?" He asked.

"Fuck you." Puffed Alfred. "Just keeping in shape moron."

Gilbert laughed and slowly began to increase the speed of the treadmill. "So... Three victims so far."

"And we know nothing new." Said Alfred. "It's so frustrating... why the hell is this thing speeding up?"

"Just your imagination." Said Gilbert. "So... Should we issue a warning?"

"What are we going to say?" Asked Alfred. "All white males with blond hair between the ages of fifteen and twenty five watch your back because there is some sick bastard out there who wants to rape you and beat you to death? You realize how many people fit that description? Millions... Seriously this thing is speeding up!"

Gilbert shrugged. "Well we can't leave them in the dark. Besides if that's the case you need to watch your back. I mean you pretty much fit the description apart from your eyes..." Suddenly Gilbert gulped and turned the treadmill up as far as it would go. "Shit! Matthew!"

"AHHHHHH!" Yelped Alfred as he fell and flew into the wall. "Fuck... I'm okay... the hero is okay... ouch... What the hell Gilbert?"

Gilbert looked back at Alfred and sighed. "Sorry but I need to call your brother... you know the guy that looks just like our victims?"

Alfred stood up and gulped. "Oh shit... Should have known. It's so obvious!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and went to the locker room to get his phone. Once he got it he called Matthew and pressed the phone to his ear and held his breath.

"**Hi Gil. What's up?"**

Gilbert breathed a small sigh of relief. "Hey Birdie. Just wondering if you could do me a really hug favour."

"**Sure what is it?"**

"Well it's not really a favour it's more like something I am going to do and I want you to go along with it."

"**... No."**

"What? You didn't even hear me out!"

"**Last time I went along with something you wanted I ended up hand cuffed to the shower."**

"But that was an awesome plan! Anyway this is different. You're at work right?"

"**Yes... please remember Sophie's here too."**

"What? Oh right... New Year's Eve last year... good times... But I want you to close the shop early today. I'll be there to pick you guys up in about ten minutes."

"**What's going on Gilbert?" **Asked Matthew in a serious tone.

"I can't tell you now... but I promise I'll tell you when we get home... after Sophie's home. Please?"

"**Fine... I'll see you soon."**

"Thanks Matthew." He hung up and sighed. He knew the statistics would be incredibly low that Matthew was even going to get killed but... if the killer did see Matthew... he would definitely be next. After all he matched the description perfectly... Young, blond, white male, purple eyes.

Alfred limped back into the room. "Fuck you Gilbert. You made me twist my ankle."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Do I really look like I care?"

"So did you talk to Matthew?"

"Yep. I'm just being over protective."

Alfred shrugged. "Maybe... but if there was some sick bastard raping and killing any young, Asian males I'd run to Kiku in a heartbeat." Gilbert nodded and grabbed his bag and headed for the door. "Aren't you going to get changed?"

"No time." Said Gilbert.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew pouted and put his phone away. He had no idea why Gilbert wanted him home, but if he knew Gilbert (_Which he did_) he was probably over reacting about something again. He looked over at Sophie; she was still reading her book but was giving Lars dirty looks every now and then.

Matthew chuckled. "Hey Sophie Gilbert's going to pick us up soon okay?"

"Yay! Uncle Gilbert!" Cheered Sophie happily. Lars frowned.

"Closing up a little early aren't you?" He asked.

Matthew shrugged. "Gilbert wants me to head home."

"Controlling much?" Asked Lars.

Matthew shook his head. "He gets a little paranoid sometimes. It's not a bad thing though."

"Well why would he-"

Gilbert suddenly burst through the door of the shop; his dark blue shorts going mid-thigh, black tank top hanging loosely off his body, silver hair sticking to his sweaty face. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"One second." Said Matthew. "Sophie do you have your bag?"

Sophie jumped up and ran behind the counter to get her bag. "Meh, ready."

Matthew grinned and turned to Lars. "I'm sorry, I'm going to be closing up now so..."

Lars smiled. "Okay. I'll see you around Mattie." He got up and left the shop, but not before giving Gilbert a murderous look (_luckily no one saw this_). When he was gone Gilbert, Matthew and Sophie lets the shop. Matthew locked up and they were on their way home.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Sophie was sitting on Matthew's lap while watching TV. The way she fidgeted every now and then was so cute. He just wanted to hug and squeeze her, she was just too cute. "I didn't like him." She said.

"Who?" Asked Matthew.

"The guy with the tall hair." Said Sophie. "I didn't like the way he looked at you... or his hair... or his clothes... or his eyes... He's hiding something."

Matthew frowned. "What would he be hiding?"

"Stuff." She muttered. "Scary stuff... Like the secret to how he keeps his hair up without hair gel."

"How do you know he doesn't use hair gel?"

Sophie looked up at Matthew with a dead serious face. "Vati uses hair gel. When you use hair gel your hair is slightly shiny. His hair wasn't shiny."

Matthew shrugged. "Is that really a reason to judge him?"

"Yes."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Gilbert walked past the lounge room. "I'll get it." He opened up the door and beamed. "West! Feli!"

"Ve good to see you Gilbert. Was Sophie any trouble?"

"Perfect angel." Said Gilbert.

Feliciano walked into the lounge room and smiled happily. "Ve Sophie!"

"Papa!" Cried Sophie. She jumped out of Matthew's lap and ran into Feliciano's waiting arms. "Meh, I missed you Papa! Where's Vati?"

"Ja I'm here." Said Ludwig who walked into the room with Gilbert. Sophie grinned and hugged Ludwig's leg.

"Vati!" Squealed Sophie. She hugged Ludwig, who happily hugged her back.

"Did you miss us much?" He asked.

Sophie giggled and shook her head. "Meh, no too much Vati. Uncle Matthew and Uncle Gilbert were really nice to me. We had Chinese last night and Uncle Matthew read me stories!"

Feliciano laughed. "I hope she didn't keep you up all night."

Matthew shook his head. "Nope. She was a treasure."

Gilbert chuckled. "Keseseseses... Right. Go pack your things Sophie. West I need to talk to you." Sophie nodded and dragged both Feliciano and Matthew to her room to pack her bag. When they were gone Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"What's this about?" He asked.

Gilbert grinned. "Matthew and I are thinking of adopting."

Ludwig sighed. "No seriously."

Gilbert glared at Ludwig with a fiery glair. "I am being serious. I've always known that Matthew would want kids someday and I truly believe that he would make a great father. I want your help."

Ludwig sighed. "Gilbert... this isn't something you can talk about lightly. This is a human life here."

"I know." Snapped Gilbert. "I know it's a huge responsibility. Hell, being a freaking guardian is a huge responsibility! Matthew isn't the only one who wants this... I do to." He put his hands on Ludwig's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "Ludwig. I want a baby."

Ludwig blinked a couple of times. No expression was on his face. He seemed to be studying his face looking for anything that could determine that Gilbert was lying. After an eternity Ludwig finally spoke. "Which room?"

Gilbert quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Which room is going to be the nursery you idiot."

Gilbert snapped his fingers. "Right... well Birdie and I only started talking about it last night so..."

"So you aren't even sure you want this?" He asked.

Gilbert nodded. "Exactly. I just want to know a bit about it if we ever talk about it again."

Ludwig nodded. "Okay then... I'll help you if you really want this... Are you thinking about adopting a boy or girl?"

"Either is fine." Said Gilbert. "There the two most awesome genders right?"

Ludwig sighed. "They are the only genders Gilbert... Anyway gender is important. If you adopt a girl you will have to think about dealing um... puberty... and dating... With boys you have to think about them becoming rebellious... and the possibility of them getting a poor girl pregnant."

Gilbert nodded. "I see... so you decided that it would be less awkward to deal with someone who will become a bat shit crazy demon once a month instead of someone you can just smack upside the head."

Ludwig glared at his brother. "If you aren't going to take it seriously I'll leave right now."

Gilbert giggled. "Keseseseseses... Sorry Ludwig. You know I'm just a joker at heart."

Ludwig face palmed. "You... I can't believe you want to be a father..."

"Sorry." Said Gilbert. "But I really want to have a kid... damn I sound like some chick about to hit menopause..."

Ludwig sighed. "Call me later about this if you really are serious okay?"

Gilbert beamed. "Okay West."

"Meh, Vati!" Whined Sophie. "Papa's being fussy again!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and walked over to Sophie, who was standing in the door way pouting. "What happened now?"

"Papa's trying to make me wear my pink dress! I don't want to wear it!" She was pouting and crossing her arms in such a cute way.

Feliciano walked back into the room with Matthew. "Ve? But you would look so cute in the dress."

"I DON'T WANNA!" Cried Sophie. "Meh! Vati! Uncle Gilbert! Uncle Matthew! Make him stop!"

Ludwig chuckled. "Feliciano just let Sophie wear what she wants."

Feliciano pouted. "But... but..."

"No buts Feli." Said Ludwig. "Sophie is a big girl and can choose what she wants to wear."

Feliciano sighed. "Fine... Let's go home! Guess what I'm making for dinner tonight Sophie!"

"PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cried Sophie with a smile. Feliciano chuckled and took Sophie's hand.

"Later Gilbert, Matthew. We'll stay longer next time promise!" Feliciano said happily.

Ludwig followed after them. "Call me if you are serious Gilbert."

"Will do West." Said Gilbert. Once they were gone Gilbert sighed and turned to Matthew.

"So why did you make me close up the shop early?" He asked.

Gilbert bit his lip and walked over towards the couch. He gestured for Matthew to sit. Once Matthew sat down Gilbert began to explain. "It's probably nothing... but you know the case I've been working on?"

Matthew nodded. "The one that you keep mumbling about?"

Gilbert nodded. "That's the one... Anyway... today Alfred and I were talking about it and we kind of figured out the type of person our killer is after... so I wanted to give you this..." He reached into his pocket and handed Matthew a small aerosol can.

"Is this what I think it is?" Asked Matthew in a sightly shaky voice.

Gilbert nodded. "Yep... it's pepper spray. I don't want to worry you but... our guy is looking for people who look just like you and... It's probably nothing but just in case I want you to have it... Just in case... I don't want to frighten you but..."

Matthew smiled. "It's okay Gilbert. I know that I'll probably never see the guy and he'll never see me... I guess it's always good to be cautious." Truthfully Matthew was scared senseless. But honestly this wasn't as bad as the hell he went through years ago.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami-cat: <strong>DA DA DAAAAA! Please Review!


	7. Random chapter about the other 4

**Shinigami-cat: **... Well... I feel kind of lazy today and I wanted to write a chapter about some of the other characters (_in other word I couldn't think of an idea sorry!_) so anyway... I OWN NOTHING!

**Random chapter about Lovi, Toni, Iggy and Franny**

_In the middle of summer  
>All was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night  
>Summer (summer)<br>All was golden in the sky  
>All was golden when the day met the night<br>Summer, summer, summer, summer  
>All was golden when the day met the night<em>

'_When the day met the night' by Panic at the disco_

* * *

><p>Antonio woke up to the sound of hissing. He cracked open his eyes and looked down at the floor. Basil was beating up Toma. Basil and Toma were two cats that he and Romano got when they moved to Florida. Basil was a feisty little kitten who lashed out a lot and Toma was really laid back but protective of Basil. It reminded him a little of himself and Lovino. Speaking of Lovino where was he?<p>

Antonio sat up and yawned. "Hey Toma? Basil? Do you know where Lovi went?"

Basil hissed and head butted Toma, who purred and rubbed his face against Basil. Antonio laughed and got up to look for Lovino. He wasn't in the kitchen or in the lounge room. This was pretty unusual. He sighed, walked into the back yard and smiled. Lovino was sitting on the veranda looking out into the backyard. Antonio quietly sneaked up behind him and snaked his arms around the smaller man.

"So you're awake than bastard?" Growled Lovino.

Antonio chuckled. "Yep, so what are you doing out here?"

Lovino shrugged. "Thinking about how smashed you are going to be tomorrow."

Antonio frowned. "Why would I be smashed?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "You really are stupid aren't you? The stupid wine bastard and the eyebrow bastard are coming over today."

Antonio smiled. "Ah I forgot about that." A few days earlier he had invited Francis and Antonio over for a visit but Gilbert said he couldn't come so it was just Francis, who was bringing Arthur because he could. Antonio shrugged. "Well I won't get drunk if you don't want me to."

Lovino laughed darkly. "You said something like that last time and you remember how that turned out."

Antonio pulled a face as he tried to remember when suddenly his face lit up. "Oh now I remember! I woke up chained to a tree wearing a play boy bunny costume."

Lovino nodded. "And the bearded bastard couldn't remember where he put the key..."

"And we found Gilbert a day later over the other side of the city dressed in drag."

Lovino chuckled. "Bastard deserved it... Fuck off Antonio." Lovino quickly pushed Antonio away and stood up.

Antonio pouted. "Where are you going?"

"Feeding the cats you idiot." Growled Lovino. "I swear you're dumber than Feliciano sometimes! You know that dumb ass asked us to baby sit Sophie. Did he really expect us to fly over to another fucking state just to do that?"

Antonio's jaw dropped. "We missed out on a chance to baby sit Sophie? But she's so cute! Who got to baby sit her?"

Lovino shrugged. "Potato bastard number two and what's his face I think."

Antonio pouted. "But Lovi!"

"Get over it. She's already been and gone." Growled Lovino. Toma walked up to Lovino and began to purr. Lovino glared at the cat. "I'm getting your food already you greedy pig!"

Antonio laughed. "Toma isn't a pig. He's just making sure you feed Basil."

"Then why the hell is he so fat?"

"It's just fur."

"Idiot."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Within half an hour Francis and Arthur showed up. Francis was over the moon to see Antonio again. He practically glomped the Spaniard. "Antonio how wonderful it is to see you again!"

Antonio beamed. "It's wonderful to see you to Francis. Hi Arthur how are you?"

Arthur shrugged. "Still alive I guess."

Antonio chuckled and invited them into the house. They made their way into lounge room and sat down. Antonio beamed. "So what have you all been up to? Last time we spoke you said that you were going to go to France."

"We did." Said Francis. "It was wonderful."

"The cheese melt like vomit, the people all expected me to speak French and don't even get me started on the traffic." Said Arthur.

Francis pouted. "It was not that bad."

"Like hell it wasn't wine bastard." Snapped Lovino as he walked back into the room with a cup of coffee. "France sucks balls. Now Italy. That's a fucking good country. Especially the Southern part."

Antonio smiled. "I like Southern Italy too. It reminds me of Spain."

"Italy is way better than fucking Spain." Said Lovino.

"Such language." Said Arthur. "I thought you would have grown out of it by now Lovino. I mean we aren't in high school anymore."

Lovino sipped his coffee and gave Arthur the finger. "Fuck off eyebrows."

Antonio happily sat there and smiled. He was glad that everyone was getting along... Well he thought they were getting along anyway. It's probably best that he stayed oblivious to what was happening at the moment. Francis sighed. "Antonio how about we talk outside for a bit? We will be able to catch up better that way. Less noise."

Antonio nodded and followed Francis outside. Once they were out there Francis sat down on the veranda and sighed. Antonio sat next to him and grinned. "So what's going on?"

Francis looked at Antonio through the corner of his eye. "Ever wonder what would have happened if they knew?"

Antonio tilted his head. "Knew what?"

Francis laughed and scratched his chin. "What have we been doing for the past few hundred decades or so Antonio?"

Antonio frowned then his eyes lit up. "Oh that! It would be interesting to know wouldn't it?"

Francis nodded. "I've thought about telling Arthur for some years now but I don't know how he would take it. What about you?"

Antonio shrugged. "I've never thought about it. But if I did tell Lovi, he would just call me crazy and ask me if I hit my head."

Francis chuckled. "That sounds like Lovino... Have you heard from Gilbert recently?"

Antonio shook his head. "Sorry but no... I haven't seen him in ages... But the last time I saw him he seemed really tired."

Francis nodded. "Last time I saw him he was really worried about Matthew's sanity. I thought that he would become more laid back when he became human but he's just become even more paranoid."

Antonio nodded. "He shouldn't be like that. He should be happy. We should go and see him some time."

Francis's eyes lit up and he grinned. "You mean like a surprise visit? We should just jump up and go over to his house and crash there for a while?"

Antonio smiled. "That would be nice. He would be so happy to see us."

Francis nodded. "Yep right after he got over being furious at us."

Antonio smiled. "A surprise visit... that's a good idea... we could go out drinking... Just like the old days..."

Francis nodded. "That sounds like fun."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Lovino glared at the back of Antonio's head. "I just know they are up to no good..."

Arthur nodded. "I agree... This can't end well for either of us..."

"I hope those bastards don't want to take us to a strip club again..." Lovino shuddered. "That was just a little messed up."

Arthur shuddered. "That... I don't want to think about it... So um... You and Antonio still engaged?"

Lovino sighed and nodded. "Yes, yes the tomato bastard and I are still engaged. What about you? The wine bastard propose to you yet?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "No. But I think there's something going on with Francis... It's like back when we were in high school. I just feel like he's keeping something from me. You know he never talks about anything from his past at all. It's kind of freaky."

Lovino nodded. "Tomato bastard does the same thing. Well either that or he starts to ramble on about places that he's never been before or places that don't exist anymore than forgets about it."

Arthur nodded and frowned. "Seems a little odd... But they must have their reasons I guess..."

Lovino laughed. "Right. They are such bastards. I can't believe that they won't tell us about that shit."

Arthur nodded. "Want to get the hell out of here while we still can?"

Lovino shook his head. "I can't. Stupid idiot will forget to feed the cats if I leave." As if on cue Basil and Toma came running into the room and jumped up onto the couch. Toma rubbed his face on Arthur's leg and purred. Basil hissed and bit Toma's tail. Lovino rolled his eyes. "You're such an attention whore Basil."

Arthur chuckled and scratched Toma behind the ear. "Well aren't you just a big ball of sun shine... Not too sure about you though." Basil hissed at Arthur and continued to bite Toma's tail.

Lovino picked up a toy mouse and chucked it at the wall. "Go fetch you dumb ass." Toma jumped off the couch and ran to get the mouse toy. Basil quickly followed. "Dumb cats."

Arthur shrugged. "They're just cats."

The door to the backyard suddenly opened and in walked Francis and Antonio. They had huge smiles on their faces which worried Arthur and Lovino severally. "What's happening bastards? What are you planning?"

Francis laughed. "Oh Lovino don't worry your pretty little head."

Lovino gulped. "Shit... Arthur let's pack our bags and get the fuck out of here."

"Agreed." Said Arthur. Before they could make it to the door Antonio grabbed Lovino and Francis grabbed Arthur.

Arthur and Lovino looked at each other with pure fear. "They're going to rape us." They said in unison.

Francis laughed and smiled at Lovino. "Why would you think we would do something like that? Don't you trust us at all?"

"Don't you at least want to hear our idea?" Asked Antonio.

"No way in hell." Hissed Lovino.

"Let us go you bloody wankers!" Growled Arthur.

Francis pouted but let go of Arthur. Antonio followed suit. "But we have a really good idea." Whined Antonio.

Francis nodded. "We decided to go and visit Gilbert. A spontaneous visit to see him again. It has been too long."

"Then why the bloody hell did you look like you were going to rape us?" Growled Arthur.

"We looked like we wanted to rape you?" Asked Antonio. "Really?"

"Yes really." Hissed Lovino. "We can't go anyway. Who's going to look after dumb and dumber?"

Antonio tilted his head to the side. "You mean Basil and Toma? Can't we just take them with us?"

"Hell no!" Spat Lovino. "No way am I taking those fur balls anywhere!" Toma made a whining noise and rolled over onto his side. Basil hissed again and began to bite Toma. Toma looked at Basil and wacked him in the back of the head with his tail.

Antonio squealed. "So cute! We have to take them! Please Lovi! Please! I promise we'll do whatever you want to do tonight if you let me take the cats!"

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Did I hear what I think I heard?"

Lovino went bright red. "SHUT UP TOMATO BASTARD! OKAY TAKE THE STUPID CATS! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"

Antonio grinned and picked up Toma and Basil. "Yay did you hear that? We're going to see Gilbert!" Toma purred and Basil bit Antonio's arm. "Ouch. Not nice Basil."

"Dumb ass." Muttered Lovino.

Arthur sighed and looked at Francis. "So... really? We're going to meet up with Gilbert... Isn't he married to Alfred's brother?"

Francis nodded. "I believe so. Is there something wrong with that?"

Arthur glared at Francis. "Don't tell me you are that dense. Alfred and I dated in high school stupid."

"I know." Said Francis. "But the past is the past and the future is now."

"How poetic."

Antonio handed the cats to Lovino and grabbed Francis's arm. "Help me pack and find the cat's travel cases."

Francis beamed. "Next stop Gilbert's place!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami-cat: <strong>... damn that took forever... stupid exams... stupid heat waves... stupid everything... So please review!


	8. Magic carp

**Shinigami-cat: **Hi peoples! How is everyone? Good? That's wonderful... I OWN NOTHING!

**Magic carp**

_I stumble through the wreckage rusted from the rain  
>There's nothin' left to salvage, no one left to blame<br>Among the broken mirrors I don't look the same  
>I'm rusted from the rain, I'm rusted from the rain<em>

_Dissect me till my blood runs down into the drain_  
><em>My bitter heart is pumpin' oil into my veins<em>  
><em>I'm nothin' but a tin man, don't feel any pain<em>  
><em>I don't feel any pain, I don't feel any pain<em>  
><em>I'm rusted from the rain<em>

'_Rusted from the rain' by Billy Talent_

* * *

><p>Gilbert sighed as he rolled the pen across the kitchen bench. He had a feeling he went a little over board with telling Matthew that he might be a possible target for a serial killer. "Fuck it's just like high school all over again." He muttered.<p>

At the moment Matthew had taken a sleeping pill and was fast asleep. Gilbert was just glad he knew where Matthew was. A sudden knock at the door brought him back to the real world. He sighed and opened the door. Before he could say any witty insults at the person who interrupted his pen pushing time, he was crash tackled to the ground. "GILBERT!" Yelled a rather familiar voice. "WE CAME TO VISIT YOU!"

Gilbert blinked and pushed the man off him. It was Antonio. Gilbert sighed. "Let me guess... you came here so Lovino is here... which means Francis is here... so Arthur is here too..."

"You are quite right Gilbert." Said Francis. "But Lovino and Arthur are over at Feliciano's house at the moment."

Gilbert nodded and stood up. "Okay... Get out of my house."

Antonio and Francis's faces immediately fell. "But Gilbert..."

Gilbert shook his head. "Sorry but I really have stuff to do. Get out."

Francis shook his head. "No Gilbert. We aren't moving until you tell us what's going on."

Gilbert sighed. "New case... three already dead... I have a feeling Matthew might get killed so..."

Francis rolled his eyes. "You really are something you know that? You aren't fun anymore!"

"You need to loosen up at little." Said Antonio.

Gilbert sighed. "Look... It's not that I'm not happy that you are here... It's just..."

Francis flicked Gilbert's ear. "You worry too much. There is a million in one chance that Matthew will die so calm down and come out drinking with us tonight."

Gilbert rubbed his ear. "No. I'm not going. I have to stay and look after Matthew."

Antonio pouted. "You know Gilbert... Now that you're human you worry about Matthew way too much. It wasn't like this back when you were a Fallen angel."

Gilbert sighed. "That's because I knew that if I stuffed up really badly we could start over... but... But it won't happen anymore... If I screw up this time it's permanent." He sat down on the lounge and sighed.

Francis and Antonio looked at each other with concern. This definitely wasn't the Gilbert they knew. "But Gilbert... This isn't like you."

"It is now." He deadpanned.

"Are you happy with yourself?" Asked Antonio.

Gilbert shrugged. "What am I supposed to do?"

Francis rolled his eyes. "He's obviously no longer the person we knew Antonio. We should just leave." Antonio and Francis turned to leave.

"Francis? Antonio?" Called a sleepy voice from the hall. Gilbert jumped up and turned to see Matthew standing in the door way. He was wearing his signature red hoodie and a pair of sweat pants. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "When did you guys get here?"

Francis beamed and walked over to Matthew. "How are you Matthew? We haven't seen you in ages! Were you sleeping?"

Matthew nodded and yawned. "I took some sleeping pills a while ago. I haven't had much sleep recently... but it's nice to see you and Antonio. I'll go make some coffee, or do you want beer?"

"Coffee would be fantastic!" Beamed Antonio. "Do you have any cookies?"

Matthew nodded and walked off to the kitchen. He soon came back with several cups of coffee and a plate of cookies. Antonio beamed and dunked his cookies in the coffee.

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Matthew spoke up. "So... Why are you here?"

"We want to take Gilbert drinking." Said Antonio. "But he's being a grouch and said no."

Matthew frowned. "Why would you say no?" He asked Gilbert. "You haven't gone out in ages."

"That's because I-"

Matthew put his hand up and frowned at Gilbert. He turned to Francis and Antonio. "Please take him out drinking tonight."

Gilbert gasped. "Wait what?"

"He's been too stressed out lately and he's been worrying about me non-stop and thinks I'm going to drop dead unless I'm under constant supervision. Take him drinking tonight please."

Francis and Antonio began to laugh. "Even he thinks you need to get drunk!" Said Francis.

Antonio laughed. "Yay! Drinking buddies!"

Gilbert pouted and crossed his arms. "Maybe I don't want to get drunk. Maybe I just want to stay home... What the hell am I on about? Why am I turning down the chance to get wasted?"

Matthew chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. "Maybe you're just a little... I don't know... settled in your ways. Old man."

Gilbert gasped. "Old man? I'll show you Birdie." Gilbert jumped up onto the coffee table and struck a heroic pose. "Tonight we shall go drinking."

"That's the Gilbert I know." Said Francis

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

The trio ended up going to Magic carp. That good old place down near the harbour where the first victim was found... fun. The bar was crowded and the musky smell of stake cigarette smoke and spilt beer hung in the air.

At the moment Gilbert was chugging down his sixth beer. "And I shay... I shay... um... crap what did I say?" Mumbled Gilbert. "Oh that's right... I'm awesome motherfucker!

Francis and Antonio laughed at their friends drunken antics. "Now isn't this fun?" Asked Francis. "The Bad Touch Trio back together again."

Antonio grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "_Si! _Let's drink some shots!"

"Like no way!" Called a voice. "Like is that you Gilbert? Who are your friends?" Gilbert turned his head to see Felix all decked out in drag; black and green mini skirt, black tank top, green fishnet gloves and black pumps.

"Felix!" Cried Gilbert. "It's... um... interesting to see you! All decked out like a cheap hooker and everything."

Felix rolled his eyes. "You're like just jealous that you can't like rock this look."

Gilbert shrugged. "Maybe... This is French fry and Big tomato... French fry, Big tomato, this Felix. I work with him."

Antonio laughed. "You really are drunk."

"I didn't know you worked in the porn industry." Said Francis.

"Like what the hell?" Asked Felix. "That's like totally rude, but you have good fashion sense so I'll like forgive you for now."

Gilbert laughed and sighed. "So... why might you be here?"

Felix sat down next to Gilbert and smiled. "Like my boyfriend and I are like here drinking. He like went to get some drinks. He should like be back in a second. Like there he is. Lite! Like over here!" Felix waved over a man.

Gilbert looked up at Felix's boyfriend and looked him over. He would be a little taller than Felix if Felix wasn't wearing heels; he was wearing black jeans, a dark red shirt and runners. His hair was shoulder length and brown and his eyes were green. He seemed so familiar for some reason, but Gilbert couldn't quite remember him.

"Hey it's Toris." Said Antonio. "Hi Toris!"

Gilbert almost choked on his beer. "TORIS?"

Toris almost dropped the beer's he was carrying. He looked at Gilbert with wide and fearful eyes. "Hi... Gilbert... Antonio... Francis... It's been a while..."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew sighed as he ate his noodles while watching TV. He was glad Gilbert was finally out of the house. It wasn't as though he wasn't happy that Gilbert was spending more time with him... he just wished Gilbert wasn't smothering him. "I'm glad Francis and Antonio are here... Gilbert was too stressed. Isn't that right Gilbird?"

Gilbird popped up next to Matthew's head and chirped cheerfully. Then he stole a noodle off Matthew's fork. Matthew pouted but patted the little bird anyway. At the moment he was watching Princess Mononoke. An anime Alfred said was totally awesome. In Matthew's opinion it was just messed up... well the part he was up to was messed up anyway... A giant albino bore was being turned into a demon... by weird blood worm things... Weird.

Matthew shrugged and gave his noodles to Gilbird. After seeing something that looks a hell of a lot like something you're eating turn something into a demonic mass of demonicness you tend to lose your appetite. Gilbert was rather happy about this and ate Matthew's food.

Matthew shrugged and decided to have a shower and call it a night. "Keep an eye on things for me Gilbird." Said Matthew. "Don't want any killers braking in now do we?"

Gilbird tweeted and Matthew chuckled. Gilbird was so cute. He walked into the bathroom, stripped down and turned on the shower. He sighed as the warm water washed over him. It was so relaxing. Matthew was caught in such a state of bliss he didn't hear the window opening... or Gilbird beginning to chirp in panic...

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

"You guys like know each other?" Asked Felix. "Like this is such a small world."

"Too small if you ask me." Growled Gilbert. He would never forgive Toris for his hand in Matthew's kidnapping, rape and attempted murder.

Toris laughed nervously and sat down next to Felix. "Like how do you guys know each other?" Asked Felix.

"We went to the same summer camp when we were in high school." Said Toris a little too quickly. He quickly glanced around the table. Pleading with his eyes for them to follow along. Francis nodded.

"I remember that." Said Francis. "Remember when Antonio fell off the roof of the cabin?"

Antonio smiled. "I broke my leg."

Felix nodded and got up. "Okay. Be back in a second ladies." He quickly trotted towards the bathroom. As soon as Felix was out of sight Gilbert grabbed Toris by the front of the shirt.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drag you out the back and beat you to death." He growled.

Toris gulped. "Please Gilbert... I never wanted to go along with what Ivan wanted! None of us did... Well Natalia might have... but I assure you none of us wanted to do all that!"

"Speaking of Ivan." Said Antonio. "Where is he?"

"Yeah Toris." Hissed Gilbert. "Where is he?"

Toris sighed. "He's dead. You killed him. As soon as you turned into a swarm of flesh eating moths we all bolted for it. No one could have survived that... no one..."

Gilbert let go of Toris and frowned. "So what happened to the rest of the demons?"

Toris frowned. "Raivis moved to Latvia, Eduard now works as technical support back in Estonia, Katyusha now writes cook books, I work at a garage and Natalia... she dropped off the map... no one knows where she is. Last I heard she was living in Russia..."

"So why are you here?" Asked Francis as he took a sip of wine. "Are you going to steal Felix's soul?"

"No." Said Toris. "I would never do that to him I... I love him."

"Demons can't love." Spat Gilbert. "You'll just use him and leave him."

Toris glared at Gilbert. "I love him just as much as you love Matthew."

Gilbert slammed his beer down on the table. "Don't you dare drag Matthew into this."

"Calm down _amigo's._"Said Antonio. "I mean we're all kind of friends here... maybe ... kind of... maybe not..."

Francis shrugged and drank some more of his wine. "Correct me if I'm wrong Toris, but were you and the others under contract with Ivan?"

Toris nodded. "Raivis and Eduard were too... We were contracted as henchmen basically... We had to do what Ivan said or... well... it wasn't pleasant... Katyusha and Natalia were his sisters... so I guess they had an obligation to help him as blood relatives..."

"So why are you hanging around Feliks?" Asked Gilbert. "And I want the real reason. Not the sappy I love him reason."

Toris rolled his eyes. "Okay... there is another reason I'm with him... I'm a demon... Specifically I'm a male Succubus... But he doesn't know."

Francis frowned. "I thought when a Succubus had done the deed their partner would end up insane?"

"It depends on how much testosterone I need." Said Toris.

Gilbert frowned. "Wait a second... you're the woman in the relationship?"

Toris went bright red. "Shut up. It... it can't be helped... But I really do love him... so please don't screw this up for me!"

Gilbert sighed. "Fine... Me and the guys will be awesome and not mention anything about the past."

"Thank you." Said Toris.

"But just to clarify..." Said Gilbert. "Ivan is definitely gone? Never coming back ever?"

Toris nodded. "He has to be. I mean he hasn't tried to contact any of us at all. There's no way he could be alive."

"I'm like back!" Announced Feliks. He grabbed Toris's arm and pulled him to the dance floor. "Like let's totally dance!"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew got out of the shower, dried off and changed into his PJ's. He walked into the lounge room to put Gilbird back into his cage. Gilbird was flying around an open window. Matthew frowned. "I didn't leave that open did I?"

He shrugged and put Gilbird back into his cage. He walked back over to the window and closed it. He yawned and went to bed. As soon as his cheek kissed the pillow he started to snore.

Sadly he didn't notice the tiny little black dots placed strategically around the room...

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Lars sighed as he plugged in the last of his TVs. It had taken him forever to set everything up perfectly and now it was just right. He sat down on his bed and turned on his six TV sets. All of them gave him a different view of Matthew's house... but two of them were placed in Matthew's bed room at different angels to see it from every angle.

At the moment he was watching Matthew sleep. Gilbert was nowhere in sighed. Lars chuckled. "All alone tonight? Poor little guy."

Some might call Lars a stalker... and well... they would be right.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami-cat: <strong>DONE! PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Bruises and scratch marks

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... Next chapter... I OWN NOTHING!

**Bruises and scratch marks**

_Cast off the crutch that kills the pain  
>The Red Flag waving never meant the same<br>The kids of tomorrow don't need today  
>When they live in the sins of yesterday<em>

'_Red Flag' by Billy Talent_

* * *

><p>Matthew shifted uncomfortably in his seat in Tino's office. He knew Tino could see the huge purple bruise on his face. He was just glad he found his turtle neck so Tino couldn't see the marks on his neck. "So... um... Would you mind if I ask how you got that bruise?" Asked Tino.<p>

Matthew sighed. "Um... well... It's nothing..."

Tino sighed. "Well... If you are sure... Gilbert didn't do anything to you did he?"

Matthew shook his head. "Oh no. He didn't well... He um..."

Tino raised an eyebrow. "Yes Matthew?"

"Okay..." Sighed Matthew. "Yes Gilbert did hit me... but he had a really good reason."

"There is never a good reason to hit your partner." Said Tino sternly.

Matthew blushed and looked down at his feet. "I guess so... but this was different... If Gilbert hadn't have slapped me I would have choked to death..."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew looked around the warm, dark concrete room. He could just make out the outline of his hand if he held it up right in front of his face. He slowly began to crawl around the room. His hand brushed against something cold and metallic.

Matthew frowned and picked it up. It was a chain and it was attached to the wall. He gasped and dropped the chain. "No..." He whispered. "No... No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Not again... Not again."

Matthew began to back away from the chain as fast as he could. His hands bumped into something hard and slightly soft. It was a matters. Matthew began to shake and sweat began to pour down the back of his neck. He was back in hell.

Suddenly something heavy knocked Matthew back onto the matters and held him down. Before Matthew could reach up and push whatever it was off him leather gloved hands wrapped around Matthew's throat and squeezed harshly.

Matthew gasped and strangled sounds escaped his lips as he began to tug and claw at the hands but it was all in vain. The harder he clawed the tighter the hands gripped. Matthew's vision started to become blurred as his brain was starved of oxygen. His hands slowly fell away from his neck and his eyes rolled back into his head.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Suddenly Matthew yelled and clutched the side of his face. It stung like hell. He blinked a few times until everything came into focus. The first thing he saw was a pair of burning red eyes. "I'm sorry Matthew." Said Gilbert. "I... I didn't know what else to do." Matthew was back in his bed.

Matthew quirked an eyebrow and sat up. "What are you talking about?" Gilbert's eyes went wide and swore loudly before running off to the bathroom. Matthew sighed. What the hell was going on? That's when he noticed something odd... His neck felt hot and sticky. He rubbed his neck and looked at his hand.

All the colour drained from his face. Blood. Blood was all over his hands. He felt his stomach churn and he began to dry heave. He felt disgusting... he needed to get rid of anything that was in his stomach... but there was nothing there. He hated the thick, damp metallic smell that was invading his nose.

Gilbert quickly ran back into the room with a damp washcloth and some band aids. He quickly began to dab away at Matthew's neck. "Sorry... I'm so sorry... If I'd woken up sooner it wouldn't be this bad..."

"What happened?" Asked Matthew weakly. "What did I do?"

Gilbert sighed. "You began to thrash around in your sleep... I didn't really think too much of it... but then I started to hear you choke... You were trying to claw your throat out."

Matthew's eyes went wide. "I... I what?"

Gilbert nodded. "You were... I tried to wake you up... but you wouldn't and I panicked so... Um... I slapped you... Sorry..."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "You slapped me?"

Gilbert nodded and looked away. Ashamed of his actions. "I know... I shouldn't have... but I didn't know what else to do... you weren't breathing... Sorry..."

Matthew sighed and kissed Gilbert on the cheek. "It's okay Gilbert. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

"... And that's how it happened..." Said Matthew. "It was just a one off thing. I know he didn't mean to."

Tino nodded and jotted down some more notes. "Okay... Well I'm going to give you something. Now I just want you to consider this." He handed Matthew a brochure.

'_Greenwich Mental Asylum'_

"... You want me to go to a nut house?" Asked Matthew in disbelief.

Tino shook his head. "No. I just think that you should consider it. The only reason I'm even suggesting this is because you're starting to hurt yourself in a potentially life threatening way."

Matthew nodded. "I get it... but I don't really see the need to go..."

Tino nodded. "That's okay. But they are really good. If you have any questions about Greenwich you can just call them up and talk to them." Matthew sighed and stuffed the brochure into his pocket. He highly doubted that he would ever need to go there or even call them but it was polite. "Is there anything else that you want to talk about?"

Matthew sighed. "Well... I found out that I might be a target for a serial killer but apart from that nothing really."

"What?" Asked Tino. "Why would you think that?"

Matthew shrugged. "Well... my husband's working on a case where the serial killer is targeting people that look like me but that' no big deal..."

Tino's eyes went wide. "Um... I..."

Matthew leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I guess you don't usually get people that know they might actually get killed by someone, and they aren't paranoid."

Tino nodded. "I guess so... but I guess we should talk about that. So how does it make you feel? Anxious? Nervous?"

Matthew shrugged. "I guess... but I haven't really given it much thought. I mean I am worried about it but I pretty much have no chance of actually being killed because the city is so huge... I doubt that I will even see this guy in the street."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert was just about ready to kill something. The case was coming to a dead end. They had no leads at all. He had thought that maybe Ivan would have something to do with it but after it was confirmed that he was dead he had no reason to continue down that line of thought. The killer hadn't killed anyone for several weeks now and it was really starting to worry him.

"Every day the trail gets colder..." He hissed in frustration.

Alfred shrugged and drank his thick shake. "Well... shouldn't we be happy? If this guy isn't killing any more than doesn't that mean the killer has given up or dead?"

Gilbert shrugged. "I guess... but I don't know... What if the killer is working up to the grand finally?" He grimaced at the thought. "If any of this guy's previous actions are anything to go by the grand finally is going to be brutal..."

Alfred nodded. "It'll be a massacre... What if the last killing was the last?"

"Doubtful..." Said Gilbert. "Maybe we should go over what we know again?"

Alfred shrugged. "Okay then... Let's say the killer still hasn't finished... What is he saying by killing these people?"

Gilbert frowned and spun around in his chair. "Um... he doesn't care where he kills... Vic 1 dumped in a harbour, near the lower more dirty part of the city. Vic 2 killed on the roof of a middle class apartment... Vic 3 killed in a back ally, in the upper class part of the city."

"Why is he killing all those people, from those different parts of the city?" Asked Alfred.

"He's taunting us... he's saying look at me... You can't touch me. I'll kill anyone from any class... I don't discriminate. You can't tell where I'm going to strike next. I'll kill anyone I want and you can't do a thing about it."

Alfred frowned. "Okay then... Why would he stop killing?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Okay... so I'm a killer. I have to kill a young, blond haired white male with blue eyes. I don't interact with my victims... I probably also have a big ego... So why would I stop killing? Maybe I found something to stroke my ego... Maybe I'm in love or a steady relationship? But I'll end up killing them eventually... Then I'll blame the person I'm really angry at then go after them... And I'll probably end up killing then in a really horrific way."

Alfred shrugged. "I guess so... Wanna get pizza for lunch?"

Gilbert got up and sighed. "Fine... but you're paying this time."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew was laying on the bed looking up at the roof listening to ACDC. Turns out he kind of liked it. He hummed along to the words. He suddenly sat up and pulled off his turtle neck. He ran his fingers over the shallow cuts and scabs that were forming on his neck. He felt gross.

"I can't believe I did that to myself..." He muttered. He flopped back down onto his back and rested one hand on his chest while the other ghosted over his neck. It felt so strange. It kind of tingled a little. He shivered and moved his hand back to his chest to join his other hand.

He frowned and drummed his fingers on his chest for a bit. '_Nothing much to do today... I don't need to get any groceries... and I already went to talk with Tino today... I guess I could always make dinner... but that's about seven hours away... Lunch it is then._'

Matthew stood up and walked out into the kitchen. He didn't even bother to put his shirt back on. Was there really any point? After all he was home alone and no one could see him right?

He ended up just making a peanut butter sandwich and ate it while sitting on the couch. Gilbird nestled in his hair happily. Matthew smiled and patted the little bird before turning on the TV. He channel surfed until he found a hockey game. He sighed. "Hey Gilbird do you think Francis and Antonio have gone back to wherever they came from?"

Gilbird tweeted and flew over to the window. Matthew shrugged and continued to watch the TV. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Matthew quickly ran to his room and pulled his turtle neck back on before answering the door. As soon as he opened the door Francis walked in with a huge smile on his face. "Matthew! Is Gilbert here?"

Matthew shook his head and led him to the lounge room. "Sorry but Gilbert's at work."

Francis nodded knowingly and sat down on the lounge. "I see... So how are you and Gilbert going? I didn't get a chance to catch up with you before."

Matthew shrugged. "Things are okay... Ever since Gilbert went out drinking with you guys he seems to have calmed down a lot, which is nice. Would you like something to drink?"

Francis nodded. "Some water would be nice." Matthew nodded went to the kitchen and quickly came back with two cups of water. Francis thanked him and sighed. "So... Why are you wearing a turtle neck? They are so... just so out. A scarf would look much better."

Matthew gulped. He couldn't wear scarfs... no he couldn't... Ivan wore scarfs... "I just liked it that's all..."

Francis scoffed. "Well is it the same reason you have a bruise on your face?" Francis smirked. "Did you and Gilbert get a little frisky last night? Trying to hide a hicky?"

Matthew blushed and shook his head. "Oh no! We-we haven't done that for a while... I just injured myself that's all!"

Francis pouted. "Well if you haven't had sex why bother using the turtle neck?"

Matthew sighed. "I um... I apparently tried to claw my throat out last night... so I'm just using the turtle neck to cover the cuts..."

Francis frowned and walked over to Matthew. "Mind if I have a look?" Matthew shrugged and pulled it down slightly. "Ah... I can see why you would want to cover those up... Luckily they don't seem too deep so they shouldn't scar your skin too badly."

Matthew shrugged and pulled the turtle neck back up. "Thanks... I guess..."

Francis nodded and sat back down. "Now what is this I heard about you and Gilbert not having sex?"

Matthew blushed. "Do we really have to talk about this?" Sex had always been a bit of a touchy subject for them. Matthew still felt anxious through the whole thing and sometimes he would feel sick and feel like he needed to vomit afterwards. But he couldn't say he hated it per say...

Francis nodded. "Yes. It is quite obvious that you and Gilbert don't go at it like two horny rabbits in spring, but that's fine. I would be really pissed at Gilbert if he just married you for your body. You two have a deep connection and that's good. But you two still need to have sex. I mean you two are married aren't you?"

Matthew blushed and looked down at his feet. "Did you just come here to make me feel awkward?"

Francis shrugged. "I actually came here to bug Gilbert about his sex life but talking to you is fun too. You don't throw things at me."

Matthew chuckled. "That sounds like Gilbert."

"But back to the point." Said Francis he leaned forward in his seat and looked at Matthew with intense eyes. "You and Gilbert need to have sex. Soon."

Matthew couldn't even look at Francis anymore. This was just too embarrassing. "I um... Why are we talking about this?"

Francis laughed. "Because I'm French! And I'm sure you have some French heritage somewhere in you being Canadian and all. You must be in touch with _l'amour._"

Matthew sighed. "Well yes... but..."

Francis shook his head. "But nothing! I know Gilbert won't pressure you into anything because of what happened, but he's so worried that you will freak out that he won't go any further than kissing you. You need to take a bit of charge and show him that you want him just as much as he wants you."

Matthew's blush darkened and he looked out the window. "I... I wouldn't know what to do... I... Why do we have to talk about this?"

Francis chuckled and stood up. "Well as I said I was going to talk to Gilbert about this but it was fun talking to you about it too." He began to walk towards the door. "Remember what I said Matthew! Take charge!" With that Francis left.

Matthew's face was still bright red. '_Take charge? But... But... God damn you Francis..._'

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami-cat: <strong>I'm pretty sure you know what's going to happen next chapter boys and girls... Wait a second... are guys even reading my fanfiction? That's something I'll look into... Please review!


	10. The effects of white powder

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... um... hell I don't know what to write here... I OWN NOTHING!

**The effects of white powder**

_Surrender every word, every thought every sound.  
>Surrender every touch, every smile, every frown.<br>Surrender all the pain we've endured until now.  
>Surrender all the hope that I lost you have found.<br>Surrender yourself to me._

'_Surrender' by Billy Talent_

* * *

><p>Matthew was standing in the kitchen reading the brochure Tino had given him while waiting for the oven to heat up. '<em>Greenwich huh? Well they do have a good reputation... and well... I guess they aren't shady like some places. I guess I could talk to Gilbert about it later... Gilbert...<em>' Matthew's face went bright red as he remembered his little talk with Francis earlier. '_Damn you Francis!_'

He sighed and frowned. How the hell was he supposed to make the first move? He never had to in his whole life. He shook his head and put the chicken in the oven. "How would I even make the first move? What would Gilbert usually do...? Make out with me and pull on my hair curl... That won't work..."

He sighed and walked into the bed room. He was going to sketch something while he was waiting for the chicken to cook. He hadn't really sketched much lately but he still did from time to time. Nothing much really... just a few of Gilbird, the furniture, Kumajiro... Gilbert...

Matthew put the sketch book away. Stupid Francis, now his thoughts were becoming all perverted and junk. He frowned and walked back out to the lounge room. Maybe he could think things through before Gilbert got home...

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert sighed and picked up his jacket. "I'm knocking off today okay?"

"Later Gilbert." Said Alfred. "Don't get stabbed on the way out."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and walked out the door. He really needed to just go home and sleep. He didn't even feel like eating. As soon as he walked out the door he happened to run into one very happy Frenchman. "Oh Gilbert! I need to talk to you!"

Gilbert smirked and rolled his eyes. "Hey Francis. How the hell do you know where I work?"

"Because I am an amazing person." Said Francis with a wink. "Anyway I went over to your house the other day to talk to you but you were at work."

Gilbert shrugged. "Well you could have called me. You have my number right?"

Francis pouted. "But I wanted to speak with you in person." A devilish grin spread across his face. "I ended up talking to Matthew instead."

Gilbert gulped. "Oh no... You didn't mentally scar him did you? He doesn't need to go to more therapy you know."

Francis chuckled. "Oh no Gilbert. I wouldn't even think to do something like that to him. Anyway I wanted to talk to you about something important. Would you mind?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Sure I got some time. What's up?" Francis beamed and pulled a small box out of his pocket and gave it to Gilbert. Gilbert frowned and opened the box. Inside was a small vile of white powder. "What the hell is this? Cocaine? I could arrest you for this you know."

Francis chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you. But it's just an aphrodisiac."

Gilbert's eyes went wide. "A what? Why? Why would you give me this?"

Francis rolled his eyes. "So you can have sex with Matthew of course. Why else? Just slip some into his coffee or something tonight. It's colourless, odourless and tasteless. I guarantee hot wild sex with this."

Gilbert blushed and shook his head. "No way in hell... I'm not going to make Birdie have sex with me. Stupid idiot."

Francis pouted. "You're going to let Matthew down you know... After all we were talking all about it the other day..."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "French fry says what?"

Francis sighed. "Matthew. Your husband. Want's sex. You. Go home. Fuck him. Why must I spell this out for you?"

Gilbert shook his head. "What the hell Francis? Did you get hit in the head with something?"

Francis shook his head. "You are really stupid you know that? Matthew want's to but you are too chicken."

"I'm not chicken." Said Gilbert. "I'm awesome."

Francis smirked. "Then have fun... Unless you aren't as awesome as you say you are. Just remember use a little bit. Not too much." Gilbert glared at Francis and stormed off. Francis just laughed. He truly was the king of manipulating others into having hot wild sex. The Frenchman strikes again.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

As Gilbert sat down to eat dinner he was trying to figure out how to slip Matthew the damn aphrodisiac... and if he should in the first place... It was a tossup between hells yes, slip him it than see if Francis had just given him chalk and hell no, he wasn't going to test stuff that Francis gave him on Matthew. But would he really get laid if he used it? Questions, questions.

"Um... Are you okay Gilbert?" Asked Matthew. "You look like you're trying to burn a hole through the table with your eyes..."

Gilbert shook his head. "Naw... I'm fine. It's just... Work!" Matthew would believe that right? "Just totally stressed out about it and everything... I just need to unwind a little..."

Matthew nodded and stood up. "Want me to get you a beer or something?"

Suddenly a light bulb appeared above Gilbert's head. "It's okay. You sit down I'll get it myself... Do you want a drink?"

Matthew sat back down and sighed. "Sure... I'll have whatever you're having..."

Gilbert nodded and walked into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and pulled out two beers. He opened them both and took out the vile of aphrodisiac from his pocket. He tipped a little bit into one of them and swirled it around. He put the vile away and sniffed both of them. They smelt the same. They looked the same. He took a little sip from both of them. They even tasted the same. Francis was telling the truth about that part at least.

He shrugged and walked out to the lounge room where Matthew was sitting on the lounge. Time to see if this so called aphrodisiac would work.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew sighed as he sat on the lounge. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... But then again they hadn't done it in months so... Tonight was as good as any. Suddenly Gilbert appeared next to Matthew and handed him his beer. Matthew sighed and took a large gulp of liquid courage. That's all he really needed... Maybe a second gulp was in order.

He sighed and leaned against Gilbert's shoulder. "So why is work so stressful?" He asked.

Gilbert sighed. "Well... Nothing is getting done... We have no leads or anything... It just pisses me off..."

Matthew nodded and moved a little closer to Gilbert. For some reason he was beginning to feel a little hazy and warm. He drank another mouthful. "You shouldn't stress so much. It's not good for your health."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at Matthew's closeness but wrapped an arm around him anyway pulling him closer. "What are you blushing for Birdie?"

Matthew tilted his head in confusion. He didn't even realize he was blushing. "Am I?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yes you are. Are you feeling alright?"

Matthew sighed. '_Damn it... Why do I feel so hot? Do I have a fever? A cold? Maybe I'm just embarrassed about wanting to... GOD DAMN YOU FRANCIS! I CAN'T EVEN THINK THE DAMN WORD WITHOUT HEARING YOU LAUGH!_'

Gilbert chuckled and ran his hand through Matthew's hair. Matthew shivered from the touch and leaned in closer... if that was even possible. Gilbert pulled Matthew onto his lap and kissed him. Matthew moaned and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck. Gilbert sucked and licked Matthew's bottom lip and Matthew opened his mouth.

Gilbert's tongue dived in and explored every inch of his lovers mouth. Matthew groaned and began to grind down onto Gilbert's crotch. Gilbert moaned and pushed Matthew's back for air. They were both panting and a single string of saliva was connecting their lips. "Let's take this to the bedroom." Whispered Gilbert.

Matthew nodded and quickly got off him. Gilbert quickly picked up the Canadian bridal style and hurried off to the bedroom. He placed Matthew on the bed and climbed on top.

Strong lightly calloused hands slipped under Matthew's loose red hoddie and began to run up and down his cool sides. Matthew moaned and shivered at the touches. Gilbert lowered his head and began to lovingly lick and kiss the scratches and cuts on Matthew's neck. "So beautiful." He growled lowly into Matthew's ear.

Matthew whimpered and clutched the bed sheets. "G-G-Gilbert."

Gilbert smirked and nipped Matthew's ear lobe. "Yes? What is it_mein Vögelchen?" _

Matthew shivered and moaned. "It has been a while hasn't it?"

Gilbert chuckled. "Yep. You're so sensitive." He nipped and licked the shell of Matthew's ear. "I like it." His hand reached up and tweaked one of Matthew's pert pink nipples. Matthew cried out and arched his back off the mattress. Gilbert quickly pulled off Matthew's hoodie and looked down at his Canadian.

His face was flushed, soft blond hair was all over his face, his eyes were half lidded and full of lust and he was panting. "Gil... Hurry up... Please..."

Gilbert pouted. "This is out first time in months and you want me to be rough with you?"

Matthew blushed and looked away. "Not really... I... I need you Gilbert... Please... Hurry up"

Gilbert chuckled and shook his head. He was going to take his sweet time with him. Matthew didn't like that response so he bucked his hips up rubbing against Gilbert's crotch Gilbert groaned and pouted. "Cheat."

"It's not cheating." Said Matthew. "Just a little... motivation."

Gilbert chuckled and sucked down hard on Matthew's nipple. Matthew cried out in pleasure. Gilbert smirked against his skin and moved over to the next one to give it the same treatment.

He slowly began to kiss and nip his way down Matthew's chest. When he got to his pants he moved back up to Matthew's face and hovered over his lips. "_Ich liebe dich_ Matthew."

Matthew looked deep into his blood red eyes and smiled. "_Je t'aime aussi, _Gilbert." He wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck and kissed him desperately. Gilbert pushed his tongue into Matthew's mouth rubbing the warm wet muscle around in Matthew's willing mouth.

They broke away for a second so Matthew could pull off Gilbert's shirt. Gilbert nudged Matthew's legs apart and slid his leg up between them rubbing Mathew's crotch with his knee.

"A-ah! Oh... hah..." Moaned Matthew, hips grinding against Gilbert's leg. Gilbert smirked and unzipped Matthew's pants. He pushed his hand inside and cupped the bulge he found there. Matthew's eyes snapped open and the threw his head back. "Gil! Don't stop!"

Gilbert chuckled and squeezed. "Like that?" Matthew responded by moaning even louder and bucking into Gilbert's skilled hand. Gilbert pulled his hand away, much to the disappointment of the Canadian. But Gilbert hooked his fingers around Matthew's pants and boxers in one go.

Matthew blushed and pulled his legs up half-heartedly. It was just reflex to him. He couldn't help it. Gilbert chuckled, pushed Matthew's legs away and kissed his way back down to Matthew's swollen member. He slowly licked him from base to tip.

Matthew gasped and tried to buck up into Gilbert's mouth but Gilbert held him down. When Gilbert took him fully into his mouth Matthew tossed his head back and cried out in pleasure. "I... I can't last Gil!" Cried Matthew. "Please! Please!"

Gilbert took the hint and pulled off. He reached over to grab some lube out of the bedside drawer. He coated his fingers and slowly pressed in the first finger. Matthew gasped and gripped the bed sheets. It had been a while. Slowly He began to relax and get used to the feeling. Then Gilbert slipped in a second finger and began to scissor him.

Matthew bit his lip and groaned in pain. It hurt so much but it felt amazing too. Gilbert noticed this and pulled on Matthew's curl. Matthew gasped and moaned. He instantly relaxed and Gilbert was able to slip in his third finger.

He slowly stretched out the blond and thrust his fingers. Suddenly Matthew's eyes went wide, he arched his back off the mattress and he screamed. "Oh Gil! There! Please!"

Gilbert chuckled and pulled his fingers out. He pulled off his pants and sighed when his erection hit the cool air. He pulled Matthew's legs over his shoulders and pressed his erection against Matthew's entrance. He pulled Matthew forward and kissed him as he pushed in.

Matthew squeaked and raked his nails along Gilbert's back. It hurt so much but it felt so good at the same time. He pulled away from Gilbert's mouth and breathed heavily. "Move."

Gilbert slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Matthew was just so tight. He felt so good. Matthew cried out in pleasure on the first thrust. Gilbert smirked. He couldn't believe he hit Matthew's sweet spot on the first thrust. "Please..." Moaned Matthew. "Faster... Please."

Gilbert didn't have to be told twice. He gripped Matthew's hips and began to pound into the Canadian. He reached down and began to stroke Matthew's member causing Matthew moan even louder.

All too soon Matthew could feel a tight coil start to build up in the pit of his stomach. He screamed Gilbert's name as he painted their chests with cum. Matthew's walls clamping down around Gilbert's cock caused him to go over the edge. He groaned out Matthew's name as he filled him with his seed. He grunted and collapsed on top of Matthew.

After a few seconds of heavy panting Gilbert pulled out and rolled off. He wrapped his arms around Matthew and pulled him into a hug. "_Ich liebe dich._" He whispered.

Matthew sighed and pulled the covers over themselves. "_Je táime._"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Arthur's jaw dropped. "You did what? Why? For the love of all that is holy why?"

Francis chuckled and sipped his wine. "Well why not? They needed a helping hand and I gave it to them... I should open up a porn shop."

Arthur almost choked on his tea. "WHAT? YOU DO THAT AND WE'RE THROUGH! YOU HEAR ME!"

Francis chuckled and sighed dramatically. "Oh Arthur... Since you hate that idea so much I could always become a porn star."

Arthur threw his tea cup at the Frenchman who skilfully dodged it. "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"

Francis pouted and walked over to Arthur. "You know I was joking about that..." He leaned down and rested his forehead against Arthur's. "The only one I will ever let touch me like that is you."

Arthur blushed and pushed the horny Frenchman away. "Bloody frog." He snapped. He quickly got up and walked towards the bedroom. "And don't think you're getting lucky tonight."

Arthur slammed the door shut on Francis but he just grinned and pulled a small vile of white powder from his pocket. It was half full. "Not getting any tonight?" He asked himself. "Even if he did spit out a large part of the aphrodisiac out... I doubt I'm not getting any tonight."

The horny Frenchman strikes again.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami-cat: <strong>Hi there! Sorry it took so long! I'm not used to writing smut... Please review!

**Translations:**

_**mein Vögelchen: **_My little Birdie

_**Ich liebe dich: **_I love you

_**Je t'aime aussi: **_I love you too


	11. Shattered

**Shinigami-cat: **Hee... Hee... Hee... Well some people were asking about what Lars thought about the whole thing. Oh you will be finding out shortly... I OWN NOTHING!

**Shattered**

_So_

_I am not a bad man_  
><em>Even though I do bad things<em>  
><em>Very bad things<em>  
><em>Such horrible things<em>  
><em>But it's not quite what it seems<em>  
><em>Not quite what I seem<em>

_Aw, hell_  
><em>I'm exactly what I seem<em>

'_Such Horrible Things' by Creature feature_

* * *

><p>Lars slowly opened his eyes and sat up; books, papers, clothes and DVD's littered the room. He had been sleeping on the cold wooden floor. A broken mug and cold coffee was next to him and he had the worst head ach ever. "What the hell? What happened last night? Oh that's right..."<p>

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Last night Lars had gotten home from work in a bad mood because so retard cut him off in traffic. He walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee and walked into his bedroom. He picked up the remote and turned on his TV's. Before he even glanced at the screen he realized he forgot to add milk to his coffee.

He shrugged and was about to walk out the door when he heard a lustful moan coming from the TV. He glanced back and dropped his mug. Matthew and Gilbert were having sex. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the screen again. He quickly turned around and slipped on a book causing him to fall and hit his head. Knocking him out cold.

In other words Lars pretty much saw nothing... All he got was a splitting head ach, and no coffee. Sucks to be him.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

"Right..." Said Lars. "Oops... Should have probably cleaned up..." He slowly got up and walked to the bath room to get something for his pounding head ach. He downed so medication and decided to clean-up to avoid any more unfortunate knock outs. He stacked his books up in a pile and hit his head against a wall. "Damn... what has been seen cannot be unseen... I need some brain bleach... or eye bleach... maybe both..."

He walked into his kitchen and turned on the jug. He needed a strong cup of coffee. As the jug was boiling he looked out the window. The dark storm clouds were starting to roll in. He shrugged. "Looks like it's gonna rain today..."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew leaned against the counter of the book store and sighed. Last night had been well awesome... even if his ass hurt a bit. He blushed at the memory and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Grate... now I can't sit down properly... I won't be able to for a week... FML."

Okay that sucked but whatever. He could handle it. He's had worse... much worse... Just thinking about the past made him shudder. The heat, the chain, the helplessness, the panic, the disgust and the self-loathing. It wasn't something he would want to revisit anytime soon. He shook his head and looked at the clock. It was about time to close up.

He sighed and locked up the shop. Today just wasn't his day. Not a single customer. But that was okay... He was used to it now. It was normal now. He walked outside and looked up at the sky. It looked like it might rain but not for a while. Maybe he would go for a walk in the park for a bit? That always made him feel better.

So he ended up walking to the park. Even with the grey over cast it was still nice. He walked onto the grass and lied down. It was nice to feel the cool grass against his face. There was no way in hell he was laying on his back. It hurt too much. He sighed and closed his eyes.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

"Matthew..." Called a distant voice. "Matthew... Matthew... Matthew..." Matthew yawned and opened his eyes. A woman with long brown hair and green eyes was standing in front of him. She smiled sweetly and stretched out her long swan wings. Wait what? She crouched down next to Matthew and giggled. "You really are a cutie!"

Matthew looked at her with confusion. "I'm sorry... Who are you?"

The woman giggled and patted him. "You're so cute when you make that face! Gilbert is so lucky."

"You know Gilbert?"

The woman nodded. "Yes... I used to know Gilbert before... before he became human... So anyway I'm Elizaveta."

Matthew nodded and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Elizaveta. It's not every day that you meet an angel."

"You're so polite!" Said Elizaveta. "I love it! Gilbert is so lucky to have you."

"Um... not to be rude or anything..." Said Matthew. "But why are you here?"

Elizaveta sighed and shrugged. "Well... I've come to warn you about something really bad that's going to happen really soon. I'm not allowed to tell you what it is exactly but you need to be strong Matthew and keep all those who are important to you close. They will help you."

Matthew frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Elizaveta smiled and stood up. "Matthew... I can't say but you must stay strong... not just for your sake but for Gilbert's sake too."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew opened his eyes and yawned. He was still in the park. "Elizaveta huh? I'll ask Gilbert about her."

Suddenly the crackle and roar of thunder and lightning filled the air and a torrential down pour started. Matthew groaned and quickly got up and ran under a tree. It provided some shelter from the rain but not a lot. He searched his pockets for his phone. All he found was the small can of pepper spray Gilbert had given him. "Damn... I must have left it at home... I don't wanna walk home in the rain..."

"Hey Matthew is that you?" Called a voice. Matthew looked over to where the voice came from and smiled.

"Hi Lars."

Lars walked up to him and frowned. "What are you doing out here?"

Matthew sighed. "Well... I was walking home and I kind of got caught in the rain. I was going to call Gilbert to see if he could come and pick me up if he got off work early, but I left my phone at home..."

Lars frowned. "Well... I don't live that far from here... You could always just come to my place and use my phone if you want."

"Thanks." Said Matthew. "That would be great! Thank you so much!"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew arrived at Lars's apartment and was amazed at what he saw. It was one of the messiest places he had ever seen... Papers, books and lord knows what was everywhere. Lars sighed. "Well... I know... I tried to clean up... But I kind of suck at it..."

Matthew shrugged and walked inside. "Well... It could be worse I guess... Maybe..."

Lars shrugged and walked in the direction of the kitchen. "Want a drink or something?"

Matthew shook his head. "No thanks. Could you please just direct me to the phone?"

Lars sighed. "Down the hall, under the picture of a boat."

Matthew nodded and quickly walked down the hall. He picked up the phone and began to punch in the numbers, but before he could put in the last number two strong arms wrapped around his waist. Causing the blond to drop the phone in shock. "Maple... What are you doing Lars?"

Lars said nothing. Instead he pulled Matthew closer to him and seductively licked the Canadians neck. Matthew gasped and tried to pull away from Lars but he held on tight. '_Not again!_' He thought. '_NOT AGAIN! SOMEONE HELP ME!_'

Lars growled and began to bit and suck Matthew's neck leaving a large dark bruise. "I like you Matthew... I like you a lot." Lars's hands began to move under Matthew's shirt. Matthew screamed and threw his head back, smashing right into Lars's face. Lars pushed Matthew away and grabbed his face.

Matthew fell to the ground and grabbed his neck. "Shit... I can't hide this... I can't... Damn it..." He quickly dug his hands into pockets and wrapped his hand around the pepper spray. Suddenly Lars grabbed Matthew's hair and slammed him into the wall. He looked like he was ready to murder someone.

"You little shit." He hissed. "How dare you do that. You fucking bitch."

The next few seconds were a blur. Matthew had pepper sprayed Lars and bolted for the door. He didn't stop running until he got home. He closed the door and locked it tight. He leaned against the door. He shivered and ran his hands through his hair.

The thought about what had just happened were beginning to sink in. His eyes went wide and he felt like he was going to be sick. "Oh God... he... he tried to... Oh God..."

Matthew ran to the bathroom and vomited. He felt disgusting, filthy, and repulsive. Once his stomach content was gone he slowly stood back up and looked in the mirror. There was a dark purple, almost black bruise that was all up one side of his neck.

He gritted his teeth and screamed. He pulled and tore at his hoodie in frustration ripped it off. He hated himself. He hated everything that he represented. He just felt so weak, useless and helpless.

He ripped open up the medicine cabinet and looked for something... Anything to distract himself... Then he found it... a razor blade. He held it to his wrist and cut. He cringed and gasped at the pain. A small trickle of blood ran down his wrist. But he needed more. He continued to cut all the way up to his elbow, then he did the same to his other arm.

When he was done he looked down at what he had done. His forearms were covered in cuts and blood. But his mind was still racing and his heart was still pumping. "It's not enough... It's not enough... I need more..."

He pressed the blade against his chest and began to cut himself up. The more in pain he was the less he remembered about what had just happened. Soon he was leaning against the cold tile wall and blood was slowly pooling at his feet.

Eventually he dropped the razor and curled up into a ball on the floor. He hated himself so much... he just wanted to disappear. "Gilbert doesn't deserve this..." He whimpered. "He doesn't deserve to have to put up with all this emotional shit... It would be better if I just disappeared..."

He sat up and frowned. He was contemplating the idea of disappearing. He nodded and stood up. He quickly got some bandages and disinfectant and began to patch himself up. None of his cuts were deep so they wouldn't need stitches. He quickly pulled on a hoodie, and walked to the door. Gilbert wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Lars was sitting in his apartment rubbing his eyes and trying to find his mobile. As soon as he found it he called the first number in his contact list and pressed it to his ear.

"**Hello. Who might this be?" **Asked the unnatural computerised voice.

"Who the hell do you think?" Hissed Lars. "You didn't tell me he would have pepper spray!"

"**... Pepper spray? Gilbert must have given it to him... Oh well it can't be helped."**

"CAN'T BE HELPED?" Yelled Lars. "HE ALMOST BLINDED ME AND YOU SAY IT CAN'T BE HELPED?"

"**Please calm down Lars. You have done everything I've asked you to do. I will wire you the money shortly... I suggest as soon as you can see you burn those photos of Matthew I gave you and leave the country immediately. I don't want any of this tracing back to me."**

Lars rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah... I know the drill."

"**But if you do get caught I don't care if you tell them everything. They can't possibly find out who I am. They think I'm dead... or at least I don't exist."**

Lars sighed and nodded. "Sure... whatever..."

"**By the way... how scared do you think Matthew was?"**

Lars shrugged. "Well he screamed and pepper sprayed me before running for his life so you tell me."

"**Excellent! You have done well Lars." **The voice hung up.

Lars snorted and hung up. Now he had to figure out where the hell he was meant to run to. Since he wasn't getting payed to stalk Matthew anymore he didn't have any reason to be in America anymore.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami-cat: <strong>Well... there you go... PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Selfish actions and realizations

**Shinigami-cat: **A lot of things have been happening to me lately... I'm atually thinking of writing an actual book with my own characters and I'm going to attempt to get it published! Wish me luck! There are some references to Beautiful Broken Souls okay? Well... I OWN NOTHING!

**Selfish actions and realizations**

_No one ever thought that she was capable  
>And the damage done is irreversible<br>Now she clings to life inside a hospital  
>Like she's trapped inside a frozen waterfall<br>_

_Always said her life was never meant to be  
>Stuck here living someone else's dream<br>Well beyond your window there is so much more  
>Even every prison has an open door<em>

_Veronika, Saint Veronika_  
><em>You can't leave this world behind<em>  
><em>So be strong enough to hold onto us<em>  
><em>It's just not your time to die<em>

_And while the angels sleep  
>All of the devils are awake<br>Waiting to steal your love  
>Right outside of Heaven's gate<br>_

_And all the sacred hearts  
>Can't numb the feeling from the pain<br>Cause when the drugs don't work  
>You're gonna curse His holy name<br>_

_Damn God, yeah, God, yeah  
>Damn God, yeah, God, yeah<em>

_Veronika, Saint Veronika_  
><em>You can't leave this world behind<em>  
><em>Oh Veronika, Saint Veronika<em>  
><em>We're still right here by your side<em>

_So be strong enough to hold onto us  
>You can't leave this world behind<br>Oh Veronika, Saint Veronika  
>It's just not your time to die<em>

'_Saint Veronika' By Billy Talent_

* * *

><p>Gilbert sighed as he walked through the front door. "Hey Birdie you home? Wanna go out for dinner tonight? My treat... Birdie?" Upon closer inspection the house was empty. He shrugged and walked into the bedroom. Matthew was probably out shopping for dinner or something. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his jacket and fell back onto the mattress.<p>

After last night's romantic endeavours Gilbert just wanted to take Matthew somewhere nice for a while. That's when he noticed something weird... there were some strange black dots right in the corner of the room. He got up and walked over to them and quickly knocked them down. When he had a good look at them his jaw dropped.

"A mini microphone and camera? What the hell? Why the fuck? I swear if this was Francis I'll kick his ass... Oh no... If he put this shit up before last night... SHIT! HE HAS A FUCKING SEX TAPE OF ME AND MATTHEW! OH GOD NO! Well... I guess it could be worse..."

He put the camera and microphone on the bedside table and sighed. '_May as well have a shower before Mattie comes back._' He took off his shirt and walked to the bathroom. What he saw made his blood run cold.

Blood was splattered everywhere... all over the floor... all over the walls... all over the mirror... just everywhere... there was a razor blade right in the middle of it. "Oh God... Oh God... What the hell happened...? Oh God Matthew..."

He ran out of the room and called Matthew. The Canadian national anthem began to play from the lounge room. He slowly followed the music and bit his lip. Matthew had left his phone at home.

Gilbert growled and punched a wall. If Matthew didn't have his phone how was he going to find him? Suddenly the phone began to ring. "Hello? Matthew?"

"**Oh sorry Gilbert, I'm not Matthew I'm his therapist. Tino."**

Gilbert sighed and rubbed his temples. "This isn't really the best time Tino..."

"**Oh I understand. But this is about Matthew."**

Gilbert wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but if it would help him figure out where Matthew might be... "Okay so what about him?"

"**Well I have a friend who works at Greenwich mental asylum. She just rang me and told me that Matthew checked himself in."**

Gilberts jaw dropped. "What? Why would he...? Just... Oh God... the blood..."

"**Blood? What blood?"**

"Never mind." Said Gilbert. "Just tell me where that place is."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew sighed as he leaned against the cold concrete wall of his room. He didn't really like the colour of his clothes, grey shirt, grey sweat pants but whatever. It was comfortable. The only thing that he didn't like was that the shirt didn't cover his arms or his neck. That really pissed him off. But he was just happy that Gilbert didn't know where he was.

He looked down at his hands and sighed. He still had a single golden band on his finger. He began to tear up. "Gilbert..." He grabbed the ring and began to pull and tug at it. "Get off my finger... Just leave me alone... I... I don't want this... not anymore..."

Slowly the door opened and an orderly poked his head inside. "Mr Williams you have a visitor."

Matthew frowned and nodded. '_Who knows that I'm here? Did they call Alfred? Probably..._'

Suddenly Gilbert walked in. He looked so shocked and concerned and confused. "Matthew... What happened?"

Matthew looked at Gilbert with wide eyes. He didn't want Gilbert to be here. He didn't want Gilbert to know. He just wanted Gilbert to forget about him and get on with his life. '_Damn it... why him?_'

Gilbert sat next to Matthew and looked at his arms. "Why did you do that Matthew?" He reached out and tried to touch Matthew's arm, but Matthew moved away. That was when Gilbert first saw the bruise on his neck. He grabbed Matthew by the shoulders and held him still. "Who did this to you? Tell me and I'll kill them."

Matthew shook his head and looked away. '_Just leave here Gilbert. Leave here and forget all about me. You don't need all this emotional bull shit. Just... Just leave me alone._'

"Matthew... Please just talk to me." Whispered Gilbert. "I want to help you. Were you attacked? What happened?"

Matthew didn't look at Gilbert at all. He just couldn't. '_Just... Just please go Gilbert._'

Gilbert sighed and ran his fingers through Matthew's hair. "Could you please tell me Matthew...? I want to help you. Please tell me Matthew."

Matthew sighed and grabbed Gilbert's hand. He smiled but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "Gilbert... just forget about me. You don't need this... Just forget all about me and move on with your life... Like you used to... You know... back before you became human..."

Gilbert shook his head. "No... I can't. I won't... You mean everything to me Matthew... I love you too much."

Matthew chuckled darkly. "Gilbert just leave... One day I might come to my senses and realize that I've made a huge mistake telling you to move on... but until then... I'm going to stay here and well... try to get better. Just forget about me and move on... I already have." He let go of Gilbert and wrapped his arms around his legs.

Gilbert looked at his hand and his jaw dropped. Matthew's ring was in his hand. "Birdie... Why?"

"You deserve so much better." Said Matthew. "Find someone who doesn't have emotional baggage. This is for the best."

"Like hell it is." Said Gilbert. "After everything I've been through for us... You can't just give up on us like that."

Matthew sighed. "You know Gilbert... The more I think about it... The more I realize how selfish you were that night."

Gilbert frowned. "What night?"

"The night you killed yourself." He said. "That was so selfish of you... I know I said I didn't want to die that night... But keeping me alive was selfish of you. I should have died that night..."

"What?" Asked Gilbert. "I wasn't being selfish."

Matthew shook his head. "No you were being selfish. You just wanted me to stay alive so you wouldn't feel guilty. Now it's my turn to be selfish. I want you to turn around and walk out of here and never come back... Find someone who can really love you properly..."

Gilbert couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Matthew... I sacrificed everything to be with you... I won't leave you... I can't."

Matthew sighed. "Gilbert... I didn't want to have to do this but... HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

Gilbert looked at Matthew in shock. What the hell was he doing? Suddenly an orderly came in and escorted Gilbert out of the room. "Wait Matthew!" Cried Gilbert. "Don't do this Matthew!"

Matthew didn't say anything. He just smiled and waved goodbye to Gilbert. Once again his smiled didn't reach his eyes.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert sighed as he sat at the bus stop outside Greenwich asylum. "How could he... How could Matthew... What happened to him?"

"That's a very good question." Said a woman.

Gilbert turned and almost had a heart attack. "Damn it Liz! What the hell are you doing here?"

Elizaveta laughed and sat next to Gilbert. "Well... I'm a therapist working at Greenwich. In fact I'm the one that called Tino about Matthew."

Gilbert glared at her. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Elizaveta grinned. "Well... I'm looking after a cute little Taiwanese girl who gets anxiety attacks... That and I'm doing a bit of shift work. In fact I warned Matthew about something really bad happening a couple of hours ago."

Gilbert grabbed her arm and growled. "Are you telling me Matthew is in there because he didn't follow your advice?"

Elizaveta pouted and shrugged out of Gilbert's grip. "You kidding me? Humans have free will Gilbert. Nothing is ever set in stone. Matthew just made a bad choice and he chose to come here. He was in really bad shape too! Cuts all over his arms and chest and one hell of a hickey on his neck."

Gilbert's eyes went wide. "They're on his chest too?"

"Yep." Said Elizaveta. "If you ask me he was sexually assaulted then either he or his attacker cut him up... I'm more incline to believe that they were self-inflicted. Kind of freaky huh? How did talking with him go?"

Gilbert chuckled darkly and held up Matthew's ring. "Until death do us part... Bullshit."

"That well huh?" Asked Elizaveta. She pouted and leaned forward. "You know Gilbert... If this is really bugging you I can keep an eye out for him if you want... Because I'm assuming he doesn't want to see you anymore."

Gilbert nodded. "Thank you... Hey Liz... since you're still an angel and all... do you think you could tell me who did this to Matthew? I need to make him pay for what he did. I'll freaking change the laws so the death penalty comes back then I'll kill him."

Elizaveta sighed. "Sorry Gilbert but that's all confidential. I can't tell you anything."

"Please?" Asked Gilbert. "For old time's sake please? You owe me that much!"

Elizaveta sighed. "Okay... fine... If you really want to know that badly I'll give you a name and nothing more. For the rest of the time you're on your own..."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Within an hour Lars was in custody. He was caught trying to catch a plane back to the Netherlands. You can bet Gilbert and Alfred were furious. "I want to interrogate him." Hissed Alfred.

"No I am." Snapped Gilbert. "Son of a bitch. I'm going to kill him."

Feliks rolled his eyes and painted his nails bright pink. "Like why don't you flip a coin or some shit? Heads Gilbert goes, tails Alfred goes. Here." Feliks flipped a coin. "Heads. Have fun Gilbert."

Gilbert smirked as he walked in. "Hello Lars."

Lars looked at Gilbert and groaned. "Of all the people in the world... It had to be you..."

Gilbert chuckled and sat down. "I'm not going to beat around the bush here Lars. You're a smart man I hope. So why the fuck did you sexually assault my husband?"

Lars shrugged and leaned back. "To tell or not to tell... That is the question..."

Gilbert growled and took some photos out of a folder. They were all of Matthew's cuts. Lars looked at them and frowned. "What's this?"

"Matthew." Hissed Gilbert. "After what you did he cut himself. As you can see he did it a fair few times."

Lars looked at them wide eyed. "Damn... I didn't think he would do that..."

Gilbert glared at him and pulled out some more photos. These were of the first three victims. "Have a look at these Lars. We believe that you killed these people too."

Lars looked at the pictures in disgust. "You're sick Gilbert. I didn't do that."

Gilbert slammed his fist down on the table. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" He screamed. "ALL THE VICTIMS ARE WHITE, HAVE BLOND HAIR, ARE ABOUT THE SAME AGE AND HAVE HAD PRUPLE CONTACTS PUT IN! DON'T YOU THINK THAT SOUNDS A LITTLE LIKE MATTHEW?"

Lars sighed. "I know how this must look but I was only payed to stalk Matthew. I wasn't payed to kill anyone."

"What?" Asked Gilbert. "You were payed to stalk Matthew?"

Lars nodded and folded his arms. "Yep. A couple of months ago I was happily living in the Netherlands when I received a package. Inside was a disposable cell phone, a note and a book filled with photos of Matthew."

"What did the note say?" Asked Gilbert.

Lars chuckled. "Do you really want to know? Really really?"

"YES!" Snapped Gilbert."

"Okay then but first..." Lars leaned forward and smirked. "Let's talk about a deal. I don't really feel like spending life or something close to it in America of all places. I'll happily spend a maximum of six months in jail... but one back in the Netherlands. Not here."

Gilbert clenched his fists. "No promises Lars. If you information is good I'll consider it. But I highly doubt I will."

"Okay then." Said Lars. He leaned back in his chair and grinned. "I'm not telling you anything."

Everyone has their limit. Lars had just pushed Gilbert over his. Gilbert ran his fingers through his hair and stood up calmly. He grabbed his chair and jammed the door with it. He then turned back to Lars with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. "Lars..." He sighed as he walked over to Lars. "Oh Lars... Lars, Lars, Lars... What am I going to do with you?"

He kicked the leg of Lars's chair sending him falling to the floor. "Shit!" Snapped Lars. "What the hell? This is abuse damn it!"

Gilbert kicked Lars in the guts and stomped on his ribs. His smile still on his face. "Do I look like I give a fuck? Because of you the one thing that I love is gone. Just be grateful it's me in here and not his brother. Alfred is just a little more than pissed that Matthew has been abused again. He's pretty damn dangerous when he's pissed. I should know... He once chased me down the street and beat the shit out of me with a hockey stick because I happened to walk out of Matthew's bedroom back in high school."

Lars glared at him. "I know my rights. You can't do this kind of shit to someone. You'll lose your job."

Gilbert laughed, picked Lars up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. "Well some of the head honchos up stairs owe me some favours and I know some people who are fantastic at video editing and forging other people's hand writing." His eyes were venomous and deadly. "I could make everyone think that you attacked me and I was just doing this in self-defence. It will be my word against yours. Who will the jury believe?"

Lars sighed. "Fine... Just at least deport me to the Netherlands. I don't care how long I spend in the big house I just want to spend time back in my country."

Gilbert frowned and dropped him. "Fine. If going back to the Netherlands is so damn important to you... when this case is over you'll be sent back there... BUT MAKE NO MISTAKE! I'LL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU SPEND THE MAXIMUM SENTANCE WITH NO PAROLE!"

Lars leaned against the wall and sighed. "Fair enough... So anyway... There was a number on the note so I called up and I got some weird electronic voice. The guy told me he had a job for me. He wanted me to go to America and stalk Matthew. He said when he was satisfied he would pay me about seventeen million US." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at Gilbert. "So that's what I did."

Gilbert clenched his fists. "Who hired you?"

Lars shrugged. "I have no idea. I never met them in person and we only ever spoke via phone and they always used that stupid electronic voice." Gilbert felt like punching someone. He had nothing. "By the way..." Said Lars. "The guy that hired me did tell me something interesting a while ago... He mentioned something about the murders of the three people you showed me... He said something about revenge..." He looked up at Gilbert and smirked. "Who did you piss off?"

Gilbert growled and stormed out of the room. '_What the hell is he on about? I haven't pissed off anyone enough for them to target Matthew to get to me... Unless... Oh God no..._' His eyes went wide and he felt a cold chill run down his spine. '_Is Ivan back?_'

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami-cat: <strong>Sad chapter is sad... Speaking of sad... Check out _The Psycho_ _Children of_ _Fever Lake_. That story needs more love... PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. I don't even know anymore

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... I feel really bad about what happened in the last chapter... I OWN NOTHING!

**I don't even know anymore**

_You wanna die but you're still alive?  
>You said you wanted to die so why are you still living?<br>Got a death wish? It's OK if you die  
>You want to die, right? Why not just die?<em>

_Don't want to live, but you don't want to die either  
>You don't even know what you want to do<br>Its annoying how you keep asking me for advice_

_Quit your complaining  
>Living or dying<br>You're driving me crazy!_

_You wanna die? It's OK if you die  
>No one will care<br>You wanna die? Go ahead and die  
>To hell with you, just die already!<em>

_You wanna die but you're still alive?  
>Living or dying, hurry up and decide<br>You wanna die? It's okay if you die  
>If you don't wanna die then live with all your might!<em>

_It's got nothing to do with me_

_You wanna die, you got a death wish  
>Hey, you wanna die, you got a death wish<br>Quit your complaining and live with all your might!_

'_Wanna die' Vocaloid_

* * *

><p>Matthew sighed as he looked at the cold white ceiling of his cell. Many thoughts had passed through his head but nothing was sticking. After Gilbert had left Matthew hadn't said a word to anyone.<p>

He was just left alone with his thoughts. Listening to everything and nothing, contradicting thoughts. '_I should have just killed myself. If I had Gilbert could have moved on easier... But he gave up everything to be with me. I love him... No I hate him... But I need him... He doesn't need me... No he does! He never did. He never will... Yes he does! I keep him grounded. He needs me as much as I need him... I bet he's already found someone else... I just want to die... Like I could even if I tried..._'

He began to pick at the bandages on his arms. If he tried he might be able to dig into the scars on his arms and cause damage. Maybe even die. He wasn't in a good place. An orderly opened the door and frowned. "Mr Williams you know that you shouldn't pick at it. Now come on you have your first session with your new doctor."

Matthew nodded and followed the orderly to his new doctor's office. '_Wonder what they'll be like._' He thought. '_I guess they'll be patient because of all the people they deal with. Some of them even more insane then I am..._'

The orderly lead him to an office and opened it. Matthew walked inside and his jaw dropped. His doctor was none other than Elizaveta. Said woman smiled at him and pointed to a chair. "Hi Matthew, please sit down and we can start this session." Matthew tilted his head in confusion but did as he was told. Elizaveta picked up Matthew's file and frowned. "So... X, Y and Z happened and now you are here. What's this I hear about attempted suicide?"

Matthew looked down at his feet and fiddled with the bottom of his shirt. '_Why is she here? What does she want?_'

Elizaveta pouted and sat on the corner of her desk. "Okay Matthew. I'm not going to lie to you. Yes I did speak to you about whatever the heck I was meant to warn you about. That was mainly because I was covering for someone else. Yes angels take sick days too." She cracked her knuckles and flexed her feet. "And I did talk to Gilbert after he left the other day."

Matthew's eyes went wide. '_What? She did what? Why? Why would she do that?_'

Elizaveta giggled happily at his reaction. "Well Gilbert and I used to be good friends a while ago. It seems like only yesterday... but time passes quickly in the human world." She sighed and looked straight into Matthew's eyes. "You know he really loves you right?"

Matthew shook his head. '_I know but he shouldn't. I'm not worth it._'

"Hey!" Snapped Elizaveta. "Don't take that tone with me Matthew Williams Beilschmidt! Yes I added Gilbert's last name too because you two are married! Now quit acting like a sook and get your ass back over to that sexy Prussian and have sex right now! Take it like the uke you are!"

Matthew was in shock. '_... Is that how all angels act? I thought... I thought that they... Well I thought they wouldn't say sexy or sex or anything like that! My view on angels has completely changed... And is she reading my thoughts?_'

"We aren't all sugar sweet cherubs you know!" Said Elizaveta dramatically.

'_Well it's a yes for reading my thoughts then..._'

"Some of us angel are wicked badass and awesome killers. I remember back in the day when we had a little problem with Lucifer... you know angels rising up against God and trying to take over and stuff. Gilbert and I were in the front line..."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. '_Seriously?_'

Elizaveta nodded. "Oh yes! I remember it well." She jumped off her desk and ran over to her bookshelf. She grabbed a book and passed it to Matthew. The book was filled with old ink drawings of an epic battle between angels and demons.

'_Wow... This is amazing... How old is this book?_'

"It's super old." Said Elizaveta. She pointed to a picture of and angel wielding a sword and striking down a demon. "That's Gilbert. He was one of the best in that battle. He killed hundreds of demons and saved millions of angels. Many of us owe him our lives. Including me."

Matthew ran his fingertips over the old image of Gilbert. '_It does look like him... He hasn't aged at all._' He could feel tears begin to fill his eyes and threatening to over flow.

Elizaveta patted Matthew on the back and caressed his cheek. "Gilbert did many things when he was an angel. He fought battles, watched angels die, watched them become demons, he saw horrible things, he saw beautiful things, he destroyed things and he created things... But he never once cried or questioned what he was doing until he met you."

Matthew bit his lip. '_Until he met me... Then his life went downhill right?_'

"When he met you..." Said Elizaveta. "I saw something so different, so pure, so beautiful, so awesome, just so... so incredible. He just seemed to light up a room and he seemed to have so much more energy... and then he gave up everything. He gave up everything just to be with you. He loves you that much."

Matthew shook his head. '_No... He's just a fool. He shouldn't have done that... He never should have fallen for me. I wish he just... Just let me die all those years ago... Before all this shit happened. I shouldn't be alive._'

Elizaveta sighed and shook her head. "Matthew... if you really want to die then ask yourself this; Why are you still alive? If you really want to die why are you still alive?" Matthew frowned and tilted his head in confusion. Elizaveta decided to elaborate. "What I mean is if you are so convinced that you should have died years ago then why haven't you killed yourself?"

Matthew shrugged. '_I don't know. It's all too weird. I'm just not sure anymore..._'

Elizaveta nodded. "Okay then... I guess we're done for the day Mattie. Just one more question... Will you want to see Gilbert if he visits?"

Matthew froze. '_I don't want to see him... But I have to! I have to apologise for what I said... But I have to be firm. I made that choice for a reason! Gilbert doesn't need me... But he does... No he doesn't... I need him... No! I can't be needy and helpless like that... But I am helpless. I'm weak... No I'm not... Who the hell am I kidding? I'm nothing..._'

Elizaveta sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay then... I'll tell him not to come this week... Maybe you'll feel better next week."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert punched a hole in his desk. Elizaveta had just told him not to show up that week because Matthew didn't want him to visit. At all. It didn't make sense to him but he couldn't let that weigh him down. He needed to make sure that Ivan was the master mind behind the murders. He also had to re do the whole profile.

Alfred was not amused. "Seriously? We weren't even close?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yep... The killer is still a preferential killer. If I'm right the killer is pissed off at me for um... reasons I can't say right at the moment or I might get thrown in jail. They are trying to make me pay by going after Matthew. Hence all the victims look like Matthew as a warning to me."

"What did you do?" Asked Alfred. "Seriously. If you did something to put Mattie in danger I swear I'll kill you."

Gilbert sighed. "Well back when Matthew got kidnapped... Actually I'll tell you later."

"What?" Cried Alfred. "Dude tell me now or I'll shoot you in the face!"

Before Gilbert could say any back handed comment Feliks quickly clopped over to them with a huge smile on his face. "Okay I like totally have to show you this! Like come down to the morgue like now!"

Reluctantly Alfred and Gilbert followed Feliks to the morgue. On one of the tables was a huge ballistics jell block, some shards or broken metal and glass, a bottle of lube and a vibrator. Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Kinky."

Feliks rolled his eyes. "Like shut up. This is like totally serious research." He picked up the vibrator and held it up to them. "This is like what was shoved up the victims ass's after it was covered in lube of course."

"And the reason everything was torn up?" Asked Alfred.

Feliks put the vibrator down and picked up a remote. "It like took me ages to get this right." He pressed a button and shards of the metal popped out of the side in all directions.

Gilbert and Alfred's jaws dropped. "That's just sick."

"I know right?" Said Feliks. "Like anyone with who knows a little about mechanics could rig this up. There's also the usual settings on this thing too." He turned it on and it began to vibrate across the table. "Do you like want a demonstration?"

"NO!" Shouted Alfred and Gilbert in unison.

Feliks pouted. "So I like made a block of ballistic jell for nothing? Like what the hell am I supposed to do with it?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Give it to forensics so they can fire bullets into it or something. We don't need it or want to see you use that thing."

"You two are like no fun at all." Whined Feliks.

"Well thanks Feliks for showing us that... I think..." Said Gilbert. "Now I'm going to go and find some brain bleach so I don't have to think about that ever again..."

As Gilbert and Alfred walked away they happened to run into Scott. He didn't look too pleased. "Hey what's up Scotty?" Asked Alfred.

Scott sighed. "Very grim I'm afraid. We got a package today and I think it's in Gilbert's best interest to listen to it." He held up an evidence bag and showed them a CD.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

After a few minutes they were all sitting back in an interrogation room. Scott put the CD in the CD player. The sound of an unnatural metallic voice began to buzz.

"_**Birdie on the window sill. Birdie always swallows pills. Now the keeper's run away. Now it's time for me to play. See you soon Gilbert."**_

That was all. Gilbert just looked at the CD player in awe before he quickly turned and ran out the door. He quickly made his way onto the roof and shivered. "Damn it... He really is back isn't he? I thought I killed him."

"Killed who?" Asked Alfred.

Gilbert shook his head and sighed. "It's nothing... Really Alfred. Don't worry about it."

"It is something!" Snapped Alfred. "If this has anything to do with Matthew it is my problem! He's my brother so spill!"

Gilbert sighed and looked out at the cityscape. "Okay Alfred... Remember back in high school when Matthew was kidnapped? Remember how he said he didn't remember anything? That was a lie. He remembers everything. He remembers those nights spent in that cell. Chained to the wall by his ankle... wishing he was dead... But worst of all he remembers the sick bastard that did it to him too."

Alfred clenched his fist. "Who was it?"

"Ivan." Said Gilbert. "Ivan Braginski."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Cried Alfred. "THE FUCKING HISTORY TEACHER?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yep. When I found out it was him... I killed him. But it looks like I didn't to a very good job. Now he's back and want's revenge. Are you going to arrest me? I mean I did just admit I tried to kill someone."

Alfred shrugged. "Well the only evidence I have is your word so as far as I can tell you're still innocent. I'll only arrest you if there is any physical evidence that you really did kill him or attempted to anyway. At least Matthew is safe in Greenwich for now."

Gilbert sighed. "I guess... But this is really bad. If Ivan wants to get his hands on Matthew again he will. You can't stop him. He will get what he wants in the end. He always will."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami-cat: <strong>Well... Please review!


	14. Black magic and daisy chains

**Shinigami-cat: **Sorry it's taken so long. I've just had a bit of writers block here so yeah... Feel free to toss in any ideas you have for what might happen please... I OWN NOTHING!

**Black magic and daisy chains**

_I'm still trying to figure out  
>How to tell you I was wrong<br>I can't fill the emptiness inside  
>Since you've been gone<em>

_So is it you or is it me?_  
><em>I know I said things that I didn't mean<em>  
><em>But you should've known me by now<em>  
><em>You should've known me<em>

_If you believed when I said_  
><em>I'd be better off without you<em>  
><em>Then you never really knew me at all<em>

_If you believed when I said_  
><em>That I wouldn't be thinking about you<em>  
><em>You thought you knew the truth<em>  
><em>But you're wrong<em>

_You're all that I need_  
><em>Just tell me that you still believe<em>

_I can't undo the things_  
><em>That led us to this place<em>  
><em>But I know there's something more<em>  
><em>To us than our mistakes<em>

_So is it you or is it me?_  
><em>I know I'm so blind when we don't agree<em>  
><em>But you should've known me by now<em>  
><em>You should've known me<em>

_If you believed when I said_  
><em>I'd be better off without you<em>  
><em>Then you never really knew me at all<em>

'_Believe' by Skillet_

* * *

><p>Gilbert woke up from another restless sleep. It was just him and Matthew in a beautiful garden surrounded by roses, but soon Matthew began to decay and die just like the flowers around him. It made him feel sick but what was he going to do? He couldn't do anything. He never felt so useless in his life. His Matthew didn't trust him anymore... didn't love him anymore...<p>

He sighed and got dressed. Had a quick bite to eat and then he went for a walk. It didn't take him long before he came across a church. Well it was more like one of those large gothic cathedrals. He sighed and went inside. The place was pretty much empty only a priest walking out into one of the smaller rooms. Gilbert smiled half-heartedly at that and sat down. He looked around at the stained glass windows of the saints and images of the bible.

He sighed and did something he hadn't done in a long time. He prayed. "God... I know I haven't talked to you much since well... I became human but I need to ask you a question. Why? Just why God? Why?" He looked up at the image of Jesus on the cross. "You said that I could make a choice. You said I could either be his guardian angel again and never see him or become human and stay with him until I die. What happened? You broke your promise. Matthew doesn't want to be anywhere near me anymore. He hates me. I want him back. Please... please God I need him back. What did I do this time to make you hate me?"

"What the good lord gives he takes away Gilbert." Said an annoyingly pompous voice. Gilbert turned to see Roderich and his blood began to boil. The last time he had seen Roderich was when he sentenced him to become a fallen angel. Roderich sighed and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I don't expect you to hug me and sing my praises Gilbert but I at least want a hello."

"Go to hell." Hissed Gilbert. "Why the hell are you here?"

Roderich sighed and sat next to Gilbert. "A little mission work... I'm actually an angel of death now. There are actually lots of sick people that come here you know."

Gilbert frowned. "Damn. Never would have picked you for a reaper."

"Each to his own." Sighed Roderich. "Now what are you on about? I heard your curse was lifted and you became human. Shouldn't you be happy?"

Gilbert chuckled darkly. "You'd think so but no. The one thing that God promised me has been destroyed."

"What did he promise you?" Asked Roderich. It wasn't every day that God promised people anything.

"Matthew." Said Gilbert. "He gave me a choice to either become Matthew's guardian again or become human and stay with him until I die. But he lied. Matthew doesn't want to be with me anymore. He doesn't want anything to do with me."

Roderich frowned. "Well isn't it obvious Gilbert? You're just being tested."

"I'm being what now?"

"Tested." Said Roderich. "God often does these things. Remember Job?" (AN Pronounced Jobe)

Gilbert nodded. "He lost everything and he still had faith in God... Damn is that what's happening to me?"

Roderich nodded and stood up. "Probably... Now I must be heading off. Someone just died and I need to collect their soul."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and followed Roderich to the door. "Wait before you go I need to tell you something!" Roderich sighed and turned around. He was suddenly introduced to mister fist.

Roderich clutched his now bloody nose and growled. "What the hell Gilbert?"

Gilbert just smirked. "I've been waiting a hell of a long time to do that. Now we're even. If you excuse me I'm going off to find Ivan."

"Ivan? Isn't he dead?" Asked a slightly pissed off Roderich.

"Apparently not." Said Gilbert. "Well I hope I never see your ugly mug again or it'll be too soon."

**XoXoXo Page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert knocked on an apartment door. A few second later the door opened up and a brunet stuck his head out. Gilbert grinned at him. "Hi there Toris. We need to talk. Now."

Toris nodded and let Gilbert inside. "Of course... Um what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

Gilbert nodded and glared at Toris. "You told me Ivan was gone. You fucking lied."

Toris's eyes went wide. "Ivan's back? Oh no... This is bad... Very bad... Who knows what he's going to do now? This is very, very bad..."

Gilbert frowned. "You mean you didn't know?"

Toris shook his head and began to pace around his apartment. "No... I mean he hasn't tried to call anyone... Well if he was in contact with Raivis or Eduard they would have called me. What does he want? This is bad... Very bad... What if? No he wouldn't... Would he?"

"What are you on about?" Growled Gilbert.

Toris ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged. "I don't know. I honestly don't know! Ivan was freaking crazy! He could be doing anything! He could be planning anything!"

"He's after Matthew." Said Gilbert. "He wants revenge."

Toris shook his head. "That isn't it... He wouldn't do that... Would he? Of course he would... This is bad... Very bad..."

"Why?" Asked Gilbert. "Why would this be bad?"

Toris looked at Gilbert with fearful eyes. "You remember the kinds of torture people would do to people they thought were witches and warlocks back in medieval times... Well Ivan perfected those techniques and well... You don't want him to do any of that to you... Or anyone for that matter."

"Why?" Asked Gilbert. "What has he done?"

Toris shivered. "He would... make things... Improve them he would say. He would use all kinds of torture equipment form the past and fix them up to make them more efficient and painful. Guess who he tested it on?"

Gilbert nodded. Now he at least understood why Toris, Raivis and Eduard always seemed to be trembling when they were working for Ivan. "I see..."

"But that's not the worst of it." Said Toris. "He used magic to make it work. Really dark magic." Just talking about it made him visibly pail. "The magic he uses prolongs life and stops people from becoming unconscious... All things to prolong pain and suffering. I still have nightmares about it sometimes."

Gilbert made a mental note to get some charms to repel demons later that day. "So you're sure that Ivan isn't back?"

Toris shook his head. "I don't know anymore... He might be, he might not be. Who knows? Just keep an eye out for him! What is he after anyway?"

Gilbert looked down at the floor and clenched his fists. "Matthew."

"Then I hope he has made peace with this world." Said Toris sadly. "Because if Ivan wants to kill him he will die."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew was sitting in the crafts room in Greenwich. He had gotten his hands on some paper and pencils and was in the middle of sketching a picture of an angel. It wasn't anything in particular it was just a hooded angel crouching on a tomb stone with an hour glass in hand. '_A little macabre but still good_' He thought.

Suddenly Elizaveta appeared out on nowhere with a bag of bread crumbs in her hand. "Hey Mattie how you going?"

Matthew looked up at her and shrugged. '_Okay I guess. How are you?_'

"Well I'm fantastic!" She said. "And I've got something for you!" She gave Matthew the bread crumbs and put a green wrist band around his wrist. Matthew looked at it in confusion. "Before you ask." Said Elizaveta. "The wrist band is to let you go outside and the bread crumbs are too feed the birds."

She grabbed Matthew's hand and led him to the back door where a female orderly was standing with a Taiwanese girl. The orderly nodded. "So just these two today?"

Elizaveta nodded. "Yep. Have fun you two!"

They nodded and followed the orderly outside. It was a cool day but the sun was out. The orderly sat under a tree and smiled at Matthew and the Taiwanese girl. "Okay Mai, Matthew feel free to walk around but don't do too far."

Mai nodded nervously. "Okay..." She walked over to a small patch of flowers and started to make daisy chains.

Matthew walked out until he was as a fair distance away and sighed. '_Today's nice. I wonder how he's going..._' He shook his head and threw some bread crumbs into the air. Some small finches flew down and began to feed.

Matthew smiled at them and looked up. '_Why did I tell him to leave? I knew I thought it was for the best but... I just don't know anymore. I wish I could just fly away like the birds._'

A small brown bird flew onto his shoulder and chirped happily. Matthew hatted the small bird before it flew away. He watched it fly off into the sky to join the rest of the birds. He walked over to a tree and sat under its shade. '_I wonder if he has moved on yet... Damn it I'm such an idiot._' He threw another hand full of bread crumbs out to the birds and sighed.

Birds would always remind him of Gilbert. He could feel tears begin to fall down his face. He wanted Gilbert back. No, he needed him back. He had been a fool to tell him to go. He silently sobbed as he wished he could take back what he said.

'_I'm an idiot... Just a stupid idiot..._' He sighed and emptied the rest of the bread crumbs out onto the ground next to him. He didn't feel like calling back the creatures that reminded him of Gilbert. Suddenly Mai walked up to him and sat next to him.

"Hello Matthew... Um... How are you?" She asked as she fiddled with a daisy chain. Matthew smiled at her and wiped away his tears. He shrugged. Mai looked down at her feet and began to shake. "I'm sorry. I guess you can't speak. I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable. I really am. I didn't mean to." The more the talked the faster she got and the more she began to hyperventilate.

Matthew patted her on the back in an attempt to calm her down. Gilbert had always done that for him so he thought it might work. It did, slowly she began to calm down and breathe normally. She smiled nodded. "Thanks Matthew... If you don't mind me asking are you here because you can't talk?"

Matthew shook his head and showed her his arm. They didn't need to be covered up anymore but his arms were still covered in scabs and scars. Her eye' widened and she nodded. "Oh... I see... Sorry I didn't know..."

Matthew nodded. '_It's fine Mia. It's not that big a deal._'

Mai sighed and put a daisy chain on Matthew's head. "I hope you aren't allergic to daisies. They look nice on you." Matthew touched the flowers on his head and smiled. She was really good at making them. Soon the orderly came over and took them back inside. Mai and Matthew said their goodbyes to each other as Mai was led off to her session with Elizaveta.

Matthew just went back to his room and sat back on his bed. He took the daisy chain off his head and sighed. '_This is really pretty... But all things must come to an end. Eventually it will just dry out and die. Nothing lasts forever..._' He put the daisy chain down on the floor and closed his eyes. There wasn't much to do at Greenwich so he just spent most of his time sleeping. '_Next time I want Gilbert to visit... If he wants to that is._'

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami-cat:<strong> Well that was that. Once again sorry for the delay! Please don't kill me! Also remember to please give me any ideas if you have them! I will appreciate it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Charms and witches

**Shinigami-cat: **I'm sorry this took so long! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! But who can blame me? Christmas is almost upon us... I OWN NOTHING!

**Charms and witches**

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
>Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have<br>Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
>And never moving forward so there'd never be a past<em>

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_  
><em>(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)<em>  
><em>(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)<em>  
><em>(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)<em>  
><em>(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)<em>  
><em>(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)<em>  
><em>(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)<em>  
><em>(I would take all my shame to the grave)<em>

_Just washing it aside_  
><em>All of the helplessness inside<em>  
><em>Pretending I don't feel misplaced<em>  
><em>It's so much simpler than change<em>

_It's easier to run_  
><em>Replacing this pain with something numb<em>  
><em>It's so much easier to go<em>  
><em>Than face all this pain here all alone<em>

'_Easier to run' by Linkin Park_

* * *

><p>Matthew was pacing around in his room. He just kept thinking if it was actually a good idea. It had to be. It had to... If it wasn't than what was he going to do? '<em>This was dumb...<em>' He thought. '_What if he doesn't come? What if he doesn't want to see me again? This is bad. This bad._'

Suddenly the door to his room opened up and an orderly poked his head inside. "Mr Williams. You have someone here to see you." He moved aside and in walked Gilbert.

He nodded at the orderly and smiled. As soon as the orderly closed the door Gilbert practically threw himself at Matthew and kissed him. Matthew's eyes went wide but he soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck. Gilbert's tongue swept across Matthew's bottom lip. Matthew moaned and opened his mouth. Gilbert's tongue dived in and began to map out his lovers mouth. Regrettably they had to pull back for air.

Gilbert looked deep into Matthew's lavender eyes. "Don't ever tell me to leave you again."

Matthew nodded and rested his head against Gilbert chest. "I'm sorry... I was being stupid. I don't want to lose you, but I thought it was for the best."

Gilbert chuckled and ran his finger through Matthew's hair. "I know. How have you been? Liz told me you wouldn't speak. She's been having to read your mind to talk to you."

Matthew sighed and sat down on his bed. "Well... I just didn't feel like talking."

Gilbert sat down next to him and pulled him onto his lap. He sighed contently. "Whatever. They just aren't awesome enough to talk to right?"

"Sure." Chuckled Matthew. "Whatever you say Gil... How have you been?"

Gilbert sighed and shook his head. "Well... We caught the guy that... Well you know made you cut yourself."

Matthew froze and he looked down at his lap. "I see..." He whispered. "What happened?"

Gilbert rested his chin on Matthew's shoulder and frowned. "Turns out he was working for someone else to scare you... I think he was working for Ivan."

Matthew's eyes went wide and he jumped out of Gilbert arms. "What? Ivan's... Ivan's alive? But you killed him! I know you did! How could this happen? Why would this happen? Just why?"

"Hey calm down Birdie." Said Gilbert.

Matthew shook his head. "How am I supposed to calm down? He raped me Gilbert! How can I feel safe knowing that Ivan is out there? This is horrible! How can this happen?" Tears began to fall down his face and he started to tremble.

Gilbert walked up to Matthew and wiped away his tears. "Hey Birdie... It's okay, as long as you're here you'll be okay. I'll make sure that Ivan won't be able to get in here. I'll make sure Elizaveta protects you. I won't let you get hurt again."

Matthew shook his head. "No... No. This is bad... very bad. What if he finds me? What will he do?" His eyes widened and his legs began to tremble. "Oh God... Oh God no... He'll torture me to death! Razors, ropes, chains, guns, knives, electricity, gas and God know what! I'm going to die! I'm going to die horribly I just know it!"

Gilbert hugged Matthew and sighed. "It's okay Matthew. It's okay. Just calm down. He's not going to kill you."

"How do you know?" Trembled Matthew. "He probably already knows that I'm here and is just planning what he's going to do with me! I don't want to go through that hell on earth again! I can't! Why is this happening to me?"

Gilbert sighed. "I don't now Birdie... I just don't know. But I promise you the next time I see him I'll kill him for good. He will never harm you again."

Matthew began to cry into Gilbert's shirt. "That's what you said last time. It isn't bad enough that he haunted my dreams but now he's still alive! Just why?"

"I don't know." Said Gilbert. "I don't know. I'm doing everything I can to help you."

"I want to go with you." Whimpered Matthew. "I don't want to stay here. I'm a sitting duck here! I have to go with you!"

Gilbert shook his head. "Sorry Birdie... But you have to stay here."

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Said Gilbert. "But this is the safest place you can be right now. I mean Elizaveta is here and she's an angel. She can protect you and Roderich pretty much stays close to her so he can help too."

Matthew sighed and pulled away. "Okay... but I don't like it. What if he does get in here and get me? What's going to happen then?"

Gilbert thought for a second. "I guess I could get Liz to make some charms or something that way you should be safe." He nodded and smiled. "Hell I will make her make some charms. No way in hell I'm letting anyone hurt you again. Besides as far as I see it she still owes me."

Matthew sighed and sat back down on his bed. He rested his face in his hands and sighed. '_This is just grate... Ivan's back... Just when I thought my luck couldn't get any worse... This sucks. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this._'

Gilbert crouched next to Matthew and rested his hand on his knee. "Hey are you okay? Do you want me to bring you anything next time I visit? Kuma? Gillian?"

Matthew sighed and looked at Gilbert. He just looked so worried but determined at the same time. He smiled. "Kuma please... and do you still have-"

"Your ring?" Asked Gilbert. Matthew nodded. Gilbert took it out of his pocket and put it back on Matthew's finger. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to." Said Matthew.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Elizaveta happily bounded around her office while Matthew was sitting in a chair watching her. '_Wonder what's going on..._'

Elizaveta looked over at him and grinned. "Nothing Mattie! Just getting some stuff that's crucial for making some affective charms."

'_So angels know how to cast magic?_'

"Of course we do!" Said Elizaveta. "Who do you think taught humans in the first place? Demons? Ha! It was angels." She picked up and book and grabbed a pen. "Sum dumb ass angels decided to fly down to earth and teach women magic. That's how you got the first witches. Then the idiots decided to have kids with those women to make those weird half breeds. Neph something a rather..."

She shrugged and began to scribble some symbols on a piece of paper. When she was done she passed the paper to Matthew. Matthew took the paper and frowned. '_Um... what do I do with this?_'

"You stick it on your chest of course." Said Elizaveta in a matter a fact kind of voice. Just take off your shirt and place it over your heart. Then I'll say some magic words and bam! Instant charm. No magic will be able to touch you... Well bad magic anyway."

Matthew nodded and took off his shirt. He could see light pink lines all over his chest from where he cut himself. He blushed and pressed the paper on his chest and waited for Elizaveta to continue.

Elizaveta smiled and cracked her knuckles. "Okay sweetie. Move your hand away, don't want you to get burned and I'll start. Matthew moved his hand away. Elizaveta held it in place with one finger and began to chant in a language that seemed to have no pattern or reason. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and a flash of fire. When Matthew could see again he looked down at his chest and was surprised to see a pentagram and holy symbols on his chest.

'_WHAT THE HELL? WHY DO I HAVE A PENTAGRAM ON M CHEST?_'

Elizaveta chuckled at Matthew's distraught expression and patted his head. "When drawn the right way up it's a holy symbol. It means you are in perfect balance with the world and with God. It's good for meditation and protection and all that good stuff. Upside down it's basically the opposite. That's why the upside down pentagram is so popular with Satanists."

Matthew nodded and looked at it again. '_So I'm not going to die or anything bad like that?_'

"Nope." Said Elizaveta. "That should last about a year or two so all curses and attack spells and things like that won't hurt you or even take effect."

Matthew nodded and put his shirt back on. '_But what about Gilbert?_'

Elizaveta smiled and shook her head. "He'll be fine. He can take care of himself."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert sighed as he paced around Ludwig's house. He hadn't really stayed at his place since Matthew had gone to Greenwich. He spent most of his time watching Sophie and playing with her. At the moment everyone was out so Gilbert was enjoying some nice alone time. Suddenly the door flew open and in walked Feliciano who was carrying Sophie.

"Meh! I want some gelato!" Whined Sophie.

"After dinner." Said Feliciano. "Oh Gilbert you're back. How's Matthew?"

Gilbert sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I'm glad he wanted to see me and he took back the ring which is good."

Sophie wriggled out of Feliciano's grip and walked over to Gilbert. She tugged on his pants and looked up at him with confused eyes. "Where's Uncle Matthew? Why did give him back a ring? Is he mad at you? Is that why you are staying with us? Because he's mad at you?"

Gilbert shook his head and picked up Sophie. "Matthew isn't mad at me. He's just a little sick at the moment. And is it so wrong that I want to spend some time with my brother and his family?"

Sophie shrugged. "So Uncle Matthew's in the hospital? Can I go and see him?"

Gilbert bit his lips and shook his head. "Sorry kid. But I don't think you should see him. He's pretty tired at the moment and he wouldn't be able to read you stories or do anything fun at the moment."

"I don't mind." Said Sophie. "I just want to see my Uncle."

Gilbert smiled at her and put her down. "Fine... But it's up to your Vati." Sophie pouted and walked off to her room to play with her toys. Gilbert sighed and walked into the kitchen where Feliciano was making dinner. He leaned against the island counter and frowned. "Sophie wants to visit Matthew."

Feliciano sighed and stirred the pasta sauce. "She'll forget by tomorrow... How was he anyway?"

Gilbert smiled. "He still loves me, and the doctors there seem to be treating him well. Which is always good. Hopefully I can wrap up this case and everything can go back to normal. That would be nice."

Feliciano nodded. "Ve, when I feel down I like to remember all the good things in life and all of my happy memories. Like when I first met Ludwig, how he saved my life, even if he did end up in the hospital because of it, graduation, when Ludwig proposed to me, when we adopted Sophie... all those things."

Gilbert sighed. "I know... But I just want to catch this guy and lock him up. Besides, Lars is getting annoying. We ended up throwing him in a state prison so we didn't have to hear him whining... That and to stop me and Alfred from planning ways we could kill him and make it look like suicide."

"That's horrible." Said Feliciano.

Gilbert shrugged. "Wouldn't you be doing the same thing if it was Ludwig in Matthew's position?"

Feliciano thought for a second and nodded. "My mistake. Please continue."

"Thanks." Said Gilbert. "Okay first I need some beer or wine or whatever alcohol you have in your house." Feliciano nodded and gave Gilbert a beer before returning to cooking. "So I was thinking that I tie Lars down to a table and use that messed up vibrator on him! Then just for laughs I'll grow my nails really long and scoop out his eyes with them. Then I'd make him eat his own eyes before I shove my arm down his throat and scratch up his lungs. Then I'll just sit back and laugh while he drowns in his own blood."

Feliciano looked ill. "I think I'll make something that doesn't involve any tomato sauce... or anything that looks like blood..."

Gilbert chuckled and took a sip of beer. "Well Alfred wanted to tie him to an antenna during a thunder storm and watch his eyes explode out of his head like melted marshmallows."

Feliciano shook his head to try and get rid of that mental image. "I shouldn't have made that marshmallow flavoured gelato today..."

Gilbert grinned. "Sorry." He stood up and stretched. "Well... I'm going to be outside if you need me." He walked outside and sat on the veranda. The sun was setting painting the sky red, orange, yellow, pink, purple and dark blue.

He sighed and closed his eyes. '_Birdie..._'

"Uncle Gilbert?" Gilbert turned his head to face Sophie. She was holding a stuffed penguin in her arms. "Are you okay?"

Gilbert smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry your Vati will be home soon."

Sophie nodded and sat next to Gilbert. She looked up at the sky and smiled. "I know he will. But are you okay? You seem really sad."

"I'm fine." Said Gilbert. "I just... I don't know... Everything's really complicated. Not sure if I should be talking to a kid about this..."

Sophie pouted. "I'm not a kid. I'm six!"

Gilbert chuckled and shook his head. "Ja, ja... You're all grown up."

Suddenly Sophie squealed and grabbed Gilbert's arm. "Look! It's the first star out! The first star! I'm going to make a wish! You make one too! You make one too!" She looked up at the star and grinned. "Star light. Star bright. The first star I see tonight. I wish I may. I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight. I wish that Uncle Matthew comes home soon and Uncle Gilbert feels better!"

Gilbert looked up at the single star in the sky and sighed. '_I wish it was that simple Sophie. But it isn't... It's never that simple... It never is... It never will be... I want him back with me so badly, but I can't... Not until I catch and kill Ivan._'

Sophie looked at Gilbert and frowned. "Meh? Uncle Gilbert why are you crying?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami-cat: <strong>Well... PLEASE REVIEW AND SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LATENESS!


	16. Planned abductions and water

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... I OWN NOTHING!

**Planned abductions and water**

_Midnight Is Creeping In  
>My Tightrope Is Wearing Thin<br>Watching The Devil Grin  
>Darkness, It Waits Within<em>

_All I Ever Known_  
><em>Is The Unknown<em>  
><em>In My Haunted Home<em>  
><em>With The Rattling Bones<em>  
><em>In My Heart Of Stone<em>  
><em>Where The Ghosts Roam<em>  
><em>When The Walls Bleed<em>  
><em>I Will Bury You Deep<em>  
><em>I Will Bury You Deep<em>  
><em>Six Foot Deep<em>  
><em>Six Foot<em>

_Walk To The Boneyard_  
><em>Wind Is Blowing So Hard<em>  
><em>Carrying The Death Card<em>  
><em>Mind Is Broken Into Shards<em>

_In This Place That I Despise_  
><em>Something Therein Evil Lies<em>  
><em>Planning Out My Grim Demise<em>  
><em>Someday We All Shall Die<em>

'_Six foot deep' by Creature Feature_

* * *

><p>After a dinner of pasta and a dessert of marshmallow flavoured gelato (<em>much to Feliciano's dismay<em>) Gilbert was trying to get to sleep in the basement. He still couldn't believe after so long that he was still living in his younger brother's basement. His phone started to go off and Gilbert groaned. "Hello? This better be freaking important."

"**Hello Gilbert." **Said a harsh computerized voice. **"Guess who?"**

Gilbert practically jumped up. "Ivan? You sick son of a bitch! I'll kill you!"

"**Like you did last time? You couldn't do it when you were an angel how can you do it when you're a human? That's right you can't!"**

"Shut up." Hissed Gilbert. "I'll find you and I'll kill you. How dare you even think of touching Matthew again."

"**How could I not? He's just so much fun. Besides I never got to tell you how good he felt last time. Just so tight and hot. The way he cried out and begged for mercy... Well he would have begged if I didn't gag him first. I can't wait to get my hands on him again. I'll have him begging and screaming my name."**

Rage was bubbling up inside Gilbert. He wanted to reach through the phone and rip Ivan to shreds. "You'll never touch him again."

"**Why? You think just because he's in Greenwich surrounded by angels I can't get him? Pathetic. Elizaveta's magic is mediocre at best and Roderich is a pussy. Their magic combined isn't even strong enough to kill a fly!"**

"Elizaveta has never let me down before." Said Gilbert. "Why should it start now?"

"**Because they are weak. But in the case that I can't get him Sophie seems like a good fuck too."**

Gilbert froze. "She's fucking six you bastard. Don't you even think about touching her either!"

"**Why not? You won't let me near Matthew. I think it's only fair."**

"You touch her and I'll make your death as slow and as painful as possible." Growled Gilbert.

"**Oh! A weak threat! How amusing. You know... That little make out session you had with Matthew was really sweet. Until you fucked up and talked about Lars."**

Gilbert gripped the bed sheets and growled. "You saw us?"

**"Da and I heard the whole thing too. You think I haven't been keeping tabs on him? I have my ways Gilbert. The walls have ears. I know all about the shitty spell Elizaveta placed on Matthew and I know the spell to counteract it with ease. Matthew still isn't safe."**

"You're bluffing." Said Gilbert. "Elizaveta's magic is fool proof. There's no way you could break any spell she uses."

"**Want to make a bet? By the end of the month if I can't get Matthew I'll take Sophie. You can't protect them both Gilbert. Sweet dreams."**

Gilbert dropped his phone and bolted out of the basement. He had to do something. He ran through the door to Ludwig's room and shook him awake. "West!" He hissed. "Wake up West! We need to talk now! If you don't wake up now I swear I'll freaking cut your balls off! Wake up!"

Ludwig yawned and opened his eyes. "East? What is it? Can't we talk in the morning?"

"No!" Spat Gilbert. "I need to talk to you now! Get out of bed and don't wake Feli. We need to go to the kitchen now! I just got a phone call from Ivan!"

Ludwig's eyes went wide and he got out of bed. "Seriously?" Gilbert nodded and dragged him into the kitchen. When they were there Ludwig frowned. "What happened? Did he threaten Matthew?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yes... and Sophie."

Ludwig's jaw dropped. "What? He threatened Sophie? Why?"

Gilbert looked down at his feet and bit his lip. "He said... That if he couldn't get his hands on Matthew by the end of the month he would get Sophie instead."

"What?" Asked Ludwig. "Are you telling me that if Ivan can't get Matthew he'll get Sophie?"

"That's what I said." Muttered Gilbert. "Ivan can't get Sophie. She wasn't even alive when this shit started. She doesn't deserve to be brought into this... But Matthew wouldn't be able to survive being taken by Ivan again. He would probably bite off his own tongue before that happened again."

Ludwig nodded. "Then he has to be caught before that happens."

"But we have no clues!" Snapped Gilbert. "I have no idea where or what all the murders have in common, besides that they all look like Matthew!"

"There has to be something!" Growled Ludwig. "If Ivan ends up taking Sophie I will never forgive you."

Gilbert glared at Ludwig. "I would never let Ivan lay a hand on her."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

The next day Gilbert was looking over the files. He had to see if there was anything that was similar about locations. But the photos weren't that good. He was also having difficulty concentrating because Alfred and Feliks wouldn't shut up. "Like no way!" Said Feliks.

"But it's true!" Said Alfred.

"And I say that's like so not true!" Said Feliks.

"But it is!"

"Is so not!"

"It too!"

"Is not!"

"But it is!"

"Like no way!"

"Like yes way!"

Finally Gilbert couldn't take any more of their stupidity and stood up. "That's it! I'm going to revisit the murder sites! Alfred are you coming or are you going to help Feliks bag and tag more stiffs?"

Alfred gulped and stood up. "I'll go with you."

Gilbert nodded and headed for the door. In less than an hour they were back at the first crime scene. Back under the bridge near the harbour Gilbert began to pace around looking at everything. He just had to find a connection. Alfred wasn't being very helpful. He was just walking around kicking random bits of paper.

"If you're just going to mess around then go back to the office!" Snapped Gilbert.

Alfred frowned. "Well I just don't know why we're back here! There's nothing here! Just a lot of water and rubbish!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and started taking photos of everything. "Shut up. Anything could lead us to Ivan. We only have a month!"

"What do you mean a month?" Asked Alfred.

Gilbert sighed and lowered his camera. "Last night... Ivan called. He said that if he didn't get Matthew by the end of the month he would take Sophie... my niece."

"What? Isn't she like six?" Asked Alfred with wide eyes.

"I know." Said Gilbert. "That's why we need to go over the crime scenes again. We have to have missed something." He put his camera in his pocket and sighed. "Okay next scene."

Soon they were standing on top of the building where Vash was killed. Gilbert was once again taking photos of everything. There wasn't anything noticeable to Gilbert or Alfred. So they moved on to the last scene. The park. Once again more pictures and nothing much else. He would have to look them over at the office.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Back at the office Gilbert had the photo's up on a touch screen. Nothing seemed unusual. He moved images around the screen and sighed. All the images were useless. They provided him with nothing. "I'll freaking end up killing someone by the end of the day I just know it."

Alfred yawned and drank his shake. "Well what now?"

"TAKE THIS MORE SERIOUSLY!" Screamed Gilbert. "MATTHEW COULD FUCKING GET RAPED AGAIN OR DIE!"

"Calm down!" Said Alfred. "I am being serious! I mean the only thing I see that's similar about these places it water!"

Gilbert frowned. "Water?"

Alfred nodded and moved some of the pictures around so that Gilbert could see what he was talking about. "See?" Asked Alfred. "The first victim was found near in the harbour, the second was found on a roof that's close to a storm water canal and the third was found in a park next to a manmade river system."

Gilbert nodded. "Yes... I see... and if we take into account that the first kill is usually closer to where the killer lives. So this probably means that the killer lives near the water..." Gilbert eyes lit up. There was something about the word water that just seemed to click in his mind. "Some of his spells were blood based... Actually lots of them were so living near the water would make sense..."

"What are you talking about Gil?" Asked Alfred.

Gilbert shook his head. "Nothing... Just thinking about something that happened years and years ago..."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert slowly made his way up river to the old log cabin. It was cold and the snow was starting to come down hard. He growled and pulled his scarf up higher to cover his mouth. There was no way him hell he was going freeze to death. He was too awesome for that.

He opened the door to the cabin and looked around. "Hey Ivan! What did you want?"

"I'm out here Gilbert!" Called Ivan.

Gilbert sighed and walked outside. Ivan was standing on the bank of the river waving his hands over the water. Different jets of water were being pulled out of the water to create different ice sculptures before resting them back on the snow. Gilbert frowned and walked over to him. "What's all this about?"

Ivan chuckled. "Oh nothing Gilbert." Nothing at all... I like water Gilbert. It's so pure and clean. It washes away all the wrong of the world and leaves nothing behind."

Gilbert shrugged and had a look at one of the ice sculptures. It was a dolphin but it had a slightly reddish ting to it. "What is this?"

Ivan stopped momentarily and smiled. "That's just blood. You didn't think I owned this place did you?"

Gilbert's stomach dropped. "You mean that you killed..."

Ivan nodded and smiled cheerfully. "A young man da. It was quite fun too."

"You're sick." Snapped Gilbert.

Ivan just chuckled. "Whatever you say Gilbert. Blood is just as easy to manipulate as water... and every animal has to drink eventually... But water carries so many diseases. Water can give life and it can also rip it to shreds..."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert nodded. '_It would make sense that Ivan is living near the ocean. If he's there then he could have easily... After all, all drains lead to the ocean._'

Alfred waved his hand in front of Gilbert's face. "Hey are you okay?"

Gilbert nodded. "Sure... I was just thinking about some stuff..."

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **OH NO! Ivan's going to go after Sophie if he can't get Mattie! Please review!


	17. Change of plans

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay then... Time for the next chapter... I OWN NOTHING!

**Change of plans**

_Behind where I looked back; (Who's in the front?)  
>In the dark, I raised my claws (and slashed apart the night)<em>

_The raindrops turn into droplets of blood and travel down my cheeks  
>If there's no place for me to return to anywhere anymore<em>

_Take these fingers, my fingers  
>I'll take you away with that finger<br>To the unopenable forest where cicadas cry  
>I can't turn back anymore<em>

_Being made to disappear one by one; (the blue flames)  
>On the other side of the dark, (the morning won't come anymore)<em>

_Inside the mirror, with countless wriggling and stretching hands  
>Come on, lure someone here<em>

'_When Cicadas Cry' Higurashi theme song_

* * *

><p>Matthew couldn't help but feel a little weird. It was almost like he was being watched. Well Elizaveta was keeping a close eye on him but this was just weird. He felt like no matter which way he turned someone had their eyes burning into his back. It was uneasy to say the least.<p>

At the moment he was sitting in the cafeteria contemplating if he should even try to eat his slice of pizza... It looked seriously warped. If Feliciano or Lovino saw it they would cry... or in Lovino's case swear his head off and throw it on the ground. He quickly glanced around and locked eyes with an orderly. He gulped and quickly ate what was on his tray. He had seen what happens when the anorexic people don't eat. It usually ends in a fight and an injection of drugs.

The pizza tasted greasy and a little slimy. Hospital food sucks balls. Seriously. As he was eating he had the same feeling that he was being watched again, but this time he could feel goosebumps running up and down his spine. It was almost as if someone was breathing down the back of his neck. It made his stomach churn.

He quickly looked around but no one was looking at him anymore. Not even the previous orderly that was making sure he was eating was looking at him anymore. He was about to get up when Mai walked up to him and smiled nervously. "Hi Matthew... um... Do you want to go outside? An orderly is taking some people out... But you don't have to if you don't want to! I'm not trying to force you to do anything! I just thought I would ask! If you're busy I'll just leave! I'll see you later." She quickly turned and walked off.

Matthew frowned and took her hand. He gave her a warm smile and led her over to the door. There were two other people at the door. One of them was leaning against the door muttering things to himself and the other was very thin. The orderly smiled and nodded. "Okay then. You two want to come to?"

Mai nodded really quickly. "If it isn't too much trouble we would like too. Yes please! But if it's too much trouble I'll come back later. I didn't mean to trouble you! I'll just go now!" She turned and was about to run away but Matthew held tightly onto her hand and smiled reassuringly.

The orderly sighed. "It's okay Mai. Let's get going come on Steve, Zach." Zach (_the skinny one_) nodded and tapped Steve on the shoulder. Steve jumped and frowned. "What do you want Zach?" He snapped in an Australian accent.

"It's time to go outside Steve." Said Zach in a thick New Zealand accent. "Or am I talking to Oz or Sheller?"

Steve rolled his eyes and smirked. "Oz of course."

"Okay Oz." Sighed Zach. "Let's go."

They all walked outside into the fresh air. Steve frowned. "I wish it was blazing down with sun... out in a hot sandy place... With lots of deadly snakes and insects that could kill a bastard in one bight and-"

"Please Oz." Whispered Zach. "Not today..."

Steve snorted and slung his arm over Zach's shoulder. "Fine, fine... Let's go for a walk."

The orderly frowned. "Don't walk too far you two. If you do you know what will happen."

Suddenly Steve's eyes went wide and his facial expression softened. "Sorry... We won't go too far. Promise!" He grabbed Zach's hand and blushed slightly. "Let's go Zachy..."

Zach nodded and blushed. "Okay Sheller..."

Matthew watched the two and nodded. Steve obviously had split personality disorder and Zach was probably anorexic. Mai smiled at Matthew. "I guess you can tell that Steve has split personality disorder. Oz is pretty gruff and brutal every now and then. Sheller is pretty nice. Zach is anorexic and a little gender confused."

Matthew nodded and shrugged. He didn't really mind. He just walked over to some flowers and sat down. Mai soon joined him and started to make daisy chains again. When she was done she would put them on Matthew's head. Matthew sighed contently and gazed off into the distance. He could see Steve and Zach walking down a path.

Suddenly Mai tapped his shoulder. "Hey Matthew... Are you married?" Matthew nodded and gave her a confused look. Mai blushed. "Oh I was just asking because you weren't wearing a ring last time I saw you. But if you were sorry I didn't see it. I'm not trying to hit on you I was just curious!"

Matthew nodded and patted her on the shoulder. Sure she was freaking out a lot but at least she didn't hyperventilate anymore. "It's okay Mai."

Mai gasped. "Oh! I thought you couldn't talk!"

Matthew shrugged. "Well I can but I haven't really wanted to... I know that seems selfish but..."

Mai nodded understandingly. "I understand. I have a cousin who's like that. He owns a club down near the harbour. Apparently there was a dead body found near there."

Matthew nodded. "My husband is working on that case at the moment. Hopefully the case will end soon..."

Mai nodded in agreement. "Yeah... I don't like all this mindless killing. When will the world learn that violence will never be the answer?"

Matthew sighed and shrugged. "I don't know."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert was sitting in the basement reading really old magic books. He had two weeks before Ivan would take either Matthew or Sophie. He was already checking all the buildings near the harbour but he wanted to make sure he was defended against Ivan just in case. He was looking at defence charms.

"So... I need... no that's extinct... that's dead... that's endangered... I'll go to jail if I try to get that for several reasons... How the hell am I supposed to get moon dust? Stupid book!" He closed it and threw it at the wall. It left a rather nice dent. Ludwig was going to kill him for that later.

He was about to open another book when the door to the basement opened and Sophie walked in she was carrying her penguin. "Uncle Gilbert? Can I come down?"

Gilbert grinned. "Of course Sophie." He shifted on his bed to make room for her. Sophie jumped onto his bed and held her penguin tightly. "What do you want to talk about Sophie?"

Sophie shrugged and looked down at the ground. "I feel funny."

Gilbert's eyes went wide and all the colour drained from his face. "I think... You should talk to Feliciano about that... or um... Ludwig... Wait a second you're just a kid. You can't possibly be bleeding yet..."

Sophie's eyes went wide. "Bleeding?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Never mind... So what were you saying?"

Sophie shifted nervously. "Well... I feel like someone's watching me."

Gilbert tensed up. "Someone's watching you?"

"I don't know." Muttered Sophie. "I just have this weird feeling... I don't know why... Do you think I'm imagining it?"

Gilbert frowned and thought about it for a second. He could either tell her the truth or he could lie like he knew he should... But he didn't want to scare her so maybe an abridged version of the truth would be in order. "Maybe you are... Perhaps it's a ghost or a witch!"

Sophie pouted. "I don't believe in things like that Uncle Gilbert. I'm six!"

Gilbert chuckled and began to play with Sophie's hair. "Really? Are you sure? How do you know it isn't something like a fairy or an ogre?"

Sophie batted away Gilbert's hands. "Meh! Stop it!"

Gilbert chuckled and began to tickle her sides. "Never! Keseseseseseseseses!"

Sophie started kicking and laughing like crazy. "Stop it!" She laughed. "Stop it! I can't breathe!"

Gilbert stoped and laughed. Sophie's face was bright red and she was trying to catch her breath. When she calmed down she pouted and threw her penguin at Gilbert. "Hey what was that for?" Asked Gilbert.

"That wasn't funny." Snapped Sophie.

Gilbert chuckled and poked her cheek. "Sure kid sure..."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew sighed and splashed cold water against his face. Today was interesting to say the least; Mai had made way too many daisy chains, Steve ended up going all Ozzy and started to climb a tree which resulted in him getting his outside privileges taken away and then he had another weird session with Elizaveta which resulted in him becoming embarrassed because Elizaveta had asked him some interesting questions about his love life... Then there was the fat that he felt like he was being watched all the time.

He sighed and looked in the mirror. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move. It was like a shimmering blob of something purple and white. He gasped and turned around. He looked directly at the blank white wall.

He sighed and shook his head. "Damn... Maybe I'm more tired than I thought..." He shrugged and walked back into his room. He curled up in the white blankets and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert sighed as he sat on the couch watching TV with Sophie and Ludwig. Feliciano was in the kitchen washing the dishes. They were watching the news and Sophie and Gilbert weren't impressed. "West!" Whined Gilbert. "Change the channel!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Come on West!" Whined Gilbert. "The Simpsons is on in two minutes! Sophie and I want to watch it!"

"Yeah Vait!" Whined Sophie. "This is boring! I wanna watch The Simpsons!"

Gilbert chuckled. "That's right West. Even your own kid thinks this sucks. And why wouldn't she? You're watching the bloody stock exchange."

"Don't swear in front of her." Snapped Ludwig. "She gets enough of that from Lovino."

Gilbert chuckled and poked Sophie's face. "Oh come on West. Sophie's too smart to swear in front of you or Feliciano. She only swears behind your back!"

Sophie pouted. "Meh! I don't swear!"

Ludwig sighed and passed Gilbert the remote. "Just don't turn it up too high." Gilbert and Sophie grind triumphantly and started to channel surf. They settled on watching SpongeBob. There was just one thing Gilbert didn't understand about it... If Mr Crab's daughter was a whale... did they adopt? Hum... That's something to think about...

Soon Feliciano took Sophie off to bed and Gilbert also decided to head back to his room. Even though it was only about eight at night. He just wanted to do more study and stuff. He had a large map of the harbour laid out on his bed. He had several different markers and started to draw lines and highlight places that Ivan might be. By the time he was done it was about eleven at night and his map looked more like it had been attacked by some toddler that got his hands on some markers.

He sighed and crawled into bed. Today was long and he just needed to sleep. Maybe tomorrow he would visit Matthew. That is, if Ludwig or Feliciano didn't need him to do anything. His phone suddenly went off and he groaned. Who the hell would be messaging him at this time of night? He quickly looked over the message.

**Changed my mind**

Gilbert checked the number and frowned. Some idiot had the wrong number. He rolled onto his side and drifted into sleep.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

A blood curdling scream woke Gilbert from his uneasy sleep. He jumped up and ran too of the scream. Feliciano was standing outside Sophie's room with wide eyes. Ludwig was also there trying to comfort the trembling Italian. "Why did this happen?" Cried Feliciano. "Who could have done this? My baby! My baby girl's gone! Where is she? Is she dead? There's blood on the walls! The whole place smells like blood! Why? Why did this happen? Sophie! Sophie! Sophie!"

"What happened?" Asked Gilbert.

Ludwig shook his head. "I don't know. He just started screaming."

Feliciano's screams died down to sobs and he fell to the ground. "Sophie... Sophie... My little girl..."

Gilbert frowned and looked inside Sophie's room. He was immediately overwhelmed by the smell of blood. He quickly turned on the light and his jaw dropped. Everything in Sophie's room was completely normal except for three things; the window was opened, Sophie was missing and there was a message on the wall written in blood.

_**I told you that you couldn't protect them both **_

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **... HOLY CRAP! WHOES BLOOD IS THAT? Anyway... review please?


	18. Cargo ships

**Shinigami-cat:** Well... Happy New Year... I OWN NOTHING!

**Cargo ships **

_If You Ever Want To See Your Daughter Again__  
><em>_And Every Little Thing Goes According To Plan__  
><em>_Don't Do Anything That You Think You'll Regret__  
><em>_Or You'll Have To Check The Mail For Your Daughters Head_

_I'm Keeping Her Bound And Gagged__  
><em>_Her Clothes Soaked In Gasoline__  
><em>_Hands Tied Behind Her Back__  
><em>_Where No One Can Hear Her_

_Gotta Run Away__  
><em>_Try Get Away__  
><em>_Gotta Run Away__  
><em>_Try Get Away_

_Listen Up Now I Won't Repeat Myself__  
><em>_This Is How Everything Is Gonna Go Down__  
><em>_When You Make The Drop, You Better Be By Yourself__  
><em>_It Could Be Detrimental To Your Daughters Health_

_I'm Keeping Her Bound And Gagged__  
><em>_Her Clothes Soaked In Gasoline__  
><em>_Hands Tied Behind Her Back__  
><em>_Where No One Can Hear Her _

_Scream_

_Scream_

_You Can Run, But You Can't Hide__  
><em>_You Can Run, But You Can't Hide From Me_

_I'm Keeping Her Bound And Gagged__  
><em>_Her Clothes Soaked In Gasoline__  
><em>_Hands Tied Behind Her Back__  
><em>_Where No One Can Hear Her_

'_Bound and Gagged' by Creature Feature_

* * *

><p>Gilbert stormed back into the basement and began to beta the shit out of the wall. "SHIT! HE SAID A MONTH! A FUCKING MONTH! WHAT THE HELL? LIAR! HE'S A FUCKING LIAR!" He quickly picked up his phone and started to call the only people he knew could help.<p>

"**Antonio speaking."**

"He has Sophie." Said Gilbert.

"**... What?"**

"Ivan." Hissed Gilbert. "Ivan has Sophie. God knows what that psychopath is going to do to her!"

"**I'll look out for her. Don't worry Lovino and I will do everything in our power to get her back. Lovi has some mafia connections he can use."**

"Sweet." Muttered Gilbert. "Okay... Got to go." He quickly hung up and called Francis.

"**Hello?"**

"It's Gilbert. Ivan has Sophie."

"**He has Sophie? Okay I'll do what I can."**

"Thanks Francis." Gilbert hung up and called one last person. "Liz? I need to talk to you."

"**Sorry Gil but I can't let Matthew out early if he doesn't want to. On a brighter note his mental health is a okay!"**

"Right that's good." Muttered Gilbert. "But listen Ivan has Sophie! My niece!"

"**Oh! That is a problem... But what do you want me to do? Technically I'm pushing it just helping out Matthew!"**

"Liz you bitch!" Snapped Gilbert. "Sophie is six! Ivan is the fucking devil! She's going to die!"

"**I understand Gilbert! Really I do but I can't do anything! I'm so close you getting into huge trouble! I'm so sorry Gilbert but you're on your own."**

"Don't you dare hang up on me Liz!"

"**... I'm sorry Gilbert... but you're on your own. I'm so sorry."**

Gilbert bit his lip and hung up. He ran his fingers through his hair and kicked the wall. Everything... everything was fucked up. Ivan didn't even give him a month like he said he would. It was all a lie. Nothing but a fucking lie. How could he think that he could trust Ivan's words after everything that had happened?

He sighed and turned to face Ludwig. He didn't look happy at all. Gilbert sighed. "Look West I-"

"Get out of my house." He growled. "I told you if Sophie was taken I wouldn't forgive you. Ivan took her."

Gilbert nodded. "Give me a few hours to pack."

Ludwig frowned. "You have half an hour and if Sophie turns up dead..."

"I know..." Said Gilbert. "It will be all my fault. Where's Feli?"

"Getting something to drink." Said Ludwig. "Thankfully we only have a bit of wine left..."

Gilbert nodded and started to pack his things. He had over stayed his welcome there long enough. It took him less than ten minutes to pack and head for the door. On the way he passed the kitchen he saw Ludwig on the phone talking to the police and Feliciano starting to break into the beer. He smiled half-heartedly and walked outside. The sun was just starting to rise and Gilbert's guilt was sinking in.

"It's all my fault..." He muttered. "It's all my fault..." He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to feel guilty. Now was the time to do something. He had to get Sophie back, dead or alive he would get her back.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert walked into the office and went over to his desk. He pulled out a tazer and his gun. He his them under his shirt and turn to leave when he walked into Alfred. "Dude I heard about what happened... Sorry."

Gilbert shrugged and walked past him. "Well whatever... It's fine... I'm not going to be in today okay?"

Alfred nodded. "That's fine dude."

"Thanks..." Sighed Gilbert. "Call me when the lab boys find out what which animal that blood came from..."

"Sure." Said Alfred. "Try to have a good day."

"I will." Muttered Gilbert. He walked out of there and jumped into a taxi. "Take me to the harbour." He knew Ivan was there somewhere and he was going to find him and kill him for good this time.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew was sitting in Elizaveta's office. Usually Liz would be talking up a storm but today everything just seemed to drag on. Liz just sat in her chair behind her desk and frowned. Every now and then she would look up at Matthew and try to say something but just look away instead and hum.

Matthew wasn't sure what to do. When Gilbert got all quiet like that he was usually thinking of something really important like a case he was working on. But he just didn't know with Liz. Maybe he should ask her about it. "Hey Liz... Are you okay?"

Liz sighed and shrugged. "Nothing really Matthew... Just thinking about how to phrase this... I might be able to tell you later... just not yet."

Matthew shrugged. "Okay... So what now?"

Elizaveta stood up and walked over to her bookshelf. She pulled out a book and opened it up. "Back in the old days people made things called witch's bottles. They were said to kill a witch if they walked over them or at least hurt them so they couldn't use their powers. They were filled with nettles, hair, wool, pins and some spiky grass and buried right outside the front door. It could make them sick or even kill them."

Matthew nodded. "Interesting... But why tell me this?"

Elizaveta smiled and shrugged. "No reason..." She sat back down and flipped through the pages of her book. She seemed slightly more relaxed. "Here's something you might find interesting Matthew. In August 1612 ten people were hung in Lancaster in England after confessing to being witches. One of the witches, Alizon Device, claimed that she and her grandmother had met a huge black dog while out walking and that it had promised them great power if they would pledge their souls in return. Alizon claimed that they agreed to the pact and used their magic powers to murder seventeen of their enemies."

Matthew's eyes widened. "They what?"

Elizaveta nodded. "Yep. They really did say that but that dog wasn't the devil. It was a demon like Ivan."

Matthew shuddered and looked away. "What are you saying?"

Liz sighed. "Look Matthew... I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable but... There are several types of demons. Ivan was an interesting kind of demon. He was what several of us refer to as an anti-guardian. Basically they are the opposite of guardian angels. They pretend to help people out and offer them one or more of the seven deadly sins. Greed, Lust, Wrath, Pride, Sloth, Envy and Gluttony."

Matthew frowned. "Why would they do that?"

Elizaveta shrugged. "To get souls. They work only for the devil and do what he wants. They can appear in any shape or form and make you do things. You think that it will satisfy you when they give you what they promise but you never are. You keep doing worse things like a junky doing whatever he can to get another hit of that sweet drug... but it's never enough and eventually you just die."

Matthew nodded. "I see..."

Liz shrugged and grabbed a box of Favourites out of her desk. "Well... It's all up in the air and stuff." She pulled out a chocolate and held it out to Matthew. "Turkish delight?"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

The taxi driver must have been taking the longest route to the harbour ever! It was almost midday when they got there. Was the office really that far from the harbour? I don't think so! Anyway after paying the driver a ridiculously high fee Gilbert was ready to break into different warehouses and search for Sophie.

The first one he broke into was still in use, the second had nothing in it at all and the third one was full of bubble wrap... The first two warehouses took about three hours to do a full search. The third one took four hours. Fucking bubble wrap. The only bit of good news he got was that the blood on Sophie's wall was a mix of dog and cat blood.

So by the time he was done searching he was leaning against the wall at about six at night at he hadn't found any sign of Sophie. "Fuck..." He hissed. "I hate this... This is all my fault." He was about to give up when he spotted something. He knew it was a long shot but why not. There was a huge cargo ship just off the coast that was meant to be scrapped months ago but hadn't.

He grinned and 'borrowed' an unmanned speed boat and sped over to it. If Sophie wasn't there he wouldn't be able to face Ludwig or Feliciano ever again. He made it to the boat and climbed up the rusty ladder. He jumped up onto the deck and quickly looked around; rusted floor, weathered windows, broken steel cables and broken glass everywhere. Yep that ship had seen better days.

Gilbert pulled out his gun and walked down into the cargo hull of the ship. It was dark and there were several crates scattered about and the lights were on. Gilbert smirked and raised his gun. "Okay I know you're here Ivan... But if there's just some hermit living here just tell me and I'll piss off."

Suddenly a bottled of vodka flew through the air and smashed into a crate and a menacing laughter filled the air. "KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL!" But is sounded more strained, forced and high pitched than it should.

Gilbert cautiously took a few steps forward. "Ivan. You son of a bitch. If you hurt Sophie I swear I'll fucking kill you again. I'll smash your face in and I'll-" Gilbert's last sentence was cut short as an unopened bottle of vodka smashed into the back of his head knocking him out cold.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Feliciano sat in Lovino's house curled up on the lounge. He couldn't cope with the stress of Sophie going missing. "Forty eight hours..." He muttered. "Forty eight hours... That's how long the police estimate that a kidnapped child will last... Sophie... My little girl..."

Antonio sat next to him and patted his back. "Hey it's okay Feli. They'll find Sophie. She'll be fine and back home before you know it."

Feliciano looked up at Antonio with tear filled eyes. "You really think so?"

Antonio nodded. "I know so... Now you need to sober up so you can give a statement tomorrow."

Feliciano nodded and buried his face in his arms. Everything just sucked so much. "I just want her back..."

Ludwig sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "We'll get her back Feli. You know we will."

Lovino walked into the lounge room with a bottle of wine. "So he's not drinking anymore?"

Antonio shook his head. "No he needs to be sober for tomorrow." Suddenly the doorbell rang and Antonio stood up. "I'll go get it." He walked out of the room and opened the door. "Hello... OH MY GOD!" Antonio ran back in the room with Sophie in his arms.

Everyone gasped. "HOLY SHIT!" Cried Lovino.

Feliciano's eyes went wide and he took Sophie from Antonio. He began to cry. "Sophie! Oh God Sophie!"

Sophie looked up at Feliciano and yawned. "Meh... why do you smell funny Papa?"

Feliciano smiled and continued to cry. "What happened? You aren't hurt are you? That didn't do anything to you did they? How did you escape?"

Sophie shrugged and pulled a letter out of her pocket. "I was told to give this to Vait."

Everyone's eyes fell on Ludwig. He gulped and took the letter out of Sophie's hands. He quickly glanced over it and his eyes went wide. "Feliciano... take Sophie to bed... it's been a long day for her..."

Feliciano hesitated but did as he was told. Lovino left too. He didn't want to hear what was in the letter. When only Ludwig and Antonio were left alone did Ludwig begin to read the letter out loud. "Dear Ludwig. I am sorry for taking your daughter. I just needed bate. I would have used Matthew but he is a little hard to get to at the moment. Sophie has not been harmed in any way, shape or form. She is not the target of my anger so there was no point in harming her. The next time you will see your brother is on a cold metal slab in a morgue. Have a nice day."

Antonio's eyes went wide. "Gilbert... he's... Oh no... Where is he?"

Ludwig shook his head. "I don't know... I kicked him out when Sophie was taken... I thought that... Damn it I don't even know anymore..."

Antonio sighed. 'Well... Gilbert's a big boy he can take care of himself... I hope..."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Elizaveta's eyes snapped open and she jumped up from her desk. Once again she had fallen asleep at work. It wasn't uncommon for her but the terrible chilling feeling ripping through her body was. She ran over to the window and opened it up. Her emerald eyes blazing into the night. "RODERICH!" She cried.

There was a sudden flash of something dark flying across the moon and landing in the tree closest to Elizaveta's window. The figure was wearing a dark hood, had dark wings and was carrying an hour glass. He removed his hood and looked at Liz with concerned eyes. "Elizaveta." Said Roderich. "What's wrong?"

Elizaveta gulped. "It's happening! It's got Gilbert!"

Roderich sighed and looked away. "Then you know what you have to do."

"But I can't!" Cried Elizaveta. "It's too soon! He isn't ready for this! He'll die I know it!"

"And the alternative?" Asked Roderich. "What would the alternative be?"

Elizaveta bit her lip and looked away. "I don't know if he can do it... He might snap and do something terrible..."

Roderich smiled and kissed her forehead. "This is why I fell for you Elizaveta. You care so much for so many... but you have to let this play out properly. If you interfere anymore who knows what will happen to you..."

Elizaveta sighed. "But I just... I don't know..."

"Trust him." Said Roderich. "He can do it."

Elizaveta smiled and nodded. "Thanks Roderich... You always seem to clear my head."

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... Let's see how this turns out... Please review!


	19. Torture and glass bottles

**Shinigami-cat: **So now some serious shit's about to go down... I OWN NOTHING!

**Torture and glass bottles**

_I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark  
>and I promise on my damned soul<br>To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub  
>Has never seen a soldier quite like me<br>Not only does his job, but does it happily._

_I'm the fear that keeps you wake_  
><em>I'm the shadows on the wall<em>  
><em>I'm the monsters they become<em>  
><em>I'm the nightmare in your skull<em>

_I'm a dagger in your back_  
><em>An extra turn on the rack<em>  
><em>I'm the quivering of your heart<em>  
><em>A stabbing pain, a sudden start.<em>

_And it's so easy when you're evil_  
><em>This is the life, you see<em>  
><em>The Devil tips his hat to me<em>  
><em>I do it all because I'm evil<em>  
><em>And I do it all for free<em>  
><em>Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need<em>  
><em>And I do it all for free<em>  
><em>Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need<em>  
><em>And I do it all for free<em>  
><em>Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need<em>

_It gets so lonely being evil_  
><em>What I'd do to see a smile<em>  
><em>Even for a little while<em>  
><em>And no one loves you when you're evil<em>  
><em>I'm lying though my teeth!<em>  
><em>Your tears are all the company I need<em>

'_When you're evil' by Voltaire_

* * *

><p>Gilbert cursed as he opened his eyes. The back of his head felt like it had been hit with a sledge hammer and he still felt dizzy. He tried to move but he couldn't. He looked down at his legs and froze. He was only wearing his boxers and he was chained to what looked like an old metal bed frame.<p>

"This can't end well..." He was about to try and wriggle out of the chains when he heard footsteps walking towards him. "Ivan." He growled. "YOU SICK FUCK WHERE'S SOPHIE?"

Laughter echoed off the walls and around the room. "Ivan? Really? You still think Ivan's alive? You killed him!"

Gilbert's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. He would recognise that voice anywhere. "Natalia?"

Natalia giggled slowly walked around a corner and grinned. Her eyes were wide and insane and she had a terrible red and black scar down the side of her face. "Long time no see Gilbert. How are you?"

"YOU BITCH!" Screamed Gilbert. "WHERE'S SOPHIE?"

Natalia grinned and walked over to him. "Don't worry about her... I returned her back to Feliciano and Ludwig safe and sound. She was such a sweet girl she slept all through it."

Gilbert growled and turned away from her. At least Sophie was safe. Well now that he didn't have to worry about Sophie being hurt he might as well have some fun. "So what's with your face? Someone bitch slap you?"

Natalia grabbed Gilbert's throat and squeezed. "You did this to me!" She spat. "Those fucking moths attacked me and tried to kill me! This is all your fault!" Gilbert choked and spluttered. Droll was starting to drip from the corner of his mouth and his vision was starting to blur. Natalia pulled her hand away and scowled. "Disgusting."

Gilbert coughed and gulped down air. "Fuck... So you did all this in the name of revenge? Why the hell did you kill those people? Aren't you supposed to be in Russia?"

Natalia nodded and sat on a chair. "Yes. I am responsible for the murders. It was quite fun too." She picked up a knife a twirled it around her fingers. "You see I wanted you to think that Ivan was back... I needed to scare you and hurt you. So I enlisted the help of Lars. I planned for Matthew to commit suicide but he ended up in Greenwich instead." She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I was going to kill him there but Elizaveta would have spotted me so I had to change my plans. I decided I would capture you instead, after I pushed the point that Ivan was still alive... I kidnapped Sophie to lure you here. I would have used Matthew but he was just a little difficult to get... As for living in Russia, I haven't lived there for several years. I dropped off the grid and came back here to plot my revenge."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and smirked. "You just love the sound of your own voice don't you? You stupid witch."

Natalia growled and threw her knife right at Gilbert's face. It stopped less than a centimetre away from one of Gilbert's eyes. It hovered in the air for a while before falling to the ground. "Shut up." Hissed Natalia. She stood up and grabbed some jump leads and a car battery. "Although I can't simulate the sensation of being eaten alive I can still torture you until you beg for me to kill you."

She hooked the jump leads up to the batter and hit them together. Sparks went flying everywhere and she giggled. Gilbert gulped and began to struggle. "LET ME GO YOU BITCH! I'LL FUCKING DIE IF YOU USE THAT ON ME!"

Natalia shook her head. "Oh no Gilbert... This won't kill you. I took the liberty of making sure that a human wouldn't die from this." She hit the leads together again and more sparks hit the ground.

She quickly attached the leads to the metal bed frame and Gilbert cried out in pain. His whole body shook and convulsed as explosions of what felt like liquid fire flew through his body. Suddenly the pain stopped and Gilbert gasped. He looked at Natalia with pure hate in his eyes. "I'll fucking kill you... Stupid bitch."

Natalia just laughed and swung the detached jump lead in her hand. "Did that hurt? Well I guess not. You aren't bleeding out yet so let's just start that again then." She reattached the lead and laughed as Gilbert screamed. "Don't hold back now Gilbert! I have all day! Scream as loud was you want no one can hear you!"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew sighed as he sat in Elizaveta's office. She seemed nervous about something. Every now and then she would look up at him then look away. "Hey Liz is something wrong?"

Elizaveta jumped and gulped. "Oh I um... You see..." She took a deep breath and stood up. "Look Matthew... What I'm about to tell you is going to be a lot but the longer I put if off the longer... some stuff will happen..."

Matthew frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Elizaveta sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay... I'm not going to sugar coat this Matthew... Last night something terrible happened to Gilbert... He was looking for Sophie and got captured."

Matthew's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "What?"

Elizaveta shrugged. "Well Gilbert thought it was Ivan that had her but Ivan is dead. Natalia has been the one who murdered all those people and she hired Lars to hurt you! She wanted to make you kill yourself so that Gilbert would suffer but you didn't kill yourself! You are stronger then that!"

Matthew frowned. "But I... I still don't understand..."

Elizaveta ran around to her desk and pulled out a green bottle. "This is a witch's bottle." She said. "But I juiced it up a little so it's way stronger than a regular witch's bottle." She gave it to Matthew and sighed. "I know that this is a lot to unload on you in one go... I was hoping to ease you into this but things went faster than I would have liked. You have to save him."

Matthew looked up at Elizaveta with wide eyes. "What? I have to save him? But I can't! I'm not strong enough! I'm weak! Pathetic! I couldn't even stop myself from-"

"You did!" Snapped Elizaveta. "You stopped yourself from taking it too far and killing yourself! If you were weak you would have let your guilt and sorrow consume you but you didn't! You are strong! You are amazing! You are awesome! Only you can save Gilbert!"

"Why can't you?"

"Because if I interfere any more than I have already I'll become one of the fallen!" Cried Elizaveta. "And if that happens... I'll never be able to see him again... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She buried her head in her hands and wept. "I can't... I'm sorry!"

Matthew jumped up and hugged her. "Hey it's okay Liz... Calm down... What are you talking about?"

Elizaveta blinked back some tears and shuddered. "Roderich... He's my boyfriend... When I became a guardian he became a reaper... because when you're a reaper you can stay on earth for thousands of years... He wanted to make sure I was safe and he... He told me if I pushed it too far I could become a Fallen angel... I'm sorry..."

Matthew sighed and nodded. "It's okay... So I have to save Gilbert?"

Elizaveta nodded. "Yeah... I'm sorry."

"Where is he?" Asked Matthew softly.

"The harbour." Muttered Elizaveta. "The old cargo ship out in the water... I can't get you anywhere near there until nightfall... I'm sorry."

Matthew bit his lip. "What's going to happen to Gilbert until then?"

Elizaveta shrugged. "I don't know... But I hope he's strong enough to survive it..."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Gilbert dug his nails into his arms gasped in pain as Natalia poured salt water over his back. He was no longer chained to the metal bed frame or being electrocuted. He was just on the floor shivering, bleeding and convulsing as Natalia stood over him with an empty bucket in her hands. She laughed and threw the bucket at his back. "You're pathetic."

Gilbert tried to move his legs but they were still spasming from the electricity. So instead he looked up at Natalia and smirked. "L-l-look who-who's talking... You bitch."

Natalia growled and pulled Gilbert to his knees by his hair. She then swiftly kicked him in the ribs. Gilbert fell to the ground. "You still have a lot of talk for a dead man don't you?"

Gilbert slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position and smirked. "You know what Natalia? Even from this angle you're still an ugly fat ass bitch."

Natalia growled and kicked him again. "BASTARD! FUCKING BASTARD! FUCKING DIE ALREADY! JUST DIE!"

"You. Can't. Make. Me." Hissed Gilbert between Natalia's kicks. Natalia shook with rage and stormed off leaving Gilbert alone. Gilbert closed his eyes and shivered. He wanted to die but he couldn't. No he had to stay alive for Matthew. He just had to.

Soon Natalia came back into the room rolling a barrel filled with water. She stood the barrel up and opened it. She grinned sadistically at Gilbert. "Ever wonder what it feels like to drown repeatedly?" Gilbert didn't have time to answer her because Natalia grabbed him by the back of the head and shoved his face underwater. He tried to pull himself out but didn't have enough energy. His lungs felt like they were on fire and he started to get tunnel vision.

Suddenly he felt himself flying through the air and hitting a wall. But it didn't matter to him he didn't have enough energy to move or try to stop himself from suffocating on the water in his lungs. Suddenly he felt air being forced into his lungs and he hacked up all the water in his lungs. He looked up at Natalia in disbelief. She was looking at him in disgust and wiping water off her lips. "You... you saved me?"

She grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the water barrel. "I asked you if you ever wondered what it feels like to drown **repeatedly**.You've only drowned once so far." Gilbert's eyes went wide and began to struggle against her grip.

"LET ME GO YOU BITCH!" He screamed.

Natalia laughed and pushed him to the ground. "Okay how about this instead. You beg me to kill you and I'll do it. You won't have to suffer anymore. I'll just end it all or you can keep living this nightmarish hell!"

Gilbert glared at her and spat in her face. "I. Don't. Beg."

Natalia smirked and pulled him back over to the barrel. "I was hoping you would say that." She pushed Gilbert's head back under the water.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

When the sun finally set Matthew was standing back in Elizaveta's office. He was no longer wearing standard grey shirt and sweat pants but his red maple leaf hoodie and baggy jeans. He still had the witch's bottle clutched in his hands. Elizaveta opened the window and turned back to Matthew. "Remember that bottle is really strong so you have to hit it pretty hard to break it open."

Matthew nodded. "I know..."

"Still a little nervous?" Asked Elizaveta. "It's okay if you are. You'll do fine. I know you will."

Matthew smiled half-heartedly. "Why? Can you see the future and know that everything's going to be alright?"

Elizaveta looked away and shook her head. "No... I don't..." She stuck her head out the window and called for Roderich. A few seconds later Roderich was letting himself in through the window. Elizaveta beamed and lead him over to Matthew. "Okay so Matthew this is Roderich. Roderich this is Matthew."

Roderich nodded. "Shall we be going then? I don't mean to be rude but I do have some other things I need to attend to."

Elizaveta nodded. "Of course Roddy." She turned Matthew and hugged him. 'You have to be strong now Matthew. Strong enough for both you and Gilbert." She pulled away and hugged Roderich. "Now don't drop him on the way Roddy."

Roderich nodded and looked over at Matthew. "Are you ready to go?"

Matthew nodded. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Roderich nodded and walked over to him. "Okay... Now Matthew. It's been my experience that when humans first experience flying without being in some kind of vehicle they can freak out... Even if they are just souls. So I suggest that you close your eyes or something..." Matthew nodded. "Okay then. Take my hand and close your eyes."

Matthew took Roderich's hand and closed his eyes. As soon as he did that he was knocked off his feet and felt like he was magnetically pulled to Roderich. His whole body felt like it was on fire and all the air was forced out of his lungs. Just when he felt like he was going to pass out he felt a rush of oxygen fill his lungs and he fell to the ground. He landed on a cold, rusted metal floor. The smell of salt filled his nose and the sound of crashing waves filled his ears. "Where are we?" He gasped.

Roderich helped Matthew to his feet and sighed. "We are on the old cargo ship where Gilbert is being held captive by Natalia." He looked dead into Matthew's eyes. "Are you nervous?"

Matthew nodded. "I'm terrified... I don't know if I can do this. What if I screw up?"

Roderich sighed. "If you don't want to do this you don't have to. The worst that could happen is Gilbert dies. But you can go on living."

Matthew shook his head. "No... I-I want to save him... But I'm afraid that-"

"That you'll fail?" Asked Roderich. He shrugged and looked up at the moon. "Well if you fail you fail. If you succeed you succeed. I'm not really one for feelings or anything that emotional like that, but if it's any consolation the future is never set in stone."

Matthew frowned. "What do you mean?"

Roderich ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "In history there are event that always must happen as a test of human faith. But there are some parts that will have one or more options. This for example has two out comes now but almost unlimited if you decide to save him. Now the only question to ask yourself is do I have the courage to take that risk and not regret it? Make that jump? Well do you?"

Matthew nodded. "I'm going to save him. And I won't regret it."

Roderich smiled and nodded. "Good lad. Take this too." He gave Matthew a phone. "Just a little something to use if you succeed."

Matthew nodded and put it in his pocket. "Thanks Roderich." Roderich nodded. His wings unfurled from his back and he disappeared into the night in a swirl of black smoke. Matthew gulped and clutched the witch's bottle in his hands tightly. He slowly walked towards the door that led to the cargo hull. He had no idea what to expect but he had to do something. There was no turning back now.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Cliff hanger! HAHAHA! So... Please review!


	20. Bullets and knives

**Shinigami-cat:** Well... Nothing much to say here... I OWN NOTHING!

**Bullets and knives**

_I'm holding on so tightly now  
>My insides scream so loud<br>They keep watching, watching me drown  
>How did it come to this?<em>

_How did it come to this? How did I know it was you?_  
><em>It was a bad dream asphyxiated, watch me bleed<em>  
><em>The life support was cut, the knot was too tight<em>  
><em>They push and pull me but they know they'll never win<em>

_Throw it all away, throw it all away, I keep on screaming_  
><em>But there's really nothing left to say<em>  
><em>So get away, just get away, I keep on fighting<em>  
><em>But I can't keep going on this way<em>

_I can't keep going, can't keep going on like this_  
><em>They make me sick and I get so sick of it<em>  
><em>'Cause they won't let me, they won't let me breath<em>  
><em>Why can't they let me be?<em>

_Why can't they let me be? Why don't I know what I am?_  
><em>I force this hate into my heart 'cause it's my only friend<em>  
><em>My lips are sewn shut, I watch myself bleed<em>  
><em>They push and pull me and it's killing me within<em>

'_Sell your soul' by Hollywood Undead_

* * *

><p>Matthew silently descended the steps in to the cargo hull. He could see a light near the other side of the room. Suddenly a scream echoed through the room causing Matthew to freeze. '<em>Oh God... Was that Gilbert?<em>'

"GET UP!" Screamed a female voice.

"FUCK YOU!" Yelled Gilbert before another scream ripped through the room. Matthew wanted to run over there and get Gilbert out of there but he had to be smart about the situation. There was no way he could take on Natalia head on. He would have to think of a plan.

He slowly made his way through the labyrinth of old crates until he could just see Natalia. She looked pretty much like she did back then but she had a horrible scar on the side of her face. He couldn't see Gilbert from where he was but he knew that Natalia was facing him. She raised her arm into the air and brought it down. Another one of Gilbert's screams echoed through the room. That was when Matthew first noticed she was holding a razor tipped whip.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

"Beg for me to kill you." She hissed. "Beg me to end your life."

Gilbert looked up at her. His body was covered in cuts, puncture wounds and burns but he still had fire in his eyes. "Never." He growled. "You can electrocute me, drown me, stick pins in me, cut me, beat me, whip me and whatever else your sick mind can come up with but I'll never beg for you to kill me. Surprisingly I have something to live for."

Natalia laughed. "I assume you're talking about Matthew. But think for a second Gilbert, why would he care for you? Ever since you came into his life all those years ago you've been nothing but a death sentence for him!" Suddenly her eyes lit up and a smile stretched over her face. "I bet he'll be so grief stricken when he finds out that you're dead that he'll commit suicide!"

Gilbert gritted his teeth and shook his head. "He wouldn't do that. He's stronger then that... He can face anything... He's brave."

Natalia raised an eyebrow. "Really? If I remember correctly he tried to commit suicide after Lars tried to rape him. How the hell is that brave or strong?"

Gilbert smirked. "Bravery is over coming your fears... But you still haven't put Ivan's death behind you yet... You're afraid to live without him. You're a fucking coward."

Natalia kicked Gilbert in the jaw sending him flying back into a rusted crate. The sound of metal crunching and the sound of cracking bones filled the room. Gilbert groaned. "Fuck... my ribs..."

"YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD!" Screamed Natalia. "YOU'RE LUCKY YOU DIDN'T CRACK YOUR FUCKING SKULL!"

Gilbert chuckled and spat out a tooth. "You better pay for my dentist bills."

Natalia screamed in rage and started to whip Gilbert again. "JUST DIE! JUST FUCKING DIE!" Soon she dropped the whip and stormed off. Leaving Gilbert alone. Gilbert sighed and closed his eyes. His whole body hurt like hell. And he knew that at least three of his ribs were cracked.

"Gilbert! Oh God Gilbert wake up!" Cried Matthew.

Gilbert groaned. '_Great... Now I'm hallucinating... I swear I can hear Matthew's voice..._'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew began to panic. Gilbert wasn't opening his eyes. He grabbed Gilbert's shoulders and shook him. "Please! Gilbert open your eyes!" He gulped as he looked over Gilbert's body; shallow cuts covered his shivering body, there was some kind of pattern burned into his back, dark bruises dotted his chest and there were some shallow puncture marks on his arms and legs. Was he injected with something?

Slowly Gilbert opened his eyes and he looked up at Matthew. "Crap I really am hallucinating..."

Matthew shook his head. "No Gilbert you're not I'm here! Really I am here! Can you move?"

Gilbert blinked a couple of times and smiled. "How did you get out of Greenwich? Did Liz help you?"

Matthew nodded. "Yes Elizaveta helped me but that isn't important. We have to get out of here before Natalia comes back."

Gilbert looked away and sighed. "I'm sorry Matthew... but I can't move... I think something happened to my spine when she electrocuted me... I can hardly move my legs... You have to get out of here. If you don't she'll torture you too!"

Matthew shook his head. "No Gilbert. I'm not leaving you. I couldn't live with myself if you died and I did nothing to stop it!"

Gilbert quickly shook his head. "No listen to me Matthew if you're still here when she gets back she'll... Shit you just have to run Matthew! Get out now while you're still alive! I can handle whatever she throws at me. I can-"

Matthew pressed his lips against Gilbert's to shut him up. He pulled away and smiled. "All those years ago when Ivan captured me and abused me and... raped me you did everything in your power to save and protect me. Now I want to do the same for you."

Gilbert looked at Matthew with pleading eyes. "Please Matthew... I'm begging you... I don't want to see you die... I can't... Please... I... You have to live!"

Matthew ran his fingers through Gilbert's hair reassuringly and smiled. "I will live and so will you. I promise you I will."

"Oh so you're here to?" Asked Natalia in a sickeningly sweet voice. Matthew jumped up and turned around. Natalia was leaning against a crate holding what looked like a paintball gun. She chuckled and took a few steps forward and raised the gun. "Well I guess it wouldn't have been any fun if Gilbert didn't watch you die."

Matthew gulped and took a few steps away from Gilbert to take him out of the firing line. "Hey Natalia... How have you been?"

Natalia shrugged. "Well you know... I've been a little pissed that Gilbert killed my brother. So I decided to get my revenge by beating him within an inch of his life. The usual... What's that?"

Matthew glanced down at the witch's bottle in his hand and slowly walked over to a crate. "Oh this? It's just a witch's bottle."

Natalia took a step back and gulped. "A what? Where did you get that? No one's made those for centuries..."

"Elizaveta made it." Said Matthew. "But she spiced it up a little so it has a bit of a kick to it. Now here's what's going to happen. You are going to disappear and never bother us again and we are going to leave here... Or I'll smash open this bottle and you will probably die."

Natalia hesitated. "You're bluffing."

Matthew raised the bottle up into the air and looked directly into Natalia's eyes. "Try me." Natalia raised her paintball gun at Matthew's head and growled. Matthew took a deep breath and quickly hit the bottle against crate. The bottle didn't even crack. "Um... Oops..."

Natalia laughed glared at Matthew. "Now it's my turn. Here's a quick lesson for you. These are not paintball bullets. These are the distilled essences of pure hate, depression, suffering and hopelessness, bound together by a powerful curse. One shot and you will die."

"NO!" Cried Gilbert. "DON'T HURT HIM YOU BITCH!"

"SHUT UP GILBERT!" Screamed Natalia. "NOW YOU'LL KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE THE ONE YOU LOVE TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU!" She aimed the gun at Matthew and pulled the trigger.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Matthew. He could see the paintball bullet fly right out the barrel and through the air towards him. He couldn't move from where he was he just stood there and watched as the bullet hit him in the chest. He felt himself getting knocked off his feet and flying through the air before hitting the ground. Time sped up again.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Screamed Gilbert. "YOU FUCKING KILED HIM!"

Natalia laughed. "How does it feel Gilbert? How does it feel to have Matthew taken away from you? HOW DOES IT FEEL?"

Matthew blinked but didn't move. He had to think of a plan. '_Wow... Elizaveta was right. That charm really does stop all curses. Now what to do?_'

"Damn it..." Hissed Gilbert. "You didn't have to kill him... How could you?"

Matthew bit his lip. He wanted to jump up right then and show that he wasn't dead but if he did that without thinking of a plan he would be in deep trouble. Natalia laughed and kicked Gilbert in the ribs. "I killed him because you needed to pay for your sins! You killed the love of my life! You had to pay the price! You had to know what it feels like to watch the one you love! The one you would do anything for just die in front of you!"

Matthew's eyes widened. '_So Natalia did this because she was in love with her brother?_' He looked over to the side and saw the witch's bottle was right near his foot. '_If I can nudge it closer to my hands... I might just have a fighting chance..._'

Gilbert looked up at Natalia and growled. "Fuck you bitch. I have done nothing wrong! I killed a demon! In an angels books that's a good thing! How could you kill Matthew? He did nothing wrong!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Screamed Natalia. "HE WAS CLOSE TO YOU! HE WAS THE ONLY THING YOU CARED ABOUT! THAT'S WHY HE HAD TO DIE!"

"I pity you Natalia..." Whispered a voice. Gilbert and Natalia turned to Matthew's body. Matthew was slowly attempting to stand while clutching the witch's bottle in his hand. "You did all this for the sake of someone who never felt the same way about you..."

Natalia gasped in shock. "What? How come you're not dead?" She shot him with several more paintball ball sized bullets but they all evaporated before they even touched Matthew's skin. "This isn't possible!" She cried. "YOU ARE MEANT TO DIE!"

Matthew looked at her and sighed sadly. "All your life... you wanted him so notice you but he never did... Not in the way you wanted him to anyway."

Natalia backed away from Matthew. "Shut up." She hissed. "Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She pulled the trigger on the paintball gun but all the bullets were gone. She threw the useless weapon to the side and gulped.

Matthew smiled. "But it's okay... You can still make this right Natalia. Just let us go."

Natalia gritted her teeth and shover her hands into her pockets. "Years... For years I planned my revenge to the utmost detail... Then you come along and screw everything up..." She pulled a knife out of her pocket and grinned. "Well I might not be able to kill you with a curse but I can still stab you to death!" She lunged forwards and thrust the knife into Matthew's stomach. The sound of glass shattering filled the room. Natalia and Matthew locked eyes before looking down. Natalia had stabbed the witch's bottle.

Matthew's eyes went wide. "I didn't think that would work."

Natalia dropped the knife and began to back away. She was trembling in terror. "No... Oh God no... I... I didn't mean to... I just... I... Please no!"

The bottle in Matthew's hands shattered a ghostly greyish blue fog exploded out of it and began to swirl around the room. The ghostly cries of spirits could be heard as the fog darted around the room. Natalia fell to her knees and began to scream as the fog started to circle around her. Faster and faster until she couldn't be seen anymore. But her screams still echoed around the room. Suddenly a bright red circle appeared on the floor. It shone through the fog and Natalia's screams became more frantic. The room began to shake and a strong wind billowed through the room. Suddenly in a flash of fire and smoke Natalia and the fog were gone. The only thing left of her was the bow she kept in her hair and a knife.

Matthew stood there in shock for a few seconds before he ran over to Gilbert. "Are you okay?"

Gilbert glared at him. "Don't ever play dead again. It's so not awesome."

Matthew chuckled and nodded. "Okay. Let's get out of here." He pulled Gilbert's arm over his shoulders and helped him to his feet. Gilbert hissed in pain. "Are you okay?"

Gilbert grimaced. "She broke some of my ribs..." Matthew nodded and they slowly walked up the steps onto the deck of the ship. The sun was just starting to rise and Gilbert sighed. "Thanks Matthew. When I saw you get shot I really thought..."

"I was dead? That's fine." He put Gilbert down and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'll just make a quick call and we'll be out of here okay?" Gilbert nodded and watched as Matthew walked over to the side of the ship.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **How was that? Good? Bad? Please review!


	21. Epilogue

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... this is it... I OWN NOTHING!

**Epilogue**

_I do believe in the light  
>Raise your hands up to the sky<br>The fight is done, the war is won  
>Lift your hands toward the sun<em>

_Toward the sun_  
><em>(It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie)<em>  
><em>(The moment to live and the moment to die)<em>  
><em>Toward the sun<em>  
><em>(It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie)<em>  
><em>(The moment to live and the moment to die)<em>  
><em>Toward the sun<em>  
><em>(The moment to fight, the moment to fight)<em>  
><em>(To fight, to fight, to fight)<em>  
><em>The war is won<em>

_To the right, to the left_  
><em>We will fight to the death<em>  
><em>To the edge of the earth<em>  
><em>It's a brave new world from the last to the first<em>

_To the right, to the left_  
><em>We will fight to the death<em>  
><em>To the edge of the earth<em>  
><em>It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world<em>  
><em>It's a brave new world<em>

_A brave new world_  
><em>The war is won<em>  
><em>The war is won<em>  
><em>A brave new world<em>

'_This is war' by 30 Seconds to Mars_

* * *

><p>Sophie happily skipped up to the door of the old house and knocked. After a few seconds the door slowly opened and there was Matthew. He looked pretty much how he always had, just a few wrinkle here and there. "Oh hi Sophie." He said happily. "Have you come to grab Emily?"<p>

Sophie nodded and grinned. "Yep." Sophie was no longer a little girl. She was now a fine young lady. She was now a senior student at local high school. After several years she no longer had her verbal tick but was still as sweet as ever.

Matthew turned and called out. "Emily! Your cousin is here!"

A girl with short messy platinum blond hair raced down the steps in her combat boots, ripped black skinny jeans and white hoddie with the Prussian eagle. "Give me a second Papa. I need to grab my stuff and I'll be out soon!"

"Well hurry up!" Called Sophie. "I still need to pick up Nicky, Steve and Jacob!"

"In a minute!" Called Emily. "Vati where's my guitar and sports bag?"

"In your room with all your other crap!" Called Gilbert.

Emily ran back up the steps then back down. She was carrying her guitar case and her hockey bag. "Okay bye Papa!" Emily kissed Matthew on the cheek and turned to look down the hallway. "Later Vati!" With that Sophie and Emily were out the door. Matthew waved goodbye to them and closed the door. He sighed and walked into the lounge room. Gilbert was sitting on the couch drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"So... Emily's gone?" He asked.

Matthew nodded and sat next to him. "Yep Sophie was just doing the car pool now."

Gilbert chuckled. "I can't believe she's a senior now. I remember when she was knee high to a grasshopper."

Matthew chuckled. "Yeah... They grow up so fast don't they? I remember when Emily was small too. So cute."

Gilbert nodded and grabbed his walking stick. Ever since Natalia had electrocuted him he his spine was damaged so he couldn't walk properly anymore. He had to give up working in the field and take a desk job but he didn't mind. After everything he went through he was just happy that his life had become somewhat normal. He walked over to the kitchen. "You want a coffee Birdie?"

Matthew shook his head. "I'm fine... You realize you already have a cup of coffee right?"

"Oh!" Gilbert walked back into the lounge room and sat next to Matthew. "I'm becoming old! I'm forgetting stuff! And this walking stick isn't helping me feel any younger!"

Matthew chuckled and rested his head against Gilbert's shoulder. "Yeah... but you were already old when we first met remember? You were a something year old angel and I was just a soul trapped in a forever loop of painful reincarnation."

Gilbert snorted and wrapped his arm around Matthew's waist. "You make it sound so poetic." He nuzzled against Matthew's neck and sighed. "You've been reading those romance novels again haven't you?"

Matthew blushed and smiled. "Yeah... What's your point? Emily reads them too."

"But Emily doesn't have a dick." Gilbert ever so smugly pointed out. "Or have I gone completely senile and think I've married one hot Canadian boy when I married a hot Canadian girl?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "You aren't going senile Gilbert. I am a boy."

Gilbert grinned and he snaked his hands up Matthew's shirt. "Maybe I should double check." He pulled off Matthew's shirt and ran his hands down his chest. "Yep definitely a boy... but then again some girls have flat chests..."

Matthew blushed and rolled his eyes. "The older you get the more immature you get!" Gilbert chuckled and began to kiss up and down Matthew's neck, sucking and licking as he went. Matthew moaned and moved his head to the side giving Gilbert better access.

Gilbert smirked against his skin and chuckled. "Really? Do you think I'm more immature now than I was before? If I really was immature I'd say something really stupid like... Oh! I know! Since some girls have flat chests I'll just have to make sure that you still have a dick!"

Matthew rolled his eyes. He gasped slightly as Gilbert's hand slowly began to travel south towards his crotch. He blushed and bit his lip. "Gil..."

Gilbert chuckled and slipped his hands down Matthew's pants and squeezed Matthew's member. "Yep. Definitely a boy."

Matthew moaned and bucked into Gilbert's hand. "Gilbert..."

Gilbert chuckled and pulled Matthew into a deep kiss. Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck to deepen the kiss. He loved how good Gilbert always tasted. A delicious mix of thick creamy beer and maple syrup every time. They pulled away slightly so Gilbert could pull of his own shirt. He began to lick and kiss his way down Matthew's jaw and neck. Matthew moaned and sighed contently.

Gilbert chuckled against his skin and pushed him back onto the lounge. He grinned and slowly began to kiss down Matthew chest until he got to his pants. He looked up at Matthew's flushed face and grinned. He grabbed the zipper with his teeth and pulled it down. He hooked his fingers under the Canadian's pants and boxers and yanked them off in one go. The Canadian's member stood tall and proud.

"HOLY SHIT! PAPA! VATI! GET A FUCKING ROOM DAMN IT!" Cried a shrill voice. Matthew and Gilbert looked up and gasped. Emily was standing in the doorway with her back turned to them. Matthew quickly jumped up and grabbed his pants.

Gilbert on the other hand pouted and sighed. "Cock block. What the hell are you doing here Emily? Vati was about to bang your Papa."

"EW! EW! EW!" Cried Emily. "That's gross Vati! EW! Are you two decent yet?"

Once Matthew was fully dressed he nodded. "Yes Emily... Um why aren't you on your way to school?"

Emily turned back around to face her parents. Her face was bright red. "I left one of my shin pads. I was just coming to get it... Please don't tell me you two do that every time I leave the house."

"Okay then we won't tell you." Said Gilbert with a smirk.

"EW! GROSS! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Cried Emily. "YOU TWO HAVE PUT ME OFF BOYS FOREVER!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "So your Papa and I have sex. That's a sign of a healthy marriage."

Emily buried her face in her hands. "No child wants to admit their parents have sex Vati... No child... Ever... Now if you two excuse me I'm going to scoop my eyes out with a spoon or something..."

Matthew sighed. "Where did you last leave it?"

Emily's eyes went wide and she looked over at the couch and gulped. "Oh God no..."

Gilbert smirked and pulled the shin pad put from in between the cushions. "Is this what you're looking for? I wondered what this was."

Emily shook her head and ran to the door. "KEEP IT! I'M STAYING AT SOPHIE'S TONIGHT!"

When the door slammed shut Gilbert started to laugh his head off. "That was too funny!"

Matthew glared at Gilbert. His face was bright red. "You thought that was funny? She walked in on us. We've probably caused some irreversible mental scaring on the poor girl... God we are bad parents..."

Gilbert frowned. "We are not. If anyone's a bad parent it's Francis! I heard the twins walked in on him and Arthur going at it 69."

Matthew's eyes went wide. "Poor Nicky and Steve... Oh God mental images!"

Gilbert chuckled and smiled. "See? We aren't that bad... Besides who hasn't walked in on their parents going at it? And considering we go at it almost every night I'm surprised Emily hasn't walked in on us sooner."

Matthew sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah... Oh well now we have the whole house to ourselves for the night."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying Birdie?"

Matthew smiled and walked out of the room. "I'm not saying anything Gil... But we were in the middle of something when Emily walked in weren't we?"

Gilbert smirked. "Oh yeah we were, weren't we?" He quickly got up and followed his sexy Canadian to the bedroom.

**The End**

**Shinigami-cat: **Thanks so much for reading this! Every time I got one of your reviews I got so happy! It always brightened up my day. I'll continue to write more stories in the future and once again THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! d(^O^)b


End file.
